Problemas de convivencia
by Arroz con leche
Summary: Tras una extenuante busqueda, Tomoyo encuentra un compañero de departamento perfecto: Eriol, un amigo de la infancia, pero ¿qué sucederá cuando la atracción mutua se convierta en algo mas? ExT SxS REGRESÉ!
1. reencuentros

**Mmmm...¡Mi primera serie!...dedicado a todos aquellos que me dejaron RR en mi fic ¿por qué tú¡Muchas gracias a todas!**

**Disclaimer¡nada es mío!...solo la historia y uno que otro personaje de aparición esporádica, si algo se les hace parecido es pura coincidencia, todo esto me pasa por ver mucha TV.**

**Summary: Tras una extenuante búsqueda, Tomoyo encuentra a un compañero de departamento perfecto, Eriol, un viejo amigo de la infancia ¿qué sucederá cuando la atracción mutua se convierta en algo mas? ExT, SxS **

**Problemas de convivencia**

**Por: Klausss**

"Exuberante" –Es la primera palabra que se te viene a la mente al observar el "Charsimp",

y no es para menos, con sus 6 pisos, dos departamentos en cada uno, el edificio Charsimp era el mas bajo de la cuadra, aún así, se le podía tachar de cualquier cosa, menos de discreto¿qué es lo que llama la atención de la gente¿es acaso su llamativa fachada, de un color naranja fuerte¿o acaso es el escándalo que la señora Mizuki, una mujer robusta de no menos cincuenta años, forma todos los días por el elevado costo de las verduras, tal vez sea esta extraña combinación, lo que hace que el Charsimp sea tan llamativo.

Aún así, sin importar la fachada y los gritos que la señora Kaho hiciese contra el pobre verdulero, el edificio era uno de los mas solicitados del barrio, al estar ubicado cerca del metro y de una gran cantidad de negocios, el Charsimp era habitado principalmente por jóvenes trabajadores, que al terminar la universidad, decidieron valerse por si mismos.

Tomoyo Daidouji era una de esos jóvenes, al terminar la universidad consiguió un empleo en Tokio, y eso no fue lo único, logró convertirse en vecina de Sakura y Syaoran, que vivían compartiendo un departamento desde que la castaña se independizó, aunque le costó mucho trabajo desprenderse del apellido, y lograr que la contrataran por sus capacidades y no por su madre, Tomoyo había conseguido abrirse campo en su terreno por sus cualidades, y ahora, después de tanto sacrificio y esfuerzo, se preguntaba ¿a que cura había matado ella en su vida pasada para merecer esto, y no era para menos, aunque tenía un trabajo muy bien remunerado, a la avariciosa señora Kaho se le había ocurrido la, nótese el sarcasmo, brillante idea de aumentar el alquiler creyendo que todo el mundo tenía compañero de departamento, y tenía razón, pero para todo había una excepción ¿no?.

-¿y si me mudo yo contigo? -preguntó Sakura mientras tomaba asiento alrededor de la mesa al lado de Syaoran, ante esta pregunta el chico casi se atraganta con el café y solo atinó a dirigirle una suplicante mirada a Tomoyo.

-No Saku, recuerda que Syaoran también tiene que pagar alquiler, y entonces el del problema sería él -murmuró angustiada la amatista.

-pero la señora Kaho está enamorada de Syao- agregó divertida la castaña, viendo como Syaoran se ponía serio y buscaba cambiar de tema.

-¿no sería mas fácil poner un aviso buscando compañero, digo, es verano, est--

-¡Syaoran!- lo interrumpió escandalizada Sakura-¿pretendes que Tomoyo meta a un desconocido aquí? -lo cuestionó mientras se colocaba al lado de la susodicha- ¡Imagínate que sea un asesino en serie que busque personas inocentes para quitarles la piel lentamente frente a una cámara y publicar el asesinato en la Web!.

Ante este comentario nuestra castaña solo obtuvo carcajadas .

- no debimos dejarla ver las películas le afectan el cerebro al parecer -decía Tomoyo entre risas.

-no, lo mas chistoso fue lo de inocentes, sobre todo tú -logró decir Syaoran, el cual iba a agregar algo mas pero optó por no hacerlo al ver al expresión de Tomoyo.

¿Qué insinúas Li? -susurró Daidouji en un amenazador y bajo tono.

Por Kami Tommy - exclamó Sakura con tono aburrido- los tres sabemos que de inocentes no tenemos nada.

¿Y ahora qué¿Lo defenderás a él? -le preguntó acusadoramente Tomoyo- ¡parecen pareja, ya debería conseguirme yo un novio-inquirió maliciosamente.

Contrario a lo que todos pensarían, los castaños no se sonrojaron, solo sonrieron y dijeron un "no funcionó y nunca lo hará" sin darse cuenta como rompían los corazones del otro con esa frase.

-Si ustedes lo dicen...-

-bueno, volviendo a lo del departamento- evadió el tema Syaoran- opino que lo mejor seria conseguir un compañero- alzó una mano al ver que su compañera se disponía a interrumpirlo -podemos hacer entrevistas, lo de desconocidos es lo de menos, si nos hubiésemos puesto con esa clase de remilgos hace 17 años, no seríamos amigos.

-Syao –comenzó Sakura hablando pausadamente – Hace 17 años teníamos 6 años, a esa edad todos se hacen amigos de todos – Concluyó con una de esas sonrisas que se le dan a los niños cuando dicen algo fuera de contexto.

-¡pero a esa edad nuestras madres nos decían que no hiciéramos amistad con extraños! –replicó Syaoran en una sonrisa que mostraba hasta las muelas de lo falsa que era.

- ¿y tú cuándo le has hecho caso a tu madre?-contraatacó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si, tienes razón -tomó la palabra Tomoyo interrumpiendo la "pequeña" discusión entre sus amigos - pero estamos a 19 y el alquiler se paga el próximo mes… ¿crees que alcancemos? -terminó angustiada.

-Por Kami Tommy –volvió Sakura al tema rodando los ojos - si empezamos ya mismo a planearlo todo, el 25 tendrás compañero y le darás a la señora Kaho, una nueva razón para infartarse - esta última frase, la dijo con más entusiasmo del que se debe demostrar al hablar de infartos.

Era un secreto divulgado que La señora Mizuki odiaba a Tomoyo y todo lo que con ella tuviera que ver, tanta es su obsesión, que desde que su esposo había muerto, decidió echarle la culpa a Tomoyo de todo lo que a ella le pasaba, "se ha quedado sin alguien a quien culpar" había dicho Sakura desde la primera vez que Tomoyo fue culpada...por el elevado costo del cacao.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-…y un estacionamiento, un corral y dos habitaciones - concluyó la larga lista de deseos una despampanante rubia que por su acento se notaba que era extranjera y respondía al nombre de Amber.

-¿cuándo te mudas? - cuestionó rápidamente Syaoran.

-¡nunca!-gritó Sakura-te recuerdo Syao -susurró arrastrando las palabras- que la decisión final es de Tommy, así que no-te-me-tas -vocalizó la castaña.

-Amber, querida -se acercó Tomoyo con una hipócrita sonrisa -creo que no disponemos de lo que necesitas lamentablemente, pero te llamaremos -finalizó abriendo la puerta .

-Oh claro -respondió con una hueca sonrisa mientras tiraba un papelito a los pies de Syaoran haciendo ademanes de "llámame", eso sí, con cuidado de no parecer desesperada, en vano…lo que Amber no alcanzó a ver fue a Sakura rompiendo el papel en trocitos mientras le pegaba codazos a su proyecto de conquista.

¿Esta que número era?-bufó Syaoran mientras mataba a Sakura con la mirada por haber dañado su oportunidad de salir.

-veinte-susurró Sakura con el ceño fruncido-¿sabes Tomoyo?-llamó a la amatista provocando que esta subiera su mirada-creo que debemos elegir ahora.

-claro Sakura-empezó con un tono irónico Syaoran- ¿a quien eliges?- ¿a la gótica, a la motociclista, al apostador o al narcotraficante?-enumeró con sus dedos-¿o acaso prefieres al modelo de ropa interior?-murmuró lanzando una mirada cargada de advertencia.

-¿y por qué no mencionas a tu querida Amber?-le respondió la castaña-¿o me vas a negar que esa te gustó más que la practicante de lucha libre?.

Afortunadamente para Tomoyo, que no sabía como evitar la tercera guerra mundial que se avecinaba, el timbre del departamento sonó indicando así la presencia de algún ente que, si tenían suerte, sería normal.

-Traten de parecer normales para no asustarlo -susurró alarmada Tomoyo mientras observaba como Sakura se acomodaba su blusa rosada y Syaoran ponía cara de…digamos, intento de niño bueno -¡normales!- repitió Tomoyo, esta vez observando con alivio como Syaoran suavizaba el gesto y Sakura decidía no mostrar tanto sus…atributos.

-¿todavía es tiempo de entrevista? – pregunta una suave voz que hizo temblar las piernas de Tomoyo.

-claro que sí, señor…- toma la iniciativa Sakura al ver el aturdimiento en que su amiga se encontraba.

-Hiragizawa, Eriol Hiragizawa…- respondió con una sonrisa el apuesto hombre...lo que él no se esperaba fue lo que sucedió a continuación...una masa gigante conformada por dos entusiastas señoritas se le vino encima en menos de lo que dices "me gusta el queso" dejando como resultado un inmovilizado Eriol y dos chicas bañadas en lágrimas.

-Por Kami, es solo Eriol.

-¡Syaoran! – lo reprendió nuevamente Sakura- no seas amargado y salúdalo como la gente.

-¿Syaoran? –cuestionó Eriol con cara de "¿qué pasa acá?" – ¿eres tú?.

-No, Mary Poppins.

-¡Syaoran! –exclamaron Tomoyo y Sakura al unísono.

-Si, eres Syaoran-afirmó Eriol mientras se levantaba a abrazar al castaño...abrazo que fue respondido por Syao en pro de su salud física.

-por lo tanto- comenzó Eriol dándose la vuelta a mirar a las dos jovencitas en el piso – ustedes son Tomoyo y Sakura.

-genio.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó Sakura mientras ayudaba a Tomoyo a levantarse y se sacudía el polvo de la blusa – Tommy...¿limpias?.

-¡claro que limpio¿que te crees? .

-Chicas, tenemos visitas por favor –se hizo el digno Syaoran- discúlpalas Eriol, no están acostumbradas a salir del zoológico.

-Lo sé Syao, nos conocemos desde hace doce años –respondió Eriol con una sonrisa melancólica.

-pero no estamos aquí para lamentarnos –comenzó Sakura pasando un brazo por los hombros de Eriol y Syaoran.

-si no para ver como nos dividiremos el alquiler – completó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-¡Tommy!.

-¡solo bromeaba! –se defendió mientras se unía al efusivo abrazo que la castaña le propinaba a Eriol –claro que no está de mas hablar del alquiler...

-¿Tú nunca cambiarás?.

-sabes que no Saku –contestó Tomoyo mientras se veía envuelta en los brazos de su recién encontrado amigo, pero de pronto una duda la invadió ¿por qué esa sensación de bienestar que nunca había sentido la envolvía cuando Eriol la abrazaba?.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos -¿entonces que me dices Hiragizawa¿te quedarás?.

-pues tendría que observar la propiedad...

-¡Eriol!.

-¡demonios, cuanto extrañaba esto –sonrió Eriol mientras volvía a abrazar a sus dos amigas, por fin se sentía en casa.

-bueno¿te quedarás?.

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa Tomoyo¡claro que se quedará¿verdad Eriol?.

-claro que sí chicas –murmuró Eriol – no puedo creer todo lo que me estuve perdiendo.

-¡Por Kami¿cuántas cursilerías son capaces de decir en media hora?.

-¡Syaoran!.

-Gracias al cielo que volviste Hiragizawa, ya no me aguantaba todos estos gritos yo solo.

-¡Syaoran!.

-entonces ¿se quedarán a cenar? –preguntó Tomoyo a los castaños.

-¿qué celebramos? –preguntó Syaoran como si la vuelta de Eriol fuese igual de cotidiana como Sakura quemando la cocina.

-que tengo compañero de departamento y que la Señora Kaho se va a infartar –contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa mal disimulada al mencionar el infarto.

-buen motivo, nos quedamos –habló Sakura por los dos...como siempre.

-¿Señora Kaho? –preguntó Eriol a Syaoran.

-amigo – susurró Syaoran -estás falto de información – pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eriol sonriendo interiormente por el regreso de Eriol –pero créeme, no te gustará estar cerca de esa señora –comentó dirigiéndose a la cocina con un Eriol muy confundido a su lado.

-cuidado quemas la cocina Saku –gritó el castaño.

-¡Syaoran!.

Eriol sonrió...definitivamente, estaba en casa.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-...que le tiró su número telefónico a Syaoran antes de irse –Concluyó Sakura la "breve" narración sobre lo difícil que es actualmente encontrar compañeros normales.

-Teléfono que tú rompiste sin miramientos – agregó Syaoran mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza.

-Solo velaba por tu bien Syao –se defendió cínicamente –tenía cara de cualquiera y no quería que te partiera el corazón.

-¡pero solo íbamos a salir!.

-¡si, claro! –exclamaron las señoritas y Eriol al unísono –pero bueno –atrajo la atención el recién encontrado amigo –no discutamos, mejor cuéntenme...¿que han hecho estos cinco años?.

-Syaoran y yo –comenzó Sakura mientras se servía mas coca-cola- nos graduamos de derecho hace un año y trabajamos en la misma firma.

-pero estamos pensando en crear nosotros una –concluyó Syaoran mientras tomaba el vaso de Sakura.

-¿derecho? –cuestionó confundido Eriol- ¿desde cuándo tan interesado por la humanidad Syao?.

-desde que descubrió cuanto pagan por un caso –respondió Tomoyo.

Carcajadas por parte de todos...

ceño fruncido por parte de Syaoran.

-¿y tú Tommy? –volvió a tomar el interés público el inglés- ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?.

Tomoyo esperó hasta terminar de masticar el trozo de pizza y limpiarse los labios para responder.

-estudié diseño y publicidad en París y volví hace poco mas de un año, ahora trabajo en una empresa como publicista y me estoy preparando para lanzar mi colección dentro de tres meses –concluyó orgullosa la amatista.

-¡wow! –se permitió Eriol una expresión de admiración- no se han convertido en los vagos que creí que serían –bromeó el inglés.

-ya ves que no Hiragizawa¿y que tal tu vida¿sigues jugando fútbol?.

-por supuesto Syaoran, aunque ahora estoy de vacaciones "obligadas" por una lesión.

-entonces ¿solo te quedarás mientras duren las vacaciones? –preguntó Sakura rezando interiormente que la respuesta fuera negativa, no quería tener que llamar a Amber, que después de Eriol, había sido la mas normal.

Eriol negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba un trozo de pizza.

-me quedaré definitivamente acá, últimamente los partidos son de visitantes así que no tendré que volver a Inglaterra, y el entrenador, tomará Japón como punto de entrenamiento para poder estar con su esposa –explicó mientras servía mas coca-cola-además, mi padre insiste en que deje el fútbol, forme una familia y me dedique a el negocio familiar.

-entonces¿por eso estudiaste negocio y administración de empresas?.

-exacto Tommy, además de que, el fútbol, algún día dejará de solicitarme y tengo que velar por mi futuro –bromeó Eriol con una sonrisa.

Y así se había pasado la noche, entre bromas, ceños fruncidos cortesía de Syaoran y actualizaciones por parte de ambos bandos, y ahora que Eriol estaba solo, en la sala a las dos de la madrugada, con un vaso de leche con cacao en su mano derecha y dando gracias porque el chocolate es internacional, se permitió analizar el departamento y la delicadeza con que este se encontraba decorado.

La sala era bastante grande, se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada y estaba decorada con muebles negros, que contrastaban con las paredes y el piso de un color blanco, impecable, para acceder a ella, debías bajar dos escalones que se encontraban a un metro de distancia de la puerta, difícil caerse, aún así Eriol mentalmente se apuntó tener cuidado, no quería lesionarse otra vez. A la izquierda de la sala se encontraba un pasillo, ese "pasillo" era una pequeña pero bien equipada cocina, ideal para solo desayunar y cenar por el exceso de trabajo, constaba de un desayunador color negro y unas bancas de metal con cojines, negros también, al fondo se encontraba un baño "común", decorado con baldosas azules y blancas, y toallas que combinaban a la perfección, definitivamente, Tomoyo se había esforzado.

Eriol suspiró mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la cocina a buscar mas cacao, se quedó pensativo observando el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, la habitación que le habían asignado parecía diseñada para él, no necesitaba pintar, debido a que las paredes blancas con detalles en azul, le parecían ideales, solo necesitaba comprar los muebles, al lado de su habitación, estaba una de un tamaño menor que Tomoyo le había dicho, tenía a su entera disposición, ya que ella tenía otra al lado que usaba de oficina, la habitación de Tomoyo estaba justo frente a la suya, y aunque aún no había entrado estaba seguro sería igual de delicada que ella, cada una tenía baño propio-volvió a sonreír-definitivamente, no se parecía en nada a su casa en Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra-sonrió con melancolía, y pensar que había estado a punto de casarse, pero tal vez fue lo mejor, de todos modos, como había dicho Ashley, no podría hacerlo feliz luchando contra un recuerdo.

-bphf-bufó Eriol al pensar en la dichosa frasecita –luchar con un recuerdo- susurró casi con ironía, él no sentía nada por Tomoyo, aparte de una simple atracción infantil que se le pasaría con el tiempo, además, no podía negar que era muy hermosa, y los años la convirtieron en toda una mujer, pero eso no significaba que estuviese enamorado de ella, a pesar de su dulce voz, sus soñadores ojos y su hermosa personalidad, él no estaba enamorado de Tomoyo, y con ese único pensamiento se fue a dormir.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tomoyo suspiró, no había podido conciliar el sueño, de seguro por tantas emociones en un solo día, era lo que su mente le repetía, pero, muy en el fondo de ella, sabía que el reencuentro con cierto inglés era lo que le producía tal insomnio, y no el cansancio de la entrevista, y había que admitir que estaba impresionada, y es que estaba muy apuesto, nunca pensó en volver a ver a Eriol, y cuando se encuentra con él, descubre que no solo había crecido, si no que había crecido de la mejor manera posible.

Tomoyo bufó, e intentó volver a dormir, pero nuevamente, al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de Eriol vino a su mente, tan vívida como si fuera él realmente, su barbilla cuadrada y su expresión altiva pero dulce a la vez, y sus ojos ¡sus ojos!...

Volvió a dar una vuelta en la cama, hasta que una divertida idea cruzó por su mente:

-si él no me deja dormir, yo no lo dejaré dormir a él –susurró mientras se agachaba a buscar sus pantuflas debajo de su cama.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina, que es donde Eriol dormiría hasta que al día siguiente fueran a comprar sus muebles, Tomoyo se mordió el labio con remordimiento, ese sofá-cama, no era del todo cómodo, pero Eriol dijo que se las arreglaría, así que dejó su arrepentimiento de lado y se preparó para entrar de la manera mas bulliciosa posible y despertarlo villanamente, después de todo fueron amigos durante doce años, algo de confianza deberían de tener.

Así que tomó aire.

Se preparó.

Entró.

Y se decepcionó.

Eriol estaba despierto leyendo el diario por Internet, y la verdad es que a él tampoco se le hacía muy fácil conciliar el sueño, y justo cuando lo estaba logrando, a ella se le ocurría aparecer en su improvisada habitación, vestida solo con una larga camiseta que le llegaba a los muslos y un pequeño short que solo llegaba un poco mas abajo que la camiseta...y ahora era Eriol quien se preguntaba ¿a qué cura había matado, él no merecía tal castigo, justo cuando se había convencido de que a él ningún recuerdo del pasado lo atormentaba y de que

ningún sentimiento amoroso lo unía a Tomoyo, a ella se le ocurría aparecerse así frente a él¿acaso piensa que por ser su amigo no piensa como hombre?...al parecer eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-no podía dormir así que como al parecer tú tampoco ¿te gustaría que habláramos hasta que nos de sueño? –preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa, y es que aún en esas fachas, Tomoyo parecía una diosa.

-fantástica idea –congenió Eriol –pero¿te parece que vayamos por algo de comer a la cocina, creo que el efecto de la pizza ya pasó –ofreció con una sonrisa

-justamente pensaba en lo mismo

Y así fueron a la cocina.

Juntos.

Riendo de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría.

Y entre bromas, helado y chocolate se les pasó la noche, y conciliaron el sueño entre risas y comida, cayendo rendidos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

_**Continuará...**_

**¿qué les pareció?...¡yo he quedado encantada con el resultado del primer capítulo! Espero ustedes también, la próxima semana llegaré con otro capítulo, prometo no dejar botado el fic primero que nada y espero que me dejen reviews para saber su opinión y animarme a escribir!...**

**Una pregunta que se harán es ¿por qué Eriol futbolista, a decir verdad yo me lo imaginaba como empresario o abogado, pero después de ver el partido junto con mi papá entre Inglaterra y Ecuador, una hermosa escena se me vino a la mente y no la puedo sacar de ahí hasta que la realice, así que Eriol es futbolista.**

**Prometo mas acción y mas S/S en los próximos capítulos, así que paciencia...**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo uso esto para divertirme**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡dejen r/r!**


	2. Tan solo tu

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, salvo algunos de apariciones esporádicas, son propiedad de Clamp, yo solo los uso para mi entretención**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**PROBLEMAS DE CONVIVENCIA**

**POR KLAUSSS**

Una de las cosas por la cual el edificio "charsimp" es tan solicitado, es su cercanía con la gran variedad de locales, donde puedes encontrar de todo, desde arena para gatos, hasta objetos sadomasoquistas, uno de estos locales es el supermercado "Shokuji".

Con treinta pasillos, perfectamente distribuidos por todo el lugar, en el "Shokuji" puedes encontrar desde dulces hasta disfraces para el día de brujas, un verdadero supermercado.

El Sábado, es el día oficial que Sakura y Syaoran dedican a realizar las compras de la semana, ya que descubrieron, que si solo uno se encargaba, podían suceder dos cosas, que se le olvidara realizar la compra y tuviesen que mendigar a Tomoyo o la segunda y la mas factible, que uno comprara un cereal de un mal sabor…

Bueno, centrándonos en la historia, nos encontramos en un día sábado, a las diez de la mañana en el pasillo trece del ya nombrado supermercado, en este pasillo, se lleva a cabo el debate más importante que los empleados de dicho local hayan presenciado alguna vez en su vida…

-¡Pero Syao¡si comes chocolate vas a engordar y no vas a casarte nunca!

-Habla por ti Saku –murmuró con malicia- yo no estoy tan desesperado

-¿Insinúas que me quedaré solterona? –cuestionó con una peligrosa calma

-No –respondió mientras tomaba el cereal de chocolate y lo colocaba en el carro- solamente te hago ver las cosas buenas de la vida, y las hojuelas de maíz sinceramente no son una de ellas- sonrió mientras caminaba a la sección de los flanes- ¿qué quieres¿Caramelo o chocolate?

-¡Syaoran!

-Bueno ya, caramelo

-Eres imposible ¿lo sabías?

Syaoran se limitó a sonreír

-Bueno- inició una conversación el castaño- ¿crees que Tomoyo se haya acostado con Eriol? –cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Syaoran!...Tomoyo no es de ese tipo de chicas

-En ningún momento e insinuado eso, solo digo, que si ellos tuvieron algo en el pasado lo pueden tener ahora

-Syao –habló Sakura lentamente- eso fue hace ¿Qué? Siete años

-¿Y qué tiene? –La cuestionó- yo todavía estoy enamorado de mi primer beso

-Conociendo lo precoz que eres, eso fue a los doce años –bromeó Sakura

¡Exacto¿y sabes con quién fue?

-¿Fue a los doce años? –preguntó alarmada la castaña

Syaoran asintió

-¡Wow, sabía que eras precoz pero no para tanto…

Syaoran sonrió nuevamente mientras tomaba tres paquetes de pastas

-¿Y quién fue la "afortunada"? –bromeó Sakura

-Adivínalo –se limitó a responder el castaño

- Malvado-susurró la chica pero por no quedar sin tema de conversación trató de adivinar-mmm… ¿Megumi?

Syaoran negó

-Mmmm-volvió a intentar Sakura- ¿Carla, Kitsun, Naomi, Shilo o Naoko?

Syaoran negó nuevamente

-¿Seguro que fue con una mujer? –preguntó Sakura burlona

-¡Sakura!

-Bueno, era para estar segura –se quedó pensando un momento- ¡No me digas que fue Tomoyo! –Exclamó alarmada

-¿cómo se te ocurre?

-¿entonces fue Eriol?

-No Saku, ya te dije que fue con una mujer, y esa mujer –Tomó tres cajas de leche- fuiste tú

-¿Yo? –Preguntó sonrojada- nosotros nunca nos besamos a esa edad

-Claro que sí –exclamó- estábamos llegando de la escuela, nos detuvimos frente a la casa de la señora Mihao, que aún no había cambiado los maceteros de margaritas amarillos y me dijiste que ya todos nuestros compañeros habían besado a alguien –tomó tres chocolates aprovechando la distracción de Sakura- entonces por mutuo acuerdo –continuó recalcando el "mutuo" mientras caminaba hacia el otro pasillo- nos besamos para no quedar como los raros del curso

Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta de que Syaoran recordaba todos los detalles- ¡Tienes razón, después de eso me invitaste un helado de chocolate para festejar nuestro primer beso- finalizó con una carcajada

Syaoran solo sonrió con melancolía al percibir que Sakura no había escuchado el "yo todavía estoy enamorado…"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la cortina entre abierta, pegándole en el rostro e incitándolo a despertarse, muy a su pesar, Eriol tuvo que hacerle caso al sol de verano, tenía deberes que atender, así que abriendo un ojo primero y luego el otro, se rindió ante el sol. Casi inconcientemente su mano fue hacia la parte de la cama que Tomoyo ocupó durante la noche, y extrañado, y para que negarlo, decepcionado por su ausencia, se levantó de la cama.

-Buenos días –saludó al salir del "estudio de Tomoyo" después de haberse arreglado

-Buenos días Eriol –respondió la amatista el saludo -¿vas a salir? –cuestionó mirando lo bien que se veía con esos pantalones negros hasta las rodillas y su camiseta blanca.

-Sí, lo de siempre, a entrenar –respondió sirviéndose un vaso de jugo -¿te parece si cuando vuelva vamos a comprar los muebles?

Tomoyo asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces iré a saludar a los "vecinos" y de ahí me voy

Tomoyo miró el reloj negro que colgaba en la pared frente a ella –son las 10:30, todavía están en el supermercado

-¿van juntos al supermercado? –Cuestionó extrañado –parecen pareja

Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa –Lo mismo digo yo, ellos son los únicos que no se dan cuenta

-Siempre ha sido así –murmuró

Tomoyo se limitó a sonreír

-¡oye! –Exclamó de repente tras unos minutos de silencio- la señora Kaho vino a buscarte esta mañana, quería conocerte –dijo burlona

-¿la señora Kaho? –Frunció el ceño- ¿esa que viola con la mirada? –preguntó esto último con algo de miedo

-Exacto, dijo que vendría a eso de las once

Eriol miró el reloj -10:45, tengo tiempo –susurró

La besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo, no quería perder su inocencia todavía.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Puedes dejar de cambiar de estación de una vez por todas! –exclamó Syaoran exasperado. Eran las doce del día e iban en la ford ecosport plateada de Syaoran, y como todos los sábados, discutían porque Sakura no se decidía por una estación de radio.

-Es que si no la cambio me perderé alguna canción buena que en algún momento determinado pasarán.

Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco –Saku –murmuró entre dientes- si estás destinada a escuchar una canción, la escucharás.

-No debí regalarte el alquimista de cumpleaños.

Syaoran sonrió -¿qué día es hoy? –preguntó Sakura después de un buen rato en silencio roto solamente por el sonido de la radio.

-Mmmm…24 de Julio¿Por?.

-La fiesta de la familia de Tomoyo es el 29¿la acompañarás este año?.

Syaoran negó –debo atender el caso de la señora Naku, al parecer quiere quedarse con la casa y los cuatro autos de su esposo.

-¡Que mal!-exclamó Sakura mientras fruncía la nariz creando un gesto que a Syaoran le encantó.

-¿Qué cosa? –cuestionó mientras se detenía en el semáforo y se daba vuelta para observarla.

Sakura volteó a verlo- que veinticinco años de matrimonio se acaben en una semana por una tontería.

-¿Te parece la infidelidad una tontería? –preguntó mientras arrancaba

-No digo eso, solo que es triste darse cuenta que durante veinticinco años no le diste a tu pareja lo necesario para que él no se buscara otra –respondió mientras cambiaba de estación.

-En eso tienes razón, pero pudo ser también culpa de ella –se detuvo a darle el paso a una ancianita que cruzaba la calle, ante esto Sakura sonrió- no sabemos las circunstancias en que las cosas sucedieron, por eso mismo debes estar seguro de amar a una persona antes de unirte a ella.

-y ¿cómo sabe uno cuando ama realmente a alguien? –preguntó mientras tomaba un paquete de galletas de una bolsa.

-Mmmm –se lo pensó Syaoran- supongo que simplemente lo sabes y punto, aunque creo que las señales te ayudan un poco –volvió a parar en otro semáforo.

-¿Señales?

-Si –tomó una de las galletas de Sakura- esas cosas que le pasan a tu cuerpo cuando ves a esa persona "X"

-¡Syaoran! No estoy hablando de sexo

-¿Quién está hablando de sexo?...malpensada

-Contigo uno nunca sabe

-Bueno –la ignoró Syaoran- con "señales" me refería a las cosas que te pasan cuando la ves, ya sabes, mariposas en el estómago, cambio de actitud, sonrojos y torpeza, esas cosas típicas

Sakura sonrió- ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

Syaoran asintió.

-¿Cómo pregunté eso?-bromeó Sakura- si tú vives enamorado.

Syaoran sonrió – uno solo se enamora una vez Saku, los demás son solo intentos para olvidar el verdadero.

-¡Entonces nuestro Syao está enamorado! –exclamó fingiendo estar emocionada, a decir verdad no le agradaba para nada la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviese enamorado, y no es que estuviese enamorada de él, trataba de auto convencerse, lo que sucede es que actualmente el mundo está lleno de malas mujeres que le partirían el corazón.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada- venga, ya llegamos ayúdame a sacar las bolsas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cuando Eriol llegó de su práctica de fútbol, se extrañó de ver su nueva residencia llena de gente, y no es que le molestara el hecho de ver a Sakura y a Syaoran en su departamento, todo lo contrario, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, lo que sí le extrañó fue ver a un completo ente sentado en el sillón de su departamento tratando con tanta familiaridad a su compañera, y no, no era por celos, simplemente trataba de protegerla de tanto bandido que hay por ahí.

-¡Eriol llegaste! –Sakura fue la primera en percatarse de su presencia.

-Buenas Tardes –Saludó a todos con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su bolso deportivo sobre el desayunador.

-¿Cómo te fue? –cuestionó Tomoyo.

-Muy bien, aunque nos están dando duro, tenemos un partido importante dentro de unos meses y el entrenador está estresado.

-¡Entonces es verdad! –exclamó anonado el ente- Vives con Eriol Hiragizawa y no me habías dicho.

-David- habló lentamente Syaoran- Se mudó recién ayer, agradece que te enteraste hoy.

Pero David mucho caso no le hacía a Syaoran, lo primero que hizo tras despertar de su aturdimiento fue levantarse y saludar a Eriol efusivamente- David Johanson, tu fan declarado, no sabes cuanto me emociona si quiera tocarte –chilló el joven mientras tomaba su mano y la sacudía fuertemente.

-Mucho gusto –exclamó incómodo Eriol lanzándole una mirada de auxilio a Tomoyo.

-David por Kami –exclamó Sakura tomándolo del hombro- lo estás intimidando

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó David enrojeciendo, al parecer había reaccionado- es que cuando estoy emocionado o nervioso hablo mucho y no paro, y como te darás cuenta estoy muy entusiasmado, estoy que me hago en la alfom...-

-David, cariño –exclamó Tomoyo haciendo que Eriol frunciera el ceño ante el "cariño" – ya nos dimos cuenta de lo emocionado que estás pero no te humilles por favor.

-Oh, claro- Desde ese momento, David solo habló lo necesario, al parecer estaba muy avergonzado e intimidado, intimidado por las miradas que Eriol le lanzaba, al parecer no le había agradado para nada la familiaridad con que él y Tomoyo hablaban.

-Bueno –rompió el incómodo silencio Eriol- no es que me queje de su presencia pero ¿qué hacen acá?.

-Oh –Todos se miraron incómodos, como tratando de encontrar que decir- Tenemos un problema –Tomoyo se decidió a decirle la verdad al inglés.

-¿Qué sucede¿Se acabó el chocolate? –preguntó como si ese en realidad fuese un gran problema.

-¡No llames al mal! –gritó asustado Syaoran- por suerte- prosiguió mas tranquilo- el problema es de una magnitud menor.

-¿Menor? –gritó Tomoyo exasperada- ¿Consideras un problema de menor magnitud el no tener pareja para la fiesta de mi familia y el hecho de que me convertiré en la solterona de mi familia? –respiró lentamente- Ya me puedo imaginar a mi madre –se aclaró la garganta- Tommy querida –comenzó imitando a la perfección la voz de Sonomi- me estás dejando en vergüenza frente a la familia, si quiera el rufián del abogaducho que traías los años anteriores, servía para sostener que estás en una época de rebeldía –finalizó seguida de una serie de carcajadas.

-¿Cómo que abogaducho? –preguntó enojado Syaoran que no le encontraba la gracia al asunto.

-Lo siento Syao, pero sabes que no eres del total agrado de mi madre.

Syaoran bufó.

-Bueno –Tomó Eriol el control- ¿Por qué Syao no puede acompañarte?.

-Tengo que atender un caso de divorcio- respondió el aludido enviándole a Tomoyo una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Y David? –volvió a intentar Eriol.

-T..Tengo...un...Tengo un d...desfile- Tartamudeó el aludido mientras sonreía interiormente porque semejante astro del fútbol se acordaba de su nombre.

-¿Eres modelo?.

David negó- diseñador...

-Oh –Eriol sonrió, no tenía nada que temer, su oportunidad con Tomoyo no moriría...¿oportunidad¡No, no tenía nada que temer porque ningún Don nadie rompería el corazón de su amiga, solo por eso sonrió- Entonces necesitas una pareja...¿qué día es?.

-El 29 de este mes- respondió Tomoyo mordiéndose ansiosa el labio inferior.

Mmm...Sábado...-Hubo unos minutos de expectación- No tengo nada planeado...yo puedo ser tu pareja.

-¿En serio? –cuestionó con los ojos brillantes la amatista.

-¡Eso sería genial! –exclamó emocionada Sakura- Tu madre adora a Eriol y le dará mucho gusto volver a verlo.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó sarcástico Syaoran- ya no irás con un abogaducho si no con un astro del fútbol.

-Si Syao, tienes razón- le siguió el juego la amatista- voy subiendo de status, mi madre estaría felíz.

Todos rieron contentos, sinceramente ese día sería para recordar.

-Bueno¿quién se queda a almorzar? –preguntó la amatista.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Eran ya las doce de la noche, el cielo estaba oscuro y las estrellas brillaban resaltando su belleza, Syaoran trataba de dormir, a decir verdad lo había logrado, estaba a solo unos momentos de lograr conciliar el sueño.

-_toc toc- _

-Demonios- maldijo el chino en voz baja- ¿ahora que querrá?.

-No Saku, Barney no vendrá a torturarte con sus canciones baratas- exclamó abriendo la puerta como si eso fuese cosa de todos los días.

-No Syao, no es eso- respondió la castaña fijando su vista en el rostro de Syaoran- es solo una duda.

-Dime –la animó el chico.

-¿O soy muy imaginativa –comenzó- o tu dijiste que todavía estás enamorado de mi?

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Hola!...esto va rápido, porque lo quiero subir ya...¿qué les pareció¡espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!...gracias por sus reviews, me animaron a seguir, muchas gracias a:**

**Mina:** muchas gracias por el review, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, abrazos

**Ceci-usui:** wow¡muchas gracias!...¿de verdad te gustó, espero este también te guste, a mi también me gusta el fútbol...y para que negarlo, Beckham jejeje...muchas gracias por el mensaje. Abrazos

**Javiera: **ya ves que no rompí la promesa, acá estoy con otro capítulo que espero también te guste, si, Eriol es cool y sexy xD...muchas gracias por tu review. Besos

**Suri-chan:** ¿te gustó de verdad, pues me alegra mucho, espero te sigas riendo con las locuras de esos dos, gracias por el review. Besos

**Soledad de los ángeles: **jejeje, apenas sepa cuantos curas hay que matar te aviso y ahí lo intentamos, me alegra mucho que te guste!...acá está el segundo capítulo a ver que tal no?...besos y abrazos con cariño

**Shi no Hime: **muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste, acá está otro capítulo para que veas que pasa entre todos esto, muchas gracias, abrazos

**Shami: **muchas gracias por tu review, espero este capítulo también te guste, si¡al parecer Tomoyo le quiere causar un infarto a Eriol!..ojala no lo logre, porque si no nos quedamos sin protagonista, lamentablemente tendremos que esperar un poco mas para que pase algo entre ellos, prometo apurarlo!...abrazos

**Daidoji-Tomoyo:** muchas gracias, acá estoy con otro capítulo, a ver que te parece este, besos

**Eriku: **acá estoy actualizando pronto, tal y como dije, pues si hay que darle paso a cosas nuevas, ya crecieron y pues que se note ¿no?...muchas gracias por tu review, besos

**Basileia Daudojiu¡**yo también me pregunto como será vivir con un tío como Eriol!...puede ser de todo menos aburrido, y si, si para lograrlo hay que matar a un cura...bueno, sip, al parecer Eriol siente algo por nuestra Tommy pero todavía no se dará cuenta...pero prometo adelantarlo eh?...jajaja, sí, algo de crédito hay que darle a Kaho, pero pronto te empezará a...mejor no digo nada...muchas gracias por tu review, espero este también te haya gustado...besos y abrazos

**Disculpen si faltan signos o guiones, la pagina se los come, lo siento**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**klausss**


	3. Inexplicable

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP salvo algunos de apariciones esporádicas**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Problemas de convivencia**

**Por: Klausss**

El departamento número diez se encontraba invadido por las carcajadas que cada minuto eran soltadas por dos escandalosos jóvenes, la señora Kaho no había ido a reclamar por el bullicio a las doce de la noche, y es que quería darle una buena impresión a su nuevo vecino, aunque no sabía como era, Kotaeru, su única hija, le había dicho que era muy apuesto, y de Kotaeru podías decir cualquier cosa menos que poseía mal gusto, por lo tanto decidió que lo mejor no era presentarse a las doce de la noche con una mascarilla para las arrugas y quedar como la mala del paseo.

David, Sakura y Syaoran, se habían retirado a las 11:30, los castaños alegando que tenían que preparar un caso muy importante, y la excusa de David fue que tenía que tener listos unos diseños para el lunes. Para sorpresa del inglés, David vivía en el piso de abajo y trabajaba con Tomoyo, y aunque al principio a Eriol le pareciese todo lo contrario, pudo deducir, que el rubio era totalmente opuesto a un homosexual, independientemente de sus extrañas tendencias a admirarlo de manera obsesiva, pudo observar muy bien las miraditas que les dirigía a las piernas de Tomoyo.

Ahora se encontraban en la sala del departamento, cada uno con su pijama puesto, y aunque Eriol trataba de evitar mirar las blancas piernas de su amiga, estas parecían invitarlo a observarlas y lucir como un pervertido, por lo tanto, para tener un tema de conversación y más para evitar mirar las piernas de la amatista había propuesto hablar del pasado, y media hora después no podían aguantar las risas de tantos recuerdos.

- Y cuando Sakura le rompió tres dientes a Ninaho de un pelotazo- recordó Tomoyo lo que convocó más carcajadas por parte de ambos

-¿Ese no fue el día en que llegó nuevo profesor de gimnasia?

Tomoyo frunció el ceño mientras pensaba –si, ese mismo día, cuando te nombraron capitán del equipo de Fútbol –respondió con una sonrisa

-También fue el día en que…-

-Si, ese mismo –lo interrumpió Tomoyo como si supiera el comentario que Eriol iba a hacer

-Tommy –comenzó Eriol después de unos minutos de silencio- creo que debemos aclarar todo esto, si no, nos sentiremos incómodos eternamente

-Eriol –Exclamó calmadamente- no hay nada que hablar, lo nuestro se terminó porque sí y punto.

-Por Kami Tomoyo –respondió- te estás comportando como una malcriada, sabes muy bien que no terminó porque sí.

-¿Entonces tú sabes por qué terminó? –Preguntó mientras trataba que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo empezaran a salir- porque si es así explícamelo porque yo no lo termino de entender- agregó en un susurro mientras se derrumbaba en el sofá contrario

A Eriol le dieron ganas de tantas cosas que no supo cuando fue que se encontraba tratando de tranquilizar a Tomoyo en un protector abrazo, la chica se apartó rápidamente- no quiero abrazos ni nada de eso, si lo que quieres es hablar –se limpió la cara con el dorso de su mano- hablaremos

-Tomoyo, no es nece…-

-Claro que es necesario- suspiró antes de volver a hablar- ya empezamos así que terminemos esto de una vez –se pasó las manos por la cara- lo nuestro terminó, porque yo no podía seguir en esa situación –susurró mientras fijaba su vista en sus manos las cuales permanecían, inmóviles, sobre sus rodillas

-¿Situación? –Cuestionó Eriol irónico- ¿Cuál situación, si mal no recuerdo- se sentó en la mesa de centro ubicada frente a Tomoyo- tu fuiste quien terminó conmigo, así que no te vengas a hacer la víctima frente a mí –ante esto Tomoyo alzó la mirada

-¿Víctima, nadie se está haciendo la víctima, te estoy tratando de explic…-se interrumpió a si misma al darse cuenta de que Eriol se levantaba- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Cuestionó yendo tras él- Tú me exigiste que habláramos- lo tomó del brazo- y eso es lo que vamos a hacer

Eriol se dio vuelta con furia- A mi habitación para no tener que escuchar tantas idioteces juntas

-¿Cómo que idioteces? –Lo cuestionó furiosa- ¿acaso lo que siento te parece una idiotez?

-No estoy diciendo eso, simplemente digo que me parece estúpido que ni tú sepas porque terminaste conmigo

-¡Porque yo sabía que el señor Servech al verte ese día en el partido te contrataría!- le gritó en su cara –y no quería que dejaras la oportunidad de tu vida solo por un amor infantil –susurró antes de correr a su habitación dejando a Eriol con una pregunta rondando en su cabeza¿fue lo de ellos un amor infantil?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

¿O soy muy imaginativa -comenzó- o tú dijiste que todavía estás enamorado de mí?

Syaoran despertó sobresaltado, pero al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido suspiró y se reclamó mentalmente, cada vez que le insinuaba a Sakura su "amor secreto" y ella por cierto ni le hacía caso, ese sueño lo acosaba, hasta que tal era el desespero por responderle, que amanecía bañado en sudor, sobre todo en esa época de verano…

El chino recreó el sueño en su mente, Sakura tocando su puerta con ese pijama, Sakura preguntándole, Sakura, Sakura y Sakura ¿acaso no podía dejar de pensar en ella, apretó la sábana en uno de sus puños como si con eso todo lo que sentía por Sakura se esfumaría, pero como siempre, fue en vano, se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo y no vio nada fuera de lo común, los mismos ojos color miel, la misma expresión altiva y el mismo cabello desordenado, se preguntó que era lo que atraía a las chicas, sonrió al recordar lo enojada que Sakura se ponía cada vez que le sonreía a una de esas jovencitas, borró su sonrisa enseguida, no podía seguir así, con decisión arrojó la toalla que había estado utilizando y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera ordenarle a su mano levantarse para tocar la puerta, esta se abrió, dando paso a una Sakura mas real pero no por eso menos hermosa que la de su sueño, con una cara llena de flojera y los ojos casi cerrados Sakura se mostraba ante él, con ese pijama veraniego que lo llenaba de ternura por ella.

Sakura había salido a buscar chocolate caliente, eso sí, a escondidas de Syaoran para que no le obligara a comprar mas cacao en polvo, así que tomó sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la puerta, claro, al momento de abrirla no se encontró con el usual pasillo vacío, si no con algo mucho mejor, imponente y apuesto aunque no hubiese dormido, se alzaba ante ella Syaoran.

-¡Syao! –Exclamó nerviosa pensando que su amigo se había dado cuenta de la falta de chocolate- ¿Sucede alg…- sus palabras se vieron acalladas por el peso de la boca del chino sobre la suya, en un beso suave y tierno, Sakura se puso rígida, mas por la sorpresa que por desagrado, pero poco a poco sin pensar mucho la situación se dejó llevar por el delicioso beso que el castaño le brindaba, colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus cuello y se dedicó a disfrutar.

Pero lamentablemente, y eso es algo que ellos no saben, el oxígeno es fundamental para poder vivir, así que cuando nuestros pulmones se ven necesitados de este preciado elemento, necesitamos empezar a respirar, y eso fue lo que sucedió, separándose lentamente para tomar aire, los castaños se vieron a los ojos con un sonrojo notable y una boba sonrisa.

-¿y eso por qué fue? –cuestionó la chica mientras respiraba profundamente

-Saku –dijo respirando rápidamente- presta atención porque no lo pienso repetir –suspiró y tomando a Sakura del codo ingresaron a la habitación de la chica, sentó a la castaña en la cama y se puso frente a ella- Llevo años guardando esto, y descubrí que por mas indirectas que te mando como que no logras atraparlo-volvió a suspirar- desde aquel primer beso, estás en mi mente, cada hora del día –tomó asiento a su lado- y sinceramente no sé que es, pero siguiendo todo lo que te dije mientras veníamos del supermercado –observó el peluche que estaba en la cama, era un regalo de él- Al parecer eres la persona que me hará feliz sin la necesidad de buscar a alguien mas, siento mariposas, tartamudeo y digo estupideces y lo mas tonto aún, es que me gusta sentir todo esto, no se cuando pasó, ni me interesa saberlo, solo sé que cuando discutimos aunque sea por el sabor del cereal me siento hecho un trapo solo porque tú no me hablas –Sakura sonrió- sé muy bien, que no te he dado la mejor impresión todos estos años, pero solo quiero que sepas, que si tú me das la oportunidad, haré todo lo posible para que tú me quieras como yo a ti.

Syaoran sin esperar respuesta alguna se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, hasta que una sonora carcajada interrumpió la acción, quedó petrificado, de Sakura para rechazarlo hubiese pensado cualquier cosa menos que se burlaría de sus sentimientos, así que mas dolido que furioso se dio vuelta para encararla.

-¿Puedo saber que es tan chistoso?

Sakura respiró hondo tratando de recobrar la compostura – ¡Todo esto! –respondió antes de soltar otra risotada.

-¿Te parece chistoso que yo trate de la mejor manera decirte lo que siento? –cuestionó el chino frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura asintió como pudo, pero al ver el dolor en los ojos del chico, se calmó en seguida y se acercó a él.

-Syao –hablaba pausadamente como si disfrutara verlo ansioso- no me refería a que tus sentimientos fueran graciosos, porque en ninguna medida lo son, créeme que me llena de orgullo saber que sientes todas esas cosas por mí –Tomó una gran bocanada de aire- pero- Syaoran sintió una cuchillada en el corazón, los "pero…" en las respuestas a las declaraciones nunca eran buenas.

-¿Pero? –la animó Syaoran a seguir cuando vio que se detuvo por su inconciente estremecimiento.

-Pero este no eres tú, parece una declaración sacada de un libro de amor, y eso no es lo que me interesa –sonrió dulcemente al ver como sus ojos estaban nublados por la confusión- Syao, si quieres que de verdad te crea lo que me dices, me lo tendrás que decir como tú lo sientes, no como crees que a mí me gustará –finalizó mirándolo con ternura.

Syaoran se preguntó mentalmente ¿cómo hacía esa mujer para que cada cosa que el dijera le hiciese sentir como un estúpido frente a ella? Y sonrió al darse cuenta que no pudo elegir mejor persona, como amiga era dulce y graciosa y como ser humano es uno de los mejores que pudo haber conocido, y sonrió nuevamente, porque se dio cuenta de que aunque estuviesen todo el día peleando ella siempre se iba a preocupar por él.

-¿Lo qué yo siento? –preguntó dudoso, una cosa era aprenderse una declaración de película, pero otra era soltarle, así como si nada, todo lo que sentía.

Sakura asintió sonriente –si no nos hablamos con la verdad –tomó la mano derecha del chico- nunca vamos a avanzar.

Syaoran fijó su vista en sus manos unidas- Bueno pues, yo –carraspeó- yocreoquetequiero- dijo rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que ni él se había entendido.

Sakura frunció el ceño y soltó su mano -¿acaso crees que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo? –cuestionó frustrada.

-¿No puedes dejar de reclamar ni un solo momento?

-¡Pues no!

-¡Es que no puedo creer que aún así te quiera, eres insoportable –vociferó.

-¿me quieres? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-¿Ah?

-Acabas de decir que me quieres –dijo más para si misma que para el chico- ¿Es cierto?

-Pues claro que lo es, no lo iba a decir solo porque sonaba bonito –respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces me quieres.

-Ya te dije que…- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los suaves labios de Sakura, iniciando un beso suave y tierno que poco a poco se fue volviendo intenso, demostrando todo lo que durante mucho tiempo escondieron.

Ya separados y tratando de recobrar la respiración, Syaoran tuvo un pensamiento existencialista, y no pudo evitar el expresarlo

- ¿y eso a que vino?- murmuró dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo bien que se sentían los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cuello

-Lo dijiste a tu manera.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo dijiste a tu manera –repitió- sin rodeos ni cosas cursis, fuiste directo y sincero, a tu manera.

Syaoran sonrió – ¿y ahora que se supone que viene?

-Pues –Sakura se mordió el labio inferior- yo te tendría que responder y dependiendo de la respuesta tú actúas.

-Esto me está estresando.

-Es lo básico Syaoran –tomó aire- yo también te quiero.

Syaoran se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo bien que esa simple frase lo hacía sentir.

-Entonces- murmuró sobre sus labios- yo debería decir –la abrazó mas fuerte- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Vas aprendiendo pequeño saltamontes- bromeó la castaña- Si Syao, quiero salir contigo.

Y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más ansias, aplomo, entusiasmo y amor que nunca, porque ambos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos, ya no había dudas solo amor…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Eriol se despertó el Domingo con el pensamiento fijo de ir a comprar los muebles tras el entrenamiento, por muy bonito que pudiese ser el sofá de Tomoyo, dormir en él tres noches seguidas no era lo mejor para su espalda, su entrenador se la había repetido hasta el cansancio, pero conociendo lo terco que Hiragizawa puede ser decidió no insistir demasiado, ahora teniendo espasmos en su espalda Eriol se retorcía de arrepentimiento por no haberle hecho caso al entrenador.

Si bien era cierto que pudo ir a comprar sus cosas ese mismo Sábado, pero los malos entendidos con Tomoyo le había obligado a aplazarlos hasta el día de hoy, así que con unas energías sorprendentes se levantó del sofá dispuesto a buscar sus muebles, no sin antes haber encontrado un masajista.

Cuando Eriol salió del baño eran las 7:30 a.m., encontró a Tomoyo frente al desayunador con una taza de café en su mano derecha y el diario en su mano libre, iba vestida formalmente como él se imaginaba iría todos los días a trabajar, a pesar de estar enfadado con ella por el suceso de la noche anterior, no pudo evitar el darle el visto bueno a su traje color blanco, contrastando perfectamente con la blusa negra que abajo llevaba, cuando Tomoyo le contó sobre su trabajo, imaginó que sería una publicista normal, ya que llevaba muy poco tiempo trabajando en esa empresa, pero guiándose por su vestimenta y el respeto que inspiraba lo mas seguro sería que tuviese uno de los puestos "elevados".

-Buenos días –saludó con una sonrisa la amatista, como si la pelea del día anterior ni hubiese sucedido.

-Buenos días –respondió el chico con un poco de miedo, a veces le gustaría saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de las mujeres -¿irás a trabajar hoy? –cuestionó mas por evitar quedarse en silencio que por interés

La chica asintió

-David vendrá por mí dentro de quince minutos, tenemos una junta de emergencia

Ante la sola mención del rubio Eriol apretó con más fuerza de la normal la taza de café recién servido que portaba en una de sus manos, aunque David le cayera de lo mejor y pudiesen llegar a ser buenos amigos no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que escuchar su nombre recién saliendo de una pelea de "amores infantiles" como Tomoyo bien las había bautizado.

-¿Qué harás tú hoy?

-Tengo entrenamiento a las nueve y de ahí salgo a comprar los muebles –Tomó un muffin del plato de Tomoyo y le dio un mordisco –están muy buenos –murmuró tras haber tragado el pedazo.

Tomoyo sonrió dando las gracias

-Trata de que no te persigan hoy –murmuró burlona la amatista

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó mas preocupado por el muffin que por la chica

-Míralo tú mismo –susurró colocando el diario frente a él, lo primero que el chico vio fue una foto suya saliendo del edificio en la portada del diario, acompañada eso sí de un "discreto" Titular, en mayúsculas y resaltado con negrita, el titular rezaba: "_Astro del fútbol en Japón",_ acompañado de una extensa reseña donde contaban desde como se había hecho la cicatriz en la parte trasera del muslo a como había logrado entrar a la selección inglesa, obviamente incluidos "su primer amor" y "su matrimonio fallido".

-¿Cómo se enteran de esto?

-Son reporteros –murmuró la amatista- es su trabajo- en ese instante el celular de Tomoyo empezó a sonar, la chica lo tomó y tras comprobar que en la brillante pantalla decía "_David",_ colgó y guardó el aparato en su bolso negro.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el inglés mientras leía la noticia.

-David, me tengo que ir –respondió la chica recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Acaso no puede tocar la puerta?

La chica negó- estamos apurados, la reunión comienza a las 8:30 y debo terminar de preparar unas cosas, además es la última vez que me recogerá –Tomó otro muffin mientras se dirigía a la salida- mañana me entregan mi auto –guardó las llaves en su bolso- que te vaya bien- se despidió desde la puerta, apenas viendo a Eriol agitar su mano.

-Buenos días cariño- la saludó David apenas Tomoyo llegó al auto

-Buenos días David- la amatista sonrió -¿así que hoy vamos elegantes? –preguntó mientras le acomodaba la corbata al chico

-Hay que impresionar al jefe

-Y a Mailing –agregó la amatista haciendo sonreir al chico.

-¿Cuándo se lo pedirás? –le preguntó la amatista cuando el chico encendió el auto.

-Cuando esté seguro que no me rechazará

-Por Kami David –reclamó la chica exasperada- ¿Crees que Mailing te rechazará? Solo mírate

-Mira quién lo dice –se burló el rubio- no soy yo quien tiene miedo de "revivir un amor infantil"

-¿Podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento?- se quejó mientras veía como los diarios con las fotos de Eriol eran vendidos.

David solo se encogió de hombros.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Sakura estaba despierta desde las seis, aunque el trabajo acumulado desde la semana pasada la ponía de mal humor, ni siquiera la montaña de papeles que le faltaba por revisar le lograba quitar esa boba sonrisa del rostro, con un tazón de cereal a su lado, y el pijama aún puesto, revisaba los papeles de un divorcio cuando sintió un suave beso en su cuello.

-Buenos días- murmuró la chica

-Buenos días- susurró Syaoran en su oído -¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien- contestó con un tono meloso- pero recordé que tengo que terminar esto para el miércoles.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó sentándose a su lado y comiendo el cereal

-El divorcio de la señora Naoko, llevo acá dos horas y todavía no entiendo como pretende quedarse con la casa¡ella le fue infiel! –Al alzar la vista de los papeles se topó con la mirada de Syaoran sobre ella -¿Qué¿Qué tengo?

-Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías? –Sakura enrojeció tan de repente, mientras sonreía, hace mucho que no se sonrojaba…

_**Continuará…**_

**Acá el tercer capítulo, lamento mucho no poder contestar los reviews, prometo contestarlos en el prox. Capítulo, pero conforme vayan llegando, si desean que les conteste, por favor dejen una dirección¡muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajes!**

**Ahora hablando del capítulo ¿qué les ha parecido, estaba esperando escribir este capítulo rápido para aclarar todas las dudas sobre David y el pasado de estos chicos¿qué les pareció la declaración, por lo visto estos no dejan de pelear ni declarándose…nos vemos la prox. Semana (esta vez lo adelanté un día porque mañana no podré subir)**

**Aclaración: en el capítulo pasado me equivoqué, puse que la fiesta sería el Sábado 29 cuando en realidad sería el Sábado 1 de Agosto, lo siento mucho**

**Besos**

**Klausss**


	4. Secretos

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP salvo algunos de apariciones esporádicas. **

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**PROBLEMAS DE CONVIVENCIA**

**POR: Klausss**

-Azul, azul –susurró mientras que con la mirada buscaba el lápiz por todo el suelo.

Hace horas que su reunión había terminado, así que decidió regresar al departamento a completar el único trabajo que tenía pendiente, la publicidad de unos nuevos zapatos deportivos, así que con lápices desparramados por el suelo, su block de ideas y obviamente sus hojas, se sentó durante dos horas a rezar para que la inspiración llegara, pero la inspiración al parecer tiene la misma costumbre de Eriol, llegar tarde.

-Hola Tommy –y hablando del rey de Roma...

-...- no le pensaba contestar, en la mañana le había saludado creyendo, en vano, que el se disculparía por la discusión, pero viendo lo testarudo que resultaba ser él se rindió ante la "adversidad".

-¡Hola Tommy! –exclamó mas fuerte creyendo que no lo había oído.

Nada, silencio.

Se acercó con pasos rápidos hacia donde estaba.

-Bien, no pienso seguir con esta situación.

La chica alzó la mirada dándole a entender que le prestaba atención.

-Lo siento.

-¿Ah?.

-Si –tomó asiento a su lado- siento lo de ayer, sé muy bien que fui injusto contigo –comenzó a jugar con un lápiz, azul...

Tomoyo esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-No te quise escuchar creyendo que yo tenía toda la razón, y lo siento –sacó un chocolate del bolsillo de su pantalón- creí que –dudó un poco- creí que cortaste conmigo por ser simplemente un capricho, y vi que en todo este tiempo, tú eres la persona que mas se ha preocupado por mí, por mi futuro, y fuiste capaz de sacrificarte para que yo avanzara, así que perdón.

Tomoyo lo envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Sabes bien que no te dejaría renunciar a tu sueño- le susurró en su oído.

Eriol sonrió por el comentario –lo sé muy bien, entonces...¿me perdonas?.

La chica asintió efusivamente, tras esto Eriol se levantó y fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirada? –cuestionó mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.

-Tengo que terminar un trabajo –la chica mordía el lápiz rojo mientras volvía a la intensa búsqueda del azul –pero- tomó el lápiz prodigo- aún no sé que hacer.

-¿y de que se trata?.

La chica ignoró la pregunta y se le quedó viendo fijamente mientras tomaba jugo.

-¿Tommy?.

-¡Eres perfecto! –exclamó presa de la emoción mientras se levantaba de un salto y lo miraba dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Eriol se atragantó pero lo disimuló muy bien, no todos los días Tomoyo soltaba esos comentarios.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu trabajo?.

-Todo –se limitó a contestar.

-¿Ah?.

Eriol no entendía¿qué pretendía la chica?.

-Tú eres futbolista ¿no?.

-Eso dicen –ahora sí que estaba confundido.

-Y mi publicidad es sobre zapatos deportivos.

Eriol entendió lo que la amatista buscaba.

-No, no y no. –Negó mientras colocaba el vaso en el lavaplatos- no pienso exhibirme de esa manera.

-Pero ¿Por qué?.

-¿Sabes lo que mi representante diría? –preguntó buscando una excusa.

-Ya no tienes representante –habló en tono de obviedad la amatista, recordando una de las conversaciones que tuvo con el chico su primer día de "estadía" –era Ashley y creo que me dijiste que todos los lazos se habían roto.

Eriol se pegó con la mano en la frente -¿Sabes que odio que sepas todo sobre mí?.

La amatista sonrió –venga, no te puedes negar, es por tu mejor amiga.

-Si sigues molestando así ya no lo serás –murmuró con rencor.

-Chantajista –Tomoyo descartaba en su mente ideas para convencerlo.

-Aprendí del mejor –respondió con avidez recordando a su padre.

El inglés recibió una fea mirada por parte de la chica .

-¡Eriol! –exclamó desesperada- si no termino esto, perderé mi empleo y tendré que mudarme a un departamento mas barato ¡por tu culpa!.

-Sabes muy bien que podría mantenerte sin problemas así que eso no es excusa.

Tomoyo maldijo en voz baja –Sí, pero la señora Kaho se dará cuenta y tratará de meterte a su hija hasta por los ojos diciendo algo como: "mi querida Kotaeru es totalmente autosuficiente, además de muy hermosa" –imitó a la perfección la voz nasal de la señora Kaho.

A Eriol en vez de risa, le dio miedo el comentario de Tomoyo.

-¿Kotaeru no será esa pelirroja que siempre anda con una mujer robusta?.

Tomoyo asintió extrañada -¿dónde las viste?.

El chico sonrió –digamos que me extrañó el hecho de que la señora al casi botar unas naranjas en el supermercado te culpara a ti.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta del odio que la señora Mizuki le profesaba aunque no estuvieran frente a frente.

–Entonces ¿me ayudarás? –preguntó cuando se hubo tranquilizado.

-Con tal de que me salves de Kotaeru, te doy mi vida Tommy –bromeó el muchacho.

La chica sonrió, de Kotaeru no lo salvaba nadie.

-¿Podemos empezar después de visitar a "los vecinos"? –preguntó Eriol al ver a Tomoyo llevarlo a rastras para poder tener mas iluminación.

La chica negó –dudo que seas bienvenido en este momento.

Eriol frunció el ceño dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de lo que la chica decía.

-Están saliendo –susurró la amatista presa de la emoción, como si fuera el suceso mas esperado del año

Cuando Eriol despertó del "shock" en que se había internado tras la sorpresa recibida lo único que pudo hacer fue vociferar un "¿Qué?", el cual de seguro se escuchó hasta el supermercado.

La chica soltó una carcajada –venga que no es para tanto- susurró mientras buscaba su cámara fotográfica en el bolso.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? –Eriol estaba al borde del colapso nervioso- dos de mis mejores amigos están saliendo y yo recién me vengo a enterar ¡de tu boca! –Tomoyo temía que Eriol se infartara- Ni siquiera son capaces de venir a avisarme me tengo que enterar ¡por ti!.

-Eriol relájate –Tomoyo abrió un poco la ventana- recién están saliendo desde la noche.

-¿Y tú cómo te enteraste? –preguntó desconfiado.

-Los mensajes de texto son muy útiles en estos casos.

¡Plop!.

Sí, ese fue Eriol.

-¿Y por qué a mi no me mandaron un mensaje? –ahora sí que se sentía ignorado.

-Mmmm –Tomoyo Hizo como que dudaba- No sé, será tal vez porque no tienen tú número –respondió en tono de obviedad.

-...

Silencio, eso significaba que Tomoyo tenía razón.

De repente una melodía interrumpió el silencio que se había instalado en la sala. Mientras Tomoyo buscaba el lugar ideal para ubicar a Eriol, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Puedes contestar? –preguntó la chica al verse incapaz de abandonar su tarea, y es que la fotografía era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba, tanto como para no interrumpir el difícil proceso de "inspiración" por el que atravesaba.

Eriol, tan obediente él, se acercó al desayunador donde la cartera de Tomoyo se encontraba, tras unos cuantos segundos donde encontró desde brillo para labios hasta chicles de menta, logró sacar el sofisticado aparato, donde en la brillante pantalla se resaltaba _"Mei"._

-¿Diga? –contestó Eriol dudoso.

Una femenina y delicada voz fue lo primero que Eriol escuchó en un torpe –_Lo siento, número equivocado._

-No, es el celular de Daidouji, habla su compañero de departamento.

-_¿Eriol? _–gritó, sorprendida, la mujer.

-Emm –el chico dudó- sí¿con quién hablo?.

-_Tan viejo estás que ni siquiera a tus amigos recuerdas Hiragizawa_.

La voz sonaba burlona, irónica, pero aún así emocionada.

Eriol sonrió, solo una persona, aparte de Syaoran podía hacer esa clase de comentarios.

-¿Meiling?

-_Genio_ –susurró irónica la voz.

Eriol soltó una carcajada, que por cierto hizo que Tomoyo se acercara¿se notaría acaso que Syaoran y Meiling eran familia?

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –preguntó Eriol mientras le hacía señas a Tomoyo indicándole así, que Meiling estaba al teléfono.

-_¿De qué¿qué estabas en la ciudad?_ –Meiling sonaba feliz –_eso es muy fácil amigo, solo basta ver las portadas de las revistas¿Y qué me dices de los titulares de los diarios?_

Eriol sonrió.

-_Si me preguntas acaso_ –Continuó la chica- _¿cómo me enteré que eras tú el nuevo compañero de departamento de Tommy, te diré que solo basta ver la sonrisa de imbécil que se le ve a nuestra amiga, y es obvio, hará que la Señora Kaho se infarte._

Eriol miró a Tomoyo, ciertamente se veía mas feliz.

-Buen punto –observó Eriol. -¿desde cuándo estás en Tokio?

-_Larga y aburrida historia_

-Tengo tiempo

-_Pero yo no tengo minutos _–bromeó Meiling.

-¿Te parece si nos reunimos todos ahora que tenemos un motivo para celebrar?

-_¿Hablas de nuestro mágico encuentro?_ –cuestionó la china.

-Hablo de Saku y Syao, Mei, Saku y Syao.

-_Buen_ _motivo, te parece dentro de dos horas en tu departament_o

Eriol miró a Tomoyo, que por cierto se encontraba algo distante, y mediante señas le preguntó.

La chica asintió, al parecer un poco enojada

-Entonces nos vemos Mei

-_Vale, besos_

-A ti también

Y colgó.

-¿Te parece si llamamos a Saku y a Syao? –preguntó Eriol dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono.

Tomoyo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Claro, pero ¿después puedes llamar a David? –preguntó conciente de la reacción que Eriol tendría.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En el departamento de Sakura y Syaoran, la situación era menos..."tensa", sentados en el sofá de la sala, y con el televisor como única luz, los castaños se encontraban demostrando que Sakura había perdido el miedo a los fantasmas e historias de terror.

-Aún no entiendo –se hizo escuchar Sakura- ¿me dices que su mamá la tiró al pozo por matar a los caballos? –Sakura tomó un poco de bebida de su vaso- Esta cosa es tan complicada ¿Por qué decidieron hacer una versión estadounidense?

Syaoran gruñó

-Saku, si sigues preguntando tanto ni yo voy a entender así que ¿por qué no te callas?

Sakura se negaba ante la posibilidad de decirle a Syaoran que si hablaban, tal vez no le asustaría tanto la película, pero no podía decírselo, su orgullo primero que todo.

La chica se acomodó mejor en el sillón, ante esto Syaoran bufó.

-Si tienes miedo podemos dejar de ver la película.

-No tengo miedo –contestó segura- además tú querías verte la película –agregó viendo de reojo la portada del DVD donde claramente y en letras blancas se leía _"RINGU"_

El chico pasó un brazo por los hombros de la castaña y la acercó mas a él.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Syaoran entretenido con la película y Sakura rogando que se acabara rápido, cuando de repente, el teléfono ubicado al lado del sofá sonó con un estrépito total, provocando que la chica pegara el grito de su vida.

-Saku tranquila –pedía el castaño entre risas, y es que no era para menos, ver a Sakura en posición fetal susurrando "Haz una copia" era para morirse de la risa.

-¿Qué fue eso? –susurró cuando despertó del "trance".

-Solo fue el teléfono –claro que Syaoran no se esperaba que con esta respuesta, Sakura volviera a gritar, mientras el aparato seguía sonando, Syaoran buscó el control remoto, oprimió _"pause" _y se levantó para contestarlo.

-Diga –observó a Sakura que temblaba en el sofá.

-_¿Syao? _

-Si Tommy, soy yo –respondió enviándole a Sakura una mirada de "te lo dije".

Aún así, la chica abrió los ojos aterrorizada

-Cuelga –susurró

-¿Ah?

-Cuelga –repitió esta vez haciendo ademanes indicando así, que cortara la llamada

-¿Me esperas un momento Tommy?

_-claro –_respondió la voz al otro lado

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-Así empezó la película –dijo en un susurro asustado.

-Por Kami Saku, no me digas que tienes miedo –se burló el chico, con el teléfono aún en su mano. -¿te parece si hablo con Tommy y de ahí si quieres le sacamos una copia al DVD?

La chica negó.

-No Syao, tiene que ser la copia del video en sí.

El chino rodó los ojos mientras tomaba nuevamente el teléfono.

-¿Tommy?

-_Aquí estoy._

El chico verificó el número en el identificador de llamadas _"dpto. Tommy/Eriol"_

-Por Kami –se exasperó el muchacho-¿vives enfrente y me llamas por teléfono?

La amatista soltó una risita nerviosa

-¿No me digas que te dio flojera? –afirmó mas que preguntar

_-Bueno, Syao_ –cambió de tema la chica indicando así que la afirmación de Syao era correcta- _te llamo para invitarlos al departamento_

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-_Pues que a Mei se le ocurrió celebrar su reencuentro con Eriol además de la nueva relación_.

-¿Nueva relación? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño a la vez que miraba furtivamente a una nerviosa Sakura.

-_Por si_ _no sabías estás saliendo con Sakura_ –respondió en tono de obviedad.

-Ah, esa relación

-_Sí, esa relación _–Syaoran oyó que la chica hablaba con alguien mas al otro lado de la línea- _bueno¿se dignan a atravesar el pasillo?_

-Pues, creo que Sakura irá, yo tengo que revisar unos papeles para mañana

-_Por Kami, vives enfrente, abres la puerta y trabajas en la sala_

-No podemos hacer eso –habló con seriedad- la señora Kaho se quejará

-Syao –habló la voz de Sakura la cual había tomado el teléfono de la oficina-la señora Kaho está enamorada de ti

Una carcajada masiva se dejó escuchar en la otra línea, dando a entender que estaba en el _"speak phone"_

-¿Por mas que crezcan no podrán dejar de burlarse de mí?

_-Creo que lo has atrapado Lee_ –contestó Eriol

-Esto es patético- murmuró enojado- primero soy un abogaducho y después se burlan de mí en masa.

Sintió los brazos de Sakura rodearle la espalda, se dio vuelta para mirar su rostro y la encontró con el teléfono a mano y una sonrisa burlona.

-_Bueno_ –Tomoyo tomó en sus manos la conversación- _¿vendrán?_

-Si pierdo mi trabajo ustedes se encargarán de conseguirme uno- aceptó Syaoran de una manera peculiar.

-No te preocupes Syao –lo consoló Sakura aún hablando por teléfono- el jefe también está enamorado de ti.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Las risas ya se habían hecho frecuentes en el ambiente, y es que no se podía negar que reírse de la vez en que Eriol metió un autogol e incluso celebró el "gran" tiro, era inevitable.

-y-y de-d-de- tartamudeó Tomoyo por la risa contenida- y decidiste darte un tiempo en el fútbol por una crisis existencialista.

Tras esto todos estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas.

Todos habían llegado ya, por mas mala cara que Eriol puso, Tomoyo mantuvo firme su posición e invitó a David, que aunque no había asistido al colegio con ellos se reía imaginando cada situación.

-¿Cuándo llegará Meiling? –preguntó Sakura desde el suelo apoyada en el sofá donde Eriol estaba sentado, se había ubicado ahí para tener mas cercanía con la mesa del maní.

-¿No se supone que era ella la que quería que nos reuniéramos? –preguntó Syaoran sentado en un sofá doble junto a Eriol.

-Ya saben que Mei no es de llegar a la hora –contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Sí –la apoyó Eriol- ¿recuerdan su lema en el colegio?

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Sakura- ¿Si tiene buen trasero pídele su número?

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-Me refería a "Yo nunca llego tarde, todos los demás llegan muy temprano".

-Ah, ese –exclamó Sakura

En ese mismo instante, el timbre sonó alertando la visita de un ente, el cual bien podría ser Meiling o algún vecino colado con la excusa del azúcar.

Eriol se levantó a abrir, pero ni bien pudo reconocer a la persona al otro lado de la puerta, cuando una ágil figura femenina se lanzó a sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañé Mei –dijo entre risas el inglés cuando se vio liberado del cariñoso abrazo.

La chica sonrió cariñosamente mientras se adentraba a la sala a saludar a los demás.

-Me alegro Eriol, pero no creas que con eso te perdono de no avisarme que te ibas a casar.

El silencio se posó en la sala ¿Eriol se iba a casar?

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Hola¿qué les pareció el capítulo¿muy aburrido, sin gracia, pues a mí personalmente no me gustó mucho, es de esos capítulos que no me gustan pero son necesarios para el hilo conductor de la historia.**

**Aún así, hablemos del capítulo¿cómo reaccionará Tomoyo al darse cuenta de que Eriol no solo terminó con Ashley si no que rompió su compromiso? O mejor aún ¿cómo reaccionarán todos al darse cuenta que Eriol no les avisó de su boda, bueno dejando eso de lado, vimos mínimos celos de Tomoyo, con la amistad entre Eriol y Mei, aunque aviso desde ya que lo de ellos dos es puro amor fraternal¿se dará cuenta Eriol o seguirá en su mundo de pelotas de fútbol y avisos publicitarios?**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el prox. Capítulo¡muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

**Klausss**


	5. Si enamorarse

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, salvo algunos que irán apareciendo esporádicamente.**

**Problemas de convivencia.**

**Capítulo V**

**Por: Klausss**

-A ver si capto la idea –Murmuró Syaoran rompiendo así el silencio- Meiling dice –volteó a ver a la aludida- ¿que Eriol se iba a casar?

Meiling asintió.

-¿No sabían?

-Está claro que no Mei –susurró Tomoyo.

-Esta vez si entendí- volvió a hablar Syaoran- ¿Eriol se iba a casar antes que yo?

-¡Si! –se exaltó Sakura pegándole un manotazo en la rodilla.

-¡Genial! –exclamó el chino irónico- tras de abogaducho y maltratado por mi novia voy a quedarme soltero.

Todos lo miraron interrogantes.

-Si Eriol no se casó imagínense lo que me queda a mi.

Los presentes rodaron los ojos, Syaoran nunca cambiaría.

-Chicos –comenzó Eriol pero se vio interrumpido por una melodía que extrañamente salía del bolso de Meiling.

-Oh demonios-maldijo la chica mientras buscaba en su bolso el celular.

A Eriol se le hizo semejante, en contenido, el bolso de Meiling con el de Tomoyo, brillo labial por ahí, servilletas, sacarina entre papeles, billetera y en el fondo una luz titilando en un claro grito de _"acá estoy, donde me dejaste la última vez"_, en su cabeza la duda de ¿por qué las mujeres dejan el celular en la parte más escondida de su bolso? Se formuló, pero decidió ahorrarse miraditas de _"cállate rompe compromisos"_ así que la duda se quedó en su lugar natal, su cabeza.

-¿Aló? –Preguntó Meiling en un suspiro¿acaso no pueden hacer nada sin ella?

-Pero es Domingo- exclamó enojada, al parecer, llamaba alguien del trabajo.

-Muy bien, iré –la chica suspiró pesadamente antes de colgar –Tommy –dijo mirándo a la amatista- ¿sería mucha molestia que llamaras un Taxi? –cuestionó mirándo a todos apenada.

-Claro pero ¿qué pasó? –cuestionó Tomoyo mientras buscaba el teléfono inalámbrico.

Todos miraron a la china, Eriol seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

-Hiragizawa- se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Tomoyo.

El chico pasó saliva, Tomoyo nunca lo llamaba por el apellido.

-¿Dónde dejaste el teléfono?

-yo no lo usé-elevó la voz para que la amatista escuchara.

-¿Cómo que no? –la voz se escuchaba mas cerca, de seguro estaba en el estudio- Tú lo usaste para llamar a la empresa de los muebles.

-Pero tú llamaste al tal Matsuo.

-Pero luego tú...

-¿se pueden callar de una vez! –la interrumpió Meiling- Necesito irme en este instante, hubo un problema con la tela de la colección, que por cierto estoy encargada de organizar su lanzamiento¡y ustedes pelean por quien usó el teléfono!.

-¿Estás diciendo –habló David- que la tela de mi colección no ha llegado y están esto dos discutiendo por la ubicación del aparatejo ese?

Meiling asintió eufórica.

-Recoge tus cosas –ordenó David levantándose- yo te llevo, Yukari va a escucharme –susurró esto último para sí.

La china asintió nuevamente mientras que con la mano se despedía generalizadamente, al llegar al lado de Eriol le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento- le susurró- creí que ya le habías dicho.

El inglés negó dando a entender que no importaba.

-Algún día tenía que decirlo.

La chica lo abrazó cariñosamente, y esperó a que David terminara de hablar con Tomoyo.

Cuando David y Tomoyo se fueron la sala se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

-Huy Syao –la disimuló Sakura- mira la hora que es, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, cité a la señora Naoko a eso de las ocho.

-Sí –le siguió el juego Syaoran- veremos como llegar a un acuerdo, hasta luego chicos –se despidió con la mano.

-Hasta luego.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar –susurró Eriol llegando a su lado.

-¿Tú que crees?.

_

* * *

_

-Creo que me equivoqué –murmuró Meiling.

Habían avanzado 10 de los 20 minutos que se necesitaban para llegar a la empresa y era la primera oración completa que la china decía.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –y obviamente David no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Eriol no les había dicho nada a los chicos, tal vez esperaba el momento indicado y yo lo arruiné –Volteó a mirar por la ventanilla del auto de David.

El chico sonrió.

-Creo que lo que hiciste estuvo bien –murmuró minutos después.

-¿Te parece que estuvo bien que hiciera pasar a Eriol un mal rato?.

El rubio negó.

-Me parece que Hiragizawa no tenía ni planeado decirle a los chicos que se iba a casar, claro que pudiste elegir un momento mejor, pero se enteraron por ti y no por esas revistas que andan circulando por toda la ciudad.

Meiling asintió.

-Es increíble como se alborotan cuando alguien famoso pisa Tokio –habló la chica.

David se detuvo en un semáforo.

-Tienes razón –concordó con ella- medio pone un pie en la ciudad y ya le averiguan la vida entera, no sabía que Tomoyo había salido con Eriol.

Meiling sonrió.

-Esos dos tienen una historia desde que tengo memoria.

En ese momento el móvil de David empezó a sonar, se estacionó.

-¿Qué pasa Yukari?

Meiling lo volteó a ver, la verdad es que David no era para nada feo, se notaba a kilómetros que no era japonés, su cabello rubio, enroscado, enmarañado¡le encantaba, claro que ya había perdido toda esperanza con él¿cómo él, David Johansson, se iba a fijar en la alocada, inquieta y bulliciosa Meiling?

-Sí Yukari yo le aviso, si adiós –David colgó a la vez que Meiling se daba vuelta para mirar la ventanilla.

-Me acaban de informar –habló el chico llamando la atención de Lee- que la tela acaba de llegar, que no hay de que preocuparse.

Meiling suspiró botando así la tensión acumulada

-Gracias a los dioses, estaba apunto de llorar.

El chico sonrió y miró su reloj.

-Todavía es temprano y no he probado bocado, te invito a comer .

Meiling asintió.

Para que decirlo, se veía mas contenta que nunca, y David supo, que ese era su día, hoy la chica sabría de sus sentimientos.

_

* * *

_Syaoran bufó, hace quince minutos que se había acostado y no podía conciliar el sueño es que ¿no se supone que era el mejor amigo de Eriol¿cómo no le avisó que se mataba, digo, casaba? 

Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por unos leves toques en la puerta.

Se levantó a abrir mientras se ponía la camiseta ubicada en la silla de su computador.

-¿Qué pasó Saku? –susurró como si temiera despertar a alguien.

-Mi televisor se apaga y se prende solo –respondió mirando a todas partes por si la niña de "Ringu" venía por ella.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

La chica lo miró suplicante.

-No, no y no –Syaoran de un momento a otro se había puesto rojo.

-Pero Syao...

-No Saku, no puedes dormir conmigo ¿sabes lo feo que se vería eso?

-Por Kami Syao, no te pongas con remilgos, llevamos toda una vida conociéndonos y dormimos juntos miles de veces.

-Sí, pero ahora estamos saliendo.

Sakura negó rodando los ojos.

-Hazlo por mí.

Syaoran suspiró.

-Primera y ultima –dijo dándole el paso.

La chica se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Por eso te quiero –susurró.

-¿Solo por eso? –cuestionó mientras la seguía a la cama.

Sakura negó.

-Por eso y porque haces las tortillas mas ricas del mundo –susurró antes de soltar una carcajada.

Syaoran se limitó a mirarla raro.

-Syao –susurró Sakura minutos después.

Estaban cubiertos con la sábana hasta la cintura y ambos miraban al techo.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Crees que Tommy se haya enojado con Eriol?

-Lo mas seguro –susurró- aunque no debería.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó poniéndose de lado para mirarlo, apoyando su codo en el colchón y su cabeza en su mano.

-Tomoyo terminó con él sin razón aparente Saku, no creo que deba enojarse porque Eriol se iba a casar.

-Tomoyo tuvo bastantes razones para terminar con Eriol, solo que no se hace la víctima y no las grita a los cuatro vientos, igual creo –Sakura se acomodó y quedó nuevamente mirando al techo- que si Eriol tiene el descaro de encelarse, Tommy puede enojarse...

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes.

-¿Por qué será que Eriol aún se enoja cuando Tomoyo menciona a un hombre? –rompió el silencio Sakura.

-¿Cómo sabes que se encela? –ahora era Syaoran el que la miraba.

-Se toca los lentes.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada –entonces si se encela.

-¿Por qué será?

-Saku –habló pausadamente el chino- el amor de ellos dos es como un sándwich.

-¿Un sándwich¿Qué tiene que ver un sándwich? –ahora si que estaba confundida.

-Tiene mucho que ver- Syaoran se acostó nuevamente mirando al techo- el amor de ellos es como un sándwich...

-¿De qué sabor? –lo interrumpió la chica.

-De jamón y queso- Syaoran suspiró- en fin, por mas que alguno de los dos quiera romper ese sándwich.

-Su amor –acotó Sakura.

-Su amor- repitió el chino- el queso, en este caso los sentimientos, se van a resistir, hasta que en un arranque de ira, el sándwich se parta por la mitad.

-¿Y entonces que tendría que ver con Eriol y Tomoyo? –la voz de Sakura se oía adormilada.

-El queso nunca se reparte en partes iguales, en la parte de Eriol sus sentimientos por Tomoyo abundan.

-¿Y en el de Tommy?

-Ni ella lo sabe Saku –respondió- ni ella lo sabe...

_

* * *

_Tras haber cenado, David había invitado a Meiling a tomar un café a su departamento, con la promesa de llevarla de vuelta a su casa apenas terminaran de beberlo, el problema es que ya llevaban como diez cafés y a Meiling la idea de irse ni se le había cruzado por la mente...tal vez no fuera un problema. 

-Después de eso no pude volver a mirar al profesor a los ojos.

Meiling escuchaba atenta el relato de David, estallando de vez en cuando en sonoras carcajadas, David le estaba contando la vez que habló mal de su profesor de arte y este lo pilló en pleno chismorreo.

-Pero juro que el hombre si era gay.

La china sonrió.

-¿Sabes que me encanta tu sonrisa? –murmuró David.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá del departamento de David, y a Meiling ni se le había ocurrido mirar a su alrededor, solo estaba conciente de el chico y de su cercanía.

-Si no te conociera David –habló cautelosamente la chica- diría que me estas coqueteando.

-Pues se nota que no me conoces Mei.

Meiling que ni de suerte se esperaba eso, casi se ahoga con el café número once que estaba servido, pero como toda Lee que se respete decidió mantener los estribos, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se dio vuelta para hablar con el chico.

-¿Me quieres explicar de que estás hablando?

David, nervioso, se levantó del sillón y se hincó frente a ella.

-Te estoy tratando de decir que –tomó aire- me gustas mas de lo que puedes imaginar, y puede que tal vez yo no te guste, o sea, es totalmente entendible¿quién se iría a fijar en mí, hablo de mas cuando estoy nervioso, soy diseñador y el fan nº uno de Eriol, que por cierto es tu amigo de la infancia, que salió con mi mejor amiga que...-

David se vio interrumpido por los labios de Meiling sobre los de él, definitivamente, la chica no besaba nada mal...

_

* * *

_Decir que en el departamento de Eriol y Tomoyo las cosas se veían negras, es disminuir el cuento, llevaban aproximadamente cinco minutos uno frente al otro y nadie había hablado, Tomoyo creyendo que Eriol era quien debía empezar la conversación y Eriol con miedo de que al decir si quiera "_a" _Tomoyo lo mataría con la mirada. 

-Bien –habló Eriol recibiendo, contra todo pronóstico, una sonrisa por parte de Tomoyo.

-¿Así que Hiragizawa se iba a casar? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Eriol se extrañó.

-¿No estás enojada?.

-¿Debería estarlo?.

Eriol bufó, en Tomoyo era normal contestar una pregunta con otra en un momento donde ni ella tenía las respuestas.

-Tommy, eres mi mejor amiga y no te avisé que me iba a casar, creo que deberías estar enojada.

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír.

-Estoy un poco confundida por eso –Hablaba pausadamente, sin ánimo de apurar el proceso- pero si no nos avisaste seguro tendrías una razón ¿no?

Eriol sonrió esta vez mas calmado.

-Entonces ¿no estás enojada?

La chica comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Tanto tiempo con Syao te está haciendo daño ¿lo sabes?.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-Aunque no deberías estar tan feliz Hiragizawa.

El chico se enserió de una.

-Aún tienes mucho que explicar.

El inglés bufó, esta sería una larga noche.

_

* * *

_Se separaron respirando entrecortadamente. 

-¿eso a que vino? –cuestionó David en un susurro, su frente estaba apoyada en la de Meiling, sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, mientras que sentía las manos de la china en sus brazos.

-Tú también me gustas mas de lo normal David –respondió la chica respirando hondo.

-Eso me agrada mas de lo normal –bromeó el chico- pero creo que me levantaré, porque, querida Mei, por muy entretenido que sea tenerte así, me duelen las piernas.

La chica dirigió su mirada al suelo, David todavía estaba en cuclillas, y ella cómodamente sentada en el sofá, con razón al chico le dolían las piernas.

Al levantarse, dirigió una mirada a su reloj.

-Mei, lamento informarte que es muy tarde.

La chica lo miró a los ojos.

-¿qué tan tarde?

-Muy tarde.

La chica se levantó apurada, al día siguiente debía madrugar.

-Creo que me voy –dijo una vez lista.

-Sí, ven te llevo.

_

* * *

_Se había acostumbrado a dormir en una extraña posición fetal, con su mano derecha enredad en su cabellos y su brazo libre abrazando sus piernas, por lo tanto, esa mañana al levantarse, mas por obligación que por gusto, se sintió algo extraña, el peso de otro brazo en su cintura, un suave aliento chocando en su cuello, y un fuerte torso pegado a su espalda, y no se sentía para nada mal. 

Se dio la vuelta y quedó cara a cara con Syaoran, al parecer llevaba rato despierto.

-Buenos días –susurró con voz adormilada.

A cambio recibió un beso, la chica sonrió, definitivamente, no se sentía para nada mal.

-¿Sabes? –habló Syaoran tras un rato de silencio- esto no es para nada desagradable.

La chica rió.

-¿Qué hora es? –murmuró después.

El chico miró su reloj.

-Tienes media hora para desperezarte y cuarenta minutos para desayunar y llegarás con veinte minutos de adelanto.

-Recuérdame llamar hoy a Touya –y cerró los ojos nuevamente, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Syaoran, tal vez llegar con veinte minutos de anticipación no sea tan importante.

* * *

Cuando Eriol se despertó ya eran las nueve de la mañana, generalmente se levantaba temprano, pero dado que su entrenador suspendió las prácticas de ese día, y se había quedado hasta tarde explicándole cosas a Tomoyo, podía darse el lujo de dormir un par de horitas mas. 

Se dirigió a la cocina, y en la puerta del refrigerador, con tinta roja y la delicada caligrafía de Tomoyo, se encontraba una nota.

_No vengo a cenar, Saku me acompaña a comprar el vestido para el Sábado, lo mejor será que tú también busques tú ropa¿puedes hacer tú las compras, la lista está junto al diario, donde por cierto está un interesante artículo sobre tu "pasional compañera de departamento"._

_Llamaron de la empresa de correos para confirmar la vivienda, hoy te llegan unos empaques de Inglaterra._

_¡No desayunes chocolate!_

_Tommy_

Eriol sonrió, Tomoyo siempre tan recta, no le veía nada de mala al desayunar chocolate, pero mejor era hacerle caso, no quería una nueva discusión.

Aún se encontraba totalmente sorprendido de la reacción tan madura y controlada que Tomoyo había tenido anoche cuando le contaba lo que había pasado con Ashley.

Le había dicho absolutamente toda la verdad, aún recordaba perfectamente su rostro al contarle todo.

Afortunadamente Tomoyo había entendido el porque del rompimiento del compromiso, algo que él todavía no lograba captar.

-_"luchar contra un recuerdo"_ –susurró recordando la conversación que había tenido con Ashley la noche de romper sus compromiso, cerró los ojos y suspirando recordó que fue el mismo día en que había ganado contra los franceses.

Se sentía tan feliz, que invitó a Ashley a comer, aunque un poco escéptica, la chica había aceptado, pero en el postre, mientras él comía su delicioso pastel de chocolate, ella había apartado el plato, tomado su mano y lo miraba con un semblante serio.

_-Eriol –susurró llamando así su atención- creo que tenemos que hablar._

_El chico centró toda su atención en su prometida, sospechaba de lo que tenían que hablar, y ¿para qué negarlo, el tampoco se sentía feliz con esa relación._

_Tomó la mano libre de la chica y con una sonrisa en el rostro negó._

_-No hay que decirlo Ashley, se nos está yendo de las manos_

_La chica asintió_

_-Sabes que te amo mas que a nadie Eriol, pero me haces sufrir, tú no puedes corresponderme y yo no puedo luchar contra un recuerdo._

_Ante esta última declaración Eriol se quedó viendo un chispero ¿Luchar contra un recuerdo?_

_-No, no entiendo –logró decir mientras veía a la chica contener las lágrimas._

_-No podrás amar a otra persona hasta que enfrentes tu pasado, búscala –exclamó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, e irse, quedando solo como amigos._

-Hay que admitir que los periódicos sacaron provecho de la situación –exclamó Eriol viéndole el lado bueno al asunto.

Se dirigió a la mesa del teléfono y marcó el número que llevaba repitiéndose mentalmente desde que abordó el avión destino a Japón, su prima lo mataría, había prometido llamarla apenas pisara Tokio.

-¿Nakuru? –habló con miedo, definitivamente estaba odiando el hecho de temerle a las mujeres...

_**Continuará...**_

**Bien, hasta aquí el capitulo, en el próximo se viene la fiesta¿Quién apuesta a que Sonomi le da un paro cardíaco, jejeje, gracias a todas por sus rr, lamentablemente no he podido contestar todos, se me cierra la página, así que pido disculpas de antemano, recuerda, si deseas que te conteste, por favor deja tu mail o deja un rr registrado .**

**¡Dejen rr!**

**Hasta la prox. Semana**

**Besos**

**Klausss**


	6. La noche te trae sorpresas

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP salvo algunos que irán apareciendo esporádicamente, la historia e idea original también me pertenecen.**

**Problemas de Convivencia**

**Capítulo VI**

**Por: Klausss**

Sakura bufó en una clara muestra de exasperación, llevaban mas de dos horas buscando el vestido perfecto para Tomoyo, _"que sea revelador pero que no parezca de prostituta, que sea recatado pero no a lo novicia rebelde"_, según palabras textuales de la amatista, así debía ser su vestido, y Sakura había jurado y perjurado que nunca mas dejaría ver a Tommy películas extranjeras, eso de andarlas citando, no se veía para nada bien.

**-**¿Y este? –se escuchó una voz, Sakura dejó a un lado las medias rosas con pajaritos amarillos que le habían parecido tan monas, y se dio vuelta, claro que ningún psicólogo o programa de _"no te lo pongas"_ en versión japonesa la hubiese preparado para lo que vio.

La castaña tomó una bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse hacia donde su amiga se encontraba con el vestido mas horrible que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que existía.

-Ni Paris Hilton se pondría esto –susurró llegando al lado de la chica.

Tomoyo la miró con cara de _¿Quién es Paris Hilton?_ Pero ni tiempo le dio de preguntar porque ya la chica la estaba metiendo al vestidor, se miró al espejo ubicado en la pared del cubículo y analizó el vestido.

Bien, había que admitir que el color naranja chillón (muy parecido al color de la fachada del _"Charsimp"_) no le favorecía mucho que digamos, y que esa cinta verde que se amarraba a la cintura no le ayudaba mucho, pero con unos buenos zapatos ama...

Tomoyo detuvo sus pensamientos _"Buenos zapatos amarillos" _completó la frase en su mente¿acaso ella –Tomoyo Daidoji- futura diseñadora de modas a punto de lanzar su colección, estaba pensando combinar naranja chillón con amarillo fuerte, la chica negó efusivamente con la cabeza, tanta información recibida en tan poco tiempo le estaba afectando, suspiró botando todo el aire que había contenido para poder entrar en ese vestido dos tallas menos que las correspondientes (debería dejar las papas fritas por un tiempo) y se recostó en la fría madera del vestidor, ante Eriol se había esforzado por parecer tranquila, pero es que ya no podía controlarlo ¿no se supone que él estaba herido por el fin de su relación¿entonces por qué le reclamó el haberlo dejado si estuvo a punto de casarse?

La chica volvió a suspirar mientras trataba de desabotonarse el vestido por la espalda, no era egocentrismo, claro que no lo era, su mejor amigo estuvo apunto de encontrar una persona con quien ser feliz el resto de su vida y en cierto modo se sentía feliz de que él haya podido dejar el pasado atrás, pero ¿acaso ella se quedaría atada a un recuerdo¿no iba a poder olvidarlo y se quedaría sola el resto de su vida?.

Tomoyo negó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima rebelde, si él había podido olvidarla¿por qué no lo iba intentar ella, tomó otro vestido y comenzó a ponérselo, desde ese momento Tomoyo, en secreto, juró olvidarse de Eriol, pero ahora, se preocuparía por encontrar su vestido, si llegaba a la fiesta con un vestido viejo, su madre se lo reclamaría eternamente, aunque llevara miles de Eriol para recompensarlo...

* * *

Syaoran después del trabajo acostumbraba comer una gran tableta de chocolate, _"nada mejor que el cacao para relajarse" _eso era lo que respondía cuando Sakura o alguna de sus hermanas lo miraba mal por andar comiendo chocolate todo el día, claro que esa noche, cuando llegó a su departamento, encontró dos tabletas de chocolate, el gustoso se las habría comido solito, lo que se lo impidió fue la nota junto a los chocolates, escrita con la delicada caligrafía de su ahora novia. 

_¡Syao, no te comas las dos, hoy no vengo a cenar, Tommy quiere el vestido perfecto, ve donde Eriol y averigua por los dos._

_Besos_

_Saku_

Entonces ahora se encontraba donde su mejor amigo, comiendo una gran y deliciosa barra de chocolate, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Sakura con _"averigua por los dos"_ , en el desayuno habían acordado que el que primero le sacara información a Tomoyo o a Eriol, se lo contaría al otro en menos de lo que Donald Trump dice _"estás despedido"_, entonces se había propuesto el sacarle información a Eriol y así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, o mejor dicho una docena, comía chocolate, se enteraba por boca del involucrado principal del cuento, le llevaba la primicia a Sakura, y se enteraba antes que David y Mei, todo eso sin moverse de la comodidad de su hogar, o del departamento de Eriol, eso sí era vida

-Y eso fue lo que me dijo, un "no puedo luchar contra tu pasado"- esto último lo dijo con un aniñado tono de voz.

Syaoran lo miró.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –habló con un pocas veces usado serio tono de voz.

-¿Acaso quieres que te lo explique con dibujitos? –Eriol hablaba de una manera sarcástica- terminamos un compromiso

-Por mutuo acuerdo –aclaró Syaoran.

-por mutuo acuerdo –repitió el chico- y para acabar de rematar me dice que me ama pero que no puede luchar contra un recuerdo.

-No me digas que no entiendes eso de luchar contra un recuerdo –Syaoran ahora sí que creía que a Eriol las neuronas se le dañaban dándole al balón.

El chico lo miró, era obvio que eso era lo que no entendía.

-Eriol, Eriol, Eriol –habló el chino como si su amigo fuera un niño de cinco años que pregunta de donde vienen los bebés- está claro que ese "recuerdo" es nuestra querida Tommy.

-¿Tommy? –preguntó el inglés mordiendo su chocolate- ¿me estás diciendo que creía que yo todavía siento "cosas" –Eriol hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos- por Tomoyo?

-Genio –susurró Syaoran como si Eriol acabara de descubrir la cura contra el sida.

El chico se conformó con mirarlo mal.

-Pero si yo no siento nada por Tommy –habló después de unos minutos.

Syaoran alzó una ceja.

-¿No me crees?

El chino exageró el gesto.

-De verdad Syao, mis sentimientos por Tomoyo están en el pasado.

El castaño rodó los ojos y se tiró en el piso, habían estado jugando con el _"play station" _de Eriol (una de las cosas que le habían mandado de Inglaterra) y Syaoran creyó que la mejor manera de distraer a su amigo para que soltara la sopa era jugar, claro que no contó con que Eriol cuando no entrenaba, jugaba al _"play" _y este juego se lo tomaba muy enserio, tan enserio que se metía en el juego y últimamente había tenido mucho tiempo libre, así que tras una humillante derrota, a Syao le tocó ir y ser directo e interrogarlo con el tema de la boda.

-Si tú dices que no sientes nada por Tommy, bien te creo, pero por favor, no demuestres lo contrario en público.

El ojiazul volteó lentamente para mirar al chino.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Cuando ella habla de otro hombre te tocas los lentes –Syaoran hablaba en un tono de obviedad- y dado que soy tu mejor amigo desde hace años, te conozco, y eso significa que estás celoso.

El inglés rodó los ojos y se tiró también al piso, pero justo cuando iba a contestar un ladrido lo interrumpió, Eriol miró a su amigo y este se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo le dirás a Tomoyo que tienen mascota?.

Eriol se puso de pie y se dirigió donde el perro se encontraba.

-Tommy adora a Spinnel –respondió, con un hermoso perrito negro entre sus brazos.

-De la misma manera en que mi madre adora a los gatos, pero igual me prohibió tener uno.

-Pero lo tienes –respondió el inglés recordando a Kero.

-Sí, pero no cuando se lo pedí, además desde que Sakura vive conmigo, Kero me odia, creo que quiere mas a Sakura –esto último lo dijo con un fingido dramatismo.

-Hablando de tu madre –Eriol colocó a Spinnel a su lado- ¿no te ha llamado?.

-No llames al mal –exclamó el chino alarmado- a estas horas ya debe saber lo mío con Sakura y mañana me enviará fotos de invitaciones de bodas.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un exagerado?

El chino no respondió, al parecer se encontraba ensimismado pensando como el iba a explicar a su madre el por qué de no haberla llamado desde que salía oficialmente con Sakura.

-Esta mañana hablé con Nakuru –confesó Eriol tras un rato en silencio.

Syaoran lo miró.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Antes o después de gritarme por ser tan desconsiderado y no haberla llamado apenas pisé Tokio?

El chino hizo como si se lo pensara –después- declaró después de un rato de fingido análisis.

-Amigo –habló en tono solemne Eriol- creo que ya tengo representante nuevo.

Syaoran tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Nakuru, tu prima, será tu representante?

Eriol asintió.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

El chico negó.

-Que si no tienes cuidado con lo que ella hace puedes pasar de futbolista a modelo de Calvin Klein.

Eriol alzó una ceja en un claro de gesto de _"¿ah?"_

-Por Kami Eriol, tanto tú como yo sabemos que tu prima al medio ver un...un...un trasero se distrae.

-No seas tan exagerado Syao, desde que Nakuru sale con...

-Es que no importa con quien salga, igual de distraída va a ser.

El inglés lo miró feo.

-Yo confío en Nakuru, se que no voy a terminar siendo modelo de...ropa interior.

Syaoran alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, tal vez modelo pero no de ropa interior.

-Hiragizawa –habló el castaño en tono serio- tú mas que nadie sabes que por muy amigable, simpática y agradable que Nakuru pueda ser, el cuento de que le ofreciste el puesto de tu representante no me lo creo así que suelta la sopa.

-¿Suelta la sopa, Syao que fino ¿eh?

Syaoran alzó una ceja

-Bien –se rindió el ojiazul- Yo no le ofrecí el puesto¡pero ella me obligó!

-¿Te obligó? –se burló Syaoran- ¿acaso te apuntó con una pistola?

Eriol negó.

-Algo peor...dijo que llamaría a mi abuela por lo del artículo.

Syaoran ahogó un grito de terror, ahora entendía por qué Eriol había aceptado darle el puesto a Nakuru.

-Fue horrible Syao –habló el inglés dramáticamente- estaba recién despertando y encontré la nota de Tommy, entonces como no tenía entrenamiento decidí evitar que el grito fuera mayor, y la llamé.

_-¿Nakuru? –habló el chico con miedo, definitivamente estaba odiando el hecho de temerle a las mujeres._

_-Sí, soy yo, tienes cinco segundos –respondió una voz, fingiendo alegría por cierto._

_-¿Cinco segundos? –Eriol miraba a todos lados temerosos de que la chica saliera de algún armario dispuesta a matarlo- ¿para qué?_

_-Tú decide para que los ocupas –Nakuru ya no ocultaba su enojo- ya sea para decirme porque no me has llamado junto con rogar clemencia, o para explicarme el hecho de que tienes una "pasional compañera de departamento" –esto último lo dijo burlonamente._

_Para nadie era un secreto que Nakuru adoraba a Tomoyo, cuando su primo y la amatista comenzaron a salir, nadie estuvo mas contenta que ella, y sobre el final de la relación de los chicos...digamos que Nakuru estuvo de luto como un mes._

_-¿Pasional compañera de dep –el chico se interrumpió recordando de repente la nota de Tomoyo._

_-¿Eriol?_

_-Te llamo mas tarde –fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar y tirar el aparatito a quien sabe donde._

_Urgido buscó el artículo del que Tomoyo le había comentado, y lo encontró, en la página veinte de la revista mas "rosa" que hubiese visto jamás, no sabía que Tomoyo leyera esa porquería, tan campante como si fuera un artículo sobre el alza del petróleo._

_El chico lo miró receloso._

_Pero como él es Eriol Hiragizawa, y un Hiragizawa no le teme a nada, tomó la revista y se fue directo al titular._

_Pero justo en ese instante su celular sonó._

_Agradecido de que por fin alguien supiera su número, Eriol contestó...aunque deseó no haberlo hecho._

_-A ver si nos vamos entendiendo Eriol –habló la voz de su prima- a mi no me cuelgas el teléfono ni aunque seas el mismísimo presidente ¿OK.? _

_El chico bufó._

_-Bien, lo que sea –muy a su pesar le tocó dejar la lectura para otro momento- ¿para que querías que te llamara?_

_-¿Acaso no te puedo pedir que me llames para saber que estás bien?_

_-..._

_-¿Eriol?_

_-..._

_-¡Bien! –aceptó la chica- no solo te pedí que me llamaras para eso._

_Eriol sonrió._

_-Entonces...-la apuró._

_-Es que yo, ya sabes tan buena gente que soy que hasta a veces me paso..._

_-Evolucionemos._

_-Bien –habló Nakuru con un tono fastidiado- el punto es que al enterarme que te mudabas a Tokio, yo amablemente –recalcó el amablemente- me he dejado un espacio en mi agenda y ¿adivina qué?_

_Eriol pasó saliva, los "¿adivina qué?" de Nakuru nunca eran buenos._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó con algo de miedo._

_-¿Adivina quién va a ser tu representante? –La chica hablaba con una emoción irreal, Eriol ya se la imaginaba dando saltos por toda la casa._

_-Nakuru de verdad que no es nece...-_

_-O aceptas o le mando el artículo a la abuela –habló con un tono muy similar a cualquier matón de "el padrino"._

_Eriol maldijo en voz baja._

_-Bien –aceptó con pesar._

_La chica pegó un grito que casi pero que casito deja sordo a Eriol._

_-De verdad que no te arrepentirás –susurraba emocionada._

_Eso espero fue lo único que atinó a pensar el chico._

-De verdad Syao, Fue...Horrible.

A estas alturas Syaoran se encontraba revolcándose de la risa.

-¿Te parece chistoso acaso que mi abuela reciba el artículo sobre Tomoyo?

Syaoran negó como pudo.

-Entonces...-lo apuró su amigo.

-Me parece chistoso que solo Nakuru sepa tu celular –respondió burlón el chino, pero percibiendo la mirada de Eriol y la cercanía que este tenía con la consola de videojuegos decidió dejar el tonito burlón para otro rato- ¿por qué no me das el número? –se reivindicó con una sonrisa.

Eriol lo miró feo pero sacó su celular y le timbró al de Syaoran, el chino sacó su móvil y tras almacenar el número le sacó una foto.

-Bien –el chino guardó su celular- ¿ya leíste el artículo?

El inglés negó con una sonrisa culpable.

-Le cayó leche en el desayuno, pero esa revista viene con el diario ¿me pasas el tuyo?

-Me lo llevé al trabajo.

-¿incluida la revista? –preguntó extrañado Eriol- nunca creí que leyeras esas cosas.

-La revista no –negó Syaoran apurado- esa la tiene Sakura.

El chico asintió pero esta vez con un matiz de inseguridad.

-Ya me llegaron los muebles –declaró Eriol tras unos minutos de silencio.

Syaoran asintió ausente.

-Y me mandaron mis cosas de Inglaterra.

Syaoran volvió a asentir.

-¿Ya tienes el traje para el Sábado?

El inglés de repente empalideció.

-Mierda –susurró- el traje –miró a Syaoran con una cara suplicante.

El castaño rodó los ojos y miró su reloj.

-Bien, tenemos tres horas antes de que cierren el centro comercial –respondió levantándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón- ¿vamos?

Eriol asintió, esas tres horas serían las mas largas de su vida.

* * *

En la empresa de publicidad donde Tomoyo, David y Meiling laboran, cada una de las secretarias que veía pasar a Lee Meiling por su lado, se quedaba con la boca abierta formando una perfecta "o" mayúscula, y no era para menos, aunque le tocó quedarse mas horas de las necesarias para poder organizar bien el lanzamiento de la colección de David, Meiling se veía feliz, mas feliz de lo que jamás se le vio, y esto sinceramente extrañó en demasía a las secretarias, generalmente la chica Lee era una persona alegre y vivaz, muy cordial con todos, pero cuando le tocaba realizar horas extras, se convertía en un ogro completo, gritando órdenes a todos y repartiendo papeles de aquí para allá, entonces ¿Qué es lo que picó a la joven para que estuviera tan contenta a estas horas? 

Millones de teorías se habían creado ya, las menos "fantásticas" afirmaban que a la chica, le habían hecho un trasplante de cerebro, otra que se extendió desde el baño de mujeres del tercer piso (al lado del dispensador de café) decía que a la joven la habían secuestrado los extraterrestres, y que esa no era la verdadera Meiling, si no un extraterrestre tratando de adaptarse a la vida humana...en fin, sin importar cual de estas teorías fuera la acertada, lo que si era cierto es que Meiling se veía mas feliz y amable, y nadie oponía resistencia al cambio.

Ajena a todas las habladurías, la chica se encontraba en el salón del segundo piso fotografiando a una de las modelos, aunque a Tomoyo esa tarea se le daba mejor que a nadie, la señorita se había fugado apenas su reloj había dado las 6:00, ahora le tocaba asumir a ella el papel de fotógrafa, mientras interiormente se preguntaba ¿qué comían esas chicas para mandarse esa cinturita? O mejor dicho ¿Comían algo esas chicas para mandarse esa cinturita?

-Etsuko muévete un poco a la derecha –ordenó Meiling a una de las modelos.

-¿Aquí? –cuestionó la chica.

Meiling negó.

-Al lado de Emi.

La modelo volvió a moverse.

La china sacó la última fotografía del día y suspiró.

-Bien chicas –alzó la voz para que las veinticinco mujeres que rondaban por el salón la escucharan- esto es todo.

Una vez dicho esto el bullicio se armó en la sala, chicas hablando, celulares sonando, sillas rodándose.

Meiling suspiró, estaba agotada, se agachó a guardar su cámara en el bolso, mientras con la mirada buscaba los bocetos de la publicidad.

No los encontró.

Con el ceño fruncido levantó la vista de sus papeles y se encontró con unos lustrosos zapatos negros.

Miro al dueño de los zapatos y sonrió.

-Buenas noches Yukito.

El aludido amplió mas su sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Mei¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Tenía que terminar unas fotos para la publicidad ¿y tú?

-Vine por Emi –respondió señalando a la modelo que se acercaba.

-Buenas noches –saludó la pelirroja.

Meiling movió su cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Emi mirando a Yukito.

El chico asintió.

-Un placer hablar contigo Mei –pasó un brazo por los hombros de la modelo mientras tomaba la mochila de la chica- para ver cuando nos juntamos todos –se despidió con un movimiento de la mano.

La china correspondió al gesto.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse suspiró, el salón ya estaba vacío.

-Estas chicas no pierden el tiempo –murmuró dándose cuenta que la sala se había quedado vacía en un par de minutos.

Se arrodilló y siguió buscando su carpeta, ella quería un chico que la viniera a recoger a la hora que fuese, claro, tenía a David, pero el chico tuvo que salir corriendo (literalmente) al almacén proveedor de telas, debido a un problema del cual Meiling no tenía idea.

Bufó exasperada¡su carpeta no estaba, cuando ya se iba a rendir, unos zapatos nuevamente negros se posaron frente a ella.

-¿Se te quedó algo? –murmuró creyendo que era Yukito sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Pues sí, mi novia –respondió David.

-¡David! –Meiling se levantó del suelo –creí que estabas en el almacén.

-Pues sí, pero recién terminamos y cuando iba a mi casa me di cuenta que esto –señaló la carpeta de Meiling- se te quedó en el auto, y conociéndote, todavía estarías acá, y ya lo ves –David sonrió- no me equivoqué.

La chica sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en la tarima donde antes estaban las modelos.

-Me has salvado de una muerte segura –susurró la chica.

David soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos –la apuró- te apuesto que no has probado bocado desde el almuerzo.

* * *

La semana había pasado con una rapidez asombrosa convenciendo así a Tomoyo de que cada vez que ella quería que algo no pasara, este venía mas rápido que el correcaminos. 

Aparte de un pequeño altercado entre Eriol y Tomoyo por la presencia de Spinnel en el departamento, no sucedió ningún hecho relevante, la pelea entre los chicos no llegó a mayores, ya que Tomoyo apenas se agachó a recoger las llaves fue recibida por un cariñoso perrito que la enamoró _ipso facto _trayéndole bonitos recuerdos de su infancia en la casa del inglés.

En el departamento número 10 Sakura se encontraba corriendo de un lado al otro como si de pelota de Tenis se tratase, viendo que se iba a aburrir en casa debido a la ausencia de Syaoran había decidido ayudar a Tommy a cambiarse, pero apenas vio el caos en el cuarto de Tomoyo dedujo que hubiese sido mas facil hacer _fettuccinis_ sin quemar la cocina.

Repetidamente frases como: "no jales tan fuerte", "amarra esto", "se me quedó el zapato atorado" y todos sus derivados salían de la habitación de Tomoyo, en cambio, en el cuarto de Eriol el chico se encontraba extrañamente calmado, igual, no era su primera reunión de la familia Daidouji y Sonomi le tenía bastante aprecio, así que ¿para qué temer?

El reloj dio las ocho y Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio, había terminado de vestir a Tomoyo y no era por echarse flores, pero la chica se veía espectacular, y debía lucir así, no por nada se echó casi cuatro horas buscando el vestido perfecto, aún las benditas palabritas de Tomoyo le resonaban en la cabeza, pero gracias a Alá, buda, Kami o cualquier dios, habían encontrado el vestido justo.

El vestido de la chica era de un color azul rey, le llegaba dos dedos bajo la rodilla, se amarraba al cuello y le quedaba como si se hubiese mandado a hacer especialmente para ella, el vestido tenía un par de adornos color plateado, en el cuello de la chica colgaba una cadena de plata, regalo de Eriol en su primera fiesta, y sus pulseras y zapatos también eran de color plata, Sakura no pudo contener una sonrisa, definitivamente se veía muy bien.

En esos instantes unos golpes en la puerta la alejaron de la idea de tomarle a Tomoyo una foto.

-Tommy –se escuchó la voz de Eriol- ya estoy listo ¿nos vamos?

La chica se acercó a la puerta mientras tomaba su bolso del mismo color del vestido y su abrigo.

-Si, vamos.

¿Cómo explicar la cara de Eriol en el momento en que Tomoyo abrió la puerta, venga es mas fácil decir que si Eriol no fuera sutil a la hora de babear por su amiga, esta y Sakura, que es tan despistada, se hubiesen dado cuenta al instante de que a Eriol Tomoyo le gustaba mas de lo normal

El chico llevaba un conjunto (chaqueta, pantalón) color negro que a mas de una la dejaría con ganas de secuestrarle y hacerle no se que guarradas (a Eriol, no al traje) con una camisa color azul, no llevaba corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados, mas por calor que por apariencia.

-Bien –los apuró Sakura- la señora Sonomi se va a enojar si llegan tarde.

El chico asintió mientras guiaba a Tomoyo a la salida con una mano en su espalda¿desde cuándo los vestidos de Tomoyo no cubrían su espalda?.

* * *

En la mansión Daidouji el espíritu de fiesta rebosaba, música alegre, charlas animadas, comida abundante,_ "todo lo que un frívolo millonario quiere en un fiest_a" le había dicho Tomoyo a Eriol durante el trayecto al jardín trasero que es donde la fiesta estaba en todo su "apogeo". 

En la entrada de la casa, uno de los empleados amablemente o mejor dicho obligadamente, había solicitado las llaves del vehículo del chico para estacionarlo, mientras otro retiraba los abrigos y guardaba el bolso de Tomoyo.

La chica sonrió en agradecimiento al hombre que ni pizca de caso le hizo, pero ella ni se molestó, la intensión es lo que vale.

Mientras avanzaban hacia el jardín, los chicos conversaban de temas banales, Tomoyo le comentaba a Eriol que en las llamadas "reuniones familiares", abundaba mas la gente desconocida que los Daidouji en si.

Tomoyo suspiró al llegar al lugar mas oscuro y escondido del patio, en el trayecto se cruzó con gente que en su vida había visto, pero al parecer esas personas sabían todo de su vida, y las que conocía, las señalaba y le decía a Eriol que ni se les acercara porque todas eran unas arpías, brujas, hipócritas o cualquier adjetivo similar.

De repente, cuando Tomoyo ya creía que se había salvado del griterío de su madre, una figura delgada y elegante se posa frente a ella, Sonomi Daidouji, mas elegante de lo que alguna vez se vio, se levantaba frente a ella en un fino vestido negro.

Sonomi se sentía mas feliz que el coyote en una tienda de pollos asados, solo faltaba que Sakura dejara de juntarse con el abogaducho de Lee y su vida sería perfecta, pero como no todo se puede tener en este mundo, se conformaba con ver a su hija con semejante partidazo de hombre.

Eriol que ni enterado estaba de la presencia de Sonomi por andar, según él, observando el fino gusto con que las jovencitas de ahora se visten se sorprendió enormemente de verse envuelto en unos finos brazos.

-¡Eriol! –exclamó Sonomi como si Eriol fuera su hijo y no lo hubiese visto desde hace años, a Tomoyo ni viento le echó.

-Señora Sonomi –saludó el joven depositando un beso en la mano de la susodicha.

-Pero dime Sonomi –exclamó la señora Daidouji, que por cierto ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de su hija, que feliz estaba con el hecho- si ya somos familia, no sabes cuanto me alegra que Tommy despertase y viese el partido que tenía al lado.

-Mamá –intervino por primera vez la chica en la conversación, feliz de poder contradecir a su madre- Eriol y yo no estamos saliendo, lo traje porque supuse que te alegraría verlo.

Sonomi se desinfló tan rápido como globo de feria a mano de leones, pero ¿quién quita, todos los demás creían que su hija salía con un futbolista famoso ¿qué mas podía pedir a parte de Orlando Bloom dándole un masaje en lo pies, definitivamente nada mas.

-¡Tommy! –exclamó Sonomi falsamente sorprendida- querida no te había visto, deberías crecer un poco más.

La chica rodó los ojos¿quién comprendía a su madre? primero le decía que en la sociedad no estaba bien visto medir mas de 1.65, eso era cuando iba por 1.66, y cuando se quedaba estancada en el 1.70 le decía que debía crecer mas, su madre que quería ¿un troll?

-Pero bueno –interrumpió la señora los pensamientos de su hija- ¿quién lo niega? Quizás esta noche ustedes dos terminen juntos.

Eriol casito se atraganta con el canapé que le acababan de ofrecer, y Tomoyo solo pudo rodar, nuevamente, los ojos.

-Mamá

-Sí Tommy, lo sé, no debo meterme en tu vida, pero recuerden que aquí fue cuando ustedes dos...

-Mamá –la interrumpió Tomoyo- acaban de llegar los Dorty –habló en un susurro falsamente emocionado.

-¡Oh demonios! –maldijo Sonomi mientras se arreglaba el cabello- llegan justo cuando se me daña el peinado.

-Así es la vida –sonrió falsamente Tomoyo.

-Bien –La señora se arregló su vestido- los veo luego.

Los chicos respondieron con una inclinación de cabeza.

Apenas Sonomi desapareció del campo de visión de los chicos, Eriol soltó una carcajada, contagiada por el chico Tomoyo lo siguió.

-Tu madre nunca cambiará –murmuró Eriol mientras iba a cazar mas canapés.

Cuando Tomoyo iba a responder de lejos, un leve toque en su hombro la hizo voltear, una hermosa chica se alzaba ante ella.

-¿Tommy? –preguntó con una delicada y dulce voz.

-¿Ash?

La chica asintió antes de envolverla en un cariñoso abrazo.

* * *

Sakura estaba tirada en el sofá con Kero y Spinnel en sus piernas, en manos tenía un interesante libro sobre crímenes famosos, tan entretenida estaba que ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando Syaoran entró al departamento, lo que sí hizo que levantara la vista fue escuchar que el chino peleaba con alguien por teléfono, no era necesario ser una experta en el idioma para darse cuenta que la discusión tenía que ver con ella, con las pocas veces que Syaoran había tratado de enseñarle chino, algo debía de habérsele quedado ¿no? 

Syaoran al percibir la mirada de su novia sobre él, la miró y entre señas le indicó que era su madre, la chica frunció el ceño un poco más ¿qué hacía Syaoran hablando con su madre de ella, esta pregunta se volvió a formular, esta vez en voz alta, cuando el chico se sentó suspirando a su lado, la reacción de Kero no se hizo esperar, salió corriendo sin ni siquiera mirar al chico.

-Quería saber si de verdad estamos saliendo.

-¿Cómo se enteró?

El chico alzó una ceja.

-¿Meiling?

-¿Lo dudas acaso? –habló irónicamente- Mei le dice a mi madre hasta si parto un vaso.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, no quiero hablar de eso, mejor cuéntame ¿los vecinos ya salieron?

La chica asintió.

-Hace como una hora ¡Tommy se veía tan bonita, claro ¿como no? Si yo la arreglé, hubieses visto su...

Syaoran la calló con un beso.

-Te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes? –habló en un encantador susurro.

Sakura asintió con una gran sonrisa que borró instantáneamente.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, pero viendo la cara de confusión del chico sonrió- la única manera de que estés tan sentimental es que o se haya muerto algo o –la chica se calló de repente.

-¿O?

-O tengas que volver.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

-Nada de eso¿Por qué estás tan perseguida?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Hormonas –y siguió leyendo.

-Saku

-¿mmm?

-Tengo que preguntarte algo.

Sakura lo miró.

-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? –Syaoran se veía bastante nervioso para lo patético de la pregunta.

-Syao –habló Sakura señalando su alrededor con las manos- ya vivimos juntos.

-No, o sea, sí, pero vivimos como amigos, yo quiero que vivamos como pareja.

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa gigante.

-¿A qué viene eso?

El chico se encogió nuevamente de hombros.

-Supongo que la conversación con mi madre, con el cuento de que no tomo nada en serio, que no me preocupo por nadie mas, que me quedaré solo si no empiezo a decir lo que siento y además...

-Claro que viviré contigo –lo cortó Sakura antes de besarlo.

* * *

Eriol llegó donde Tomoyo lleno de canapés, y la vio hablando con una atractiva jovencita, que por cierto se le hacía muy conocida, pero él no era quien para interrumpir, bastante le había costado que Tomoyo socializara cuando pequeña como para negarle la oportunidad ahora, pero no hubo necesidad de interrumpir, apenas Tomoyo lo vio, lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo colocó frente al ente. 

-Eriol –habló la chica con una sonrisa- te presento a Ashley Dortery, mi prima.

-¿Ashley Dortery? –preguntó el chico, sorprendido- ¿Ashley Dortery de verdad?- al ver que la chica asintió siguió hablando- soy yo, Eriol.

-¿Eriol Hiragizawa? –preguntó emocionada Ashley.

-A ver- cuestionó confundida Tomoyo- ¿ustedes ya se conocían?

Los chicos se miraron incómodamente antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Tommy –habló Ashley con una voz solemne- te presento a mi famoso ex prometido.

Si Tomoyo hubiese tenido una pared al lado se estuviese dando de topes contra ella, pero ante la ausencia de ella, y viendo que su madre la odiaría eternamente por dejarla en ridículo, Tomoyo optó simplemente por recriminarse mentalmente por no haber atado cabos, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera decir _"me gusta el queso con mostaza"_ su madre la estaba jalando de la mano.

Sonomi la llevó por todo el jardín rodeando mesas de gente que la miraba como si la conocieran desde que era un feto.

-Si hubiese sabido que traería a Eriol a la fiesta –habló Sonomi por primera vez desde el recorrido- no lo hubiese invitado, pero ya que no puedo romper mis promesas, acá está –dijo dejándola junto a una mesa, donde tan campante como si fuera uno mas de los Daidouji se encontraba un apuesto francés hablando con su tía segunda.

-¿Jackes?

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Bien, acá queda el capítulo ¿qué les pareció, debo confesar que lo poquito que puse de la fiesta no lo iba a colocar, no quería que se aburrieran leyendo algo tan largo, pero viendo que lo prometí en el capítulo anterior, acá está lo mas interesante, reacción, reencuentros y personaje nuevo.**

**Ustedes se preguntarán ¿esta vieja de dónde saca tanto tipo, pues si miran el primer capítulo, verán que Tomoyo dice que estudió en París, bueno, lleguen ustedes a una deducción.**

**Bien, sobre los demás¿no es tierno Syao, tan bonito diciéndole a Saku que vivan juntos como pareja, y ¿con quién estará saliendo Nakuru, bien, para los que se pregunten de donde saqué el nombre de la modelo que se fue con Yukito, Emi significa bendecida con belleza.**

**Ahora ¿qué dirá Tommy al saber que su prima es la ex prometida de su mejor amigo/amor de infancia?..., antes de que se me olvide, Etsuko, la otra modelo nombrada, significa niña celestial.**

**Bien, ahora si me voy, no sin antes agradecer los reviews que me dejan¡mil gracias, nunca creí que la historia gustaría tanto (nótese la confianza propia), bien, dejen reviews!.**

**Besos**

**Klausss**


	7. ¿Cómo hacer a un lado el pasado?

**PROBLEMAS DE CONVIVENCIA**

**CAPITULO VII**

**POR: Klausss**

_-¿Jackes?_

El aludido volteó clavando sus ojos negros sobre Tomoyo, a pesar de vivir en Francia durante toda su vida, la madre de Jackes, era italiana, y el atractivo chico había heredado todo el encanto de la señora.

Jactes era alto y tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos, también negros, eran bastante expresivos, junto con su perfecta nariz y su barbilla cuadrada, Jackes era bastante apuesto.

-¡Tommy! –el chico se levantó de su asiento- pero si estás hermosa-murmuró mientras la abrazaba.

Tomoyo ahogó una risita mientras correspondía al abrazo del chico, a pesar de haber estado en Japón contada veces, Jackes dominaba el idioma a la perfección, claro que su marcado acento francés, no lo abandonaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo, siendo incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa, estaban caminando por el Jardín, y varias eran las personas que se daban vueltas extrañados _¿acaso la hija de Sonomi no estaba con el futbolista? _– creí que el trabajo te mantenía ocupado, o al menos eso me dijiste la ultima vez que hablamos.

-Oh vamos T-chan –habló el francés pasando por alto el gesto de disgusto de la joven al escuchar el mote- sabes bien que te dije la verdad, pero me mandaron de urgencias a arreglar un asunto con unas telas y tuve que venir de rapidez hace poco mas de una semana, ayer mientras almorzaba me encontré con tu madre y me invitó, creí que sería una agradable sorpresa.

Tomoyo suspiró, era imposible decirle a Jackes Neveu que dejara su afición por las "agradables" sorpresas.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del jardín, Eriol y Ashley eran observado muy de cerca por una enojada Sonomi, solo le faltaba eso, que su sobrina le robara el yerno, además¿qué se creía Tomoyo, primero trae al simpático y buen mozo Eriol a la fiesta –ilusionándola por si a alguien le cabía la menor duda- para después fugarse con el francés.

Sonomi puso su mejor cara de "que sorpresa verte" mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

-¡Ashley querida! –exclamó hipócritamente mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la pelinegra.

La chica, para que negarlo, la miró con cara de "¿a esta loca que le pasa?", para Ashley no era un secreto el odio que su tía le profesaba, pero supo disimularlo muy bien.

-Tía Sonomi –respondió con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, dejando –por si alguien lo duda- a Sonomi con los brazos extendidos.

La señora bajó los brazos lo mas disimuladamente posible, agradeciendo interiormente que los amigos de su hija nunca eran rápidos para captar las cosas.

-Veo que ya conoces al señor Hiragizawa –habló después de enviarle a su sobrina una mirada de censura.

A Sonomi le hubiese encantado agregarle un_ se nota que lo quieres violar _a la frase, pero no, Daidouji Sonomi era una dama completa y no se iba a rebajar al nivel de una vulgar arpía de pueblo, a ella le iba mas el ataque "disimulado".

-Oh tía –exclamó Ashley en un tono que a Sonomi se le antojó burlón- Eriol y yo nos conocemos desde hace años¿recuerdas el chico del que te conté cuando llegué?

Sonomi asintió con miedo, no quería ni siquiera pensar en la próxima frase.

-Era Eriol.

Daidouji pasó saliva, eso sinceramente, interferiría en sus planes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió en la labor, viendo que Sakura estaba entretenida en demasía con el tema de la cocción de la lasaña, se vio obligado a ir a abrir, tomó una de las toallas de cocina del estante cercano y caminó a la puerta mientras se secaba las manos¿quién lo visitaría a estas horas?

Al abrir la puerta se topó con una no tan grata sorpresa.

-¿Kotaeru? –preguntó extrañado al ver frente a él a la hija de la señora Kaho.

La chica le dio una gran sonrisa, claro que Syaoran pensaba que nadie superaría las bonitas sonrisas que Sakura le dirigía (amor, amor, amor).

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Oh sí –exclamó la chica mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de sus Jeans.

-Mi madre –comenzó mientras desdoblaba un papel sacado de su bolsillo trasero- te manda la boleta del pago de la pintura de la fachada, además, como Daidouji no está, quisiera saber si le puedes pasar esto- le pasó otro papel sacado de su bolsillo.

Syaoran asintió extrañado¿no sería mas fácil deslizar el papel por la puerta, en fin, con la chica no había que ser descortés, aunque a veces se pasaba de "intensa", podría ser bastante simpática si se lo proponía, en ese momento escuchó un ruido muy similar al de un vaso partiéndose, seguido muy de cerca por un "hoee" de Sakura.

-¿Estás bien amor? –preguntó Syaoran mientras le sonreía a Kotaeru dándole las gracias.

-Sí, solo que se partió un vaso –respondió Sakura asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina- ¡Oh! –la chica sonrió- Kotaeru¿cómo estás?

-Kinomoto –inclinó su cabeza como saludo- muy bien, pero disculpen, debo irme –hizo un ademán de despedida y se fue.

Syaoran cerró la puerta y miró su reloj, todavía faltaba media hora para que la lasaña estuviese lista.

-¿Qué quería? –preguntó Sakura recogiendo las sobras del vaso.

El chico dejó los papeles sobre el desayunador.

-Vino a traer unas boletas.

La castaña frunció el ceño¿no era mas fácil deslizarlo por debajo de la puerta? –se encogió de hombros- en fin, es mas preocupante el no cortarse.

-Creo que me odia –afirmó Sakura muy convencida de si misma mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en el desayunador.

Syaoran la miró.

-¿Quién te odia?

-Kotaeru, me mira como...feo.

El chico ahogó una risotada.

-No seas tan perseguida Saku.

La chica no tenía ganas de entrar en una discusión, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras despedazaba un pan y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-¿Cómo estará Tommy?

-Creo que estará en una discusión con la señora Sonomi y Eriol estará en una interesante conversación sobre los ingleses y el buen equipo de fútbol que tienen.

Sakura sonrió, conociéndolos, eso es lo que pasa.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos no podían estar mas lejos de la realidad, Tomoyo estaba discutiendo, sí, pero no con Sonomi, Tomoyo se encontraba en una interesante conversación con su tía segunda sobre los futbolistas y las piernas que se mandan –estaban muy lejos de Eriol por si alguien quiere saber- y sobre ¿por qué esos hombres siempre se casan con frívolas y amargadas modelos o con sus novias de la infancia?

En cambio Eriol se encontraba también hablando de fútbol, pero no necesariamente del buen equipo que tenían los ingleses, estaba hablando de fútbol con Jackes, tras de las presentaciones realizadas con Tomoyo, Eriol, Jackes y Ashley se habían quedado hablando de fútbol, Eriol por futbolista, Jackes porque el equipo de Eriol había vencido a los franceses en el último partido y Ashley porque era o hablar con su tía Sonomi o hablar de fútbol, claro que no es que la chica participara mucho en la conversación, pero en fin.

-Pero el penalti de Jhonsons fue por pura suerte –exclamó David, pero se vio interrumpido por la melodía del celular de Eriol, el chico vio la pantalla del aparatito y bufó¿por qué solo Nakuru lo llamaba?

El chico se alejó tras murmurar unas disculpas.

-¿Qué pasó Nakuru?

_-Aléjate de ella._

-¿Ah?

_-Aléjate de Dortery._

-¿Tú cómo sabes que estoy con Ash?

_-Tengo mis contactos Hiragizawa, ahora, escúchame bien, no te acerques mas a esa mujer._

-¿Por qué?

_-¿Sabes cómo dañaría esto tu imagen?_

-¿Mi imagen? –Eriol estaba bastante confundido- ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

-_Por si no lo sabías querido Eriol_ –Nakuru se escuchaba bastante alterada- _tú, eres futbolista._

En ese momento el chico quiso susurrar un "genio", pero su capacidad de supervivencia le indicó que si en este momento trataba de ser irónico con su prima, se podría dar por...estéril.

-_Y los futbolistas son perseguidos constantemente_ –Nakuru no abandonó su irónico tono de voz en ningún momento- _te preguntarás ¿por qué, pues porque son algo así como...el orgullo de una nación o algún cuento así me echó Touya_.

-¿Touya? –Eriol pasó saliva- ¿estás recibiendo consejos de Kinomoto?

Eriol logró escuchar una fuerte carcajada en la otra línea¿acaso se estaba riendo de él?

-Eriol_, si Touya se entera de que te estoy representando se va a enojar como nunca, además_ –Nakuru bajó la voz- _él cree que es simple curiosidad todo esto de los futbolistas._

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio, desde que salió con Tomoyo, Touya le tenía una especie de guerra no declarada, claro, quería a Tomoyo como una hermana y no iba a permitir que cualquier mequetrefe se metiera con ella, claro, que si Eriol es el mequetrefe las cosas cambian ¿no, lamentablemente, Touya no pensaba lo mismo.

-_Bien_ –Nakuru volvió a llamar su atención con un extraño grito militar- _ahora Hiragizawa, aléjate de ella antes de que sea tarde, busca a Tomoyo, tómate una foto y lárgate a dormir, mañana tienes una entrevista._

El chico había captado todo hasta que escuchó entrevista , no es que fuera muy tímido que digamos, pero eso de hablar con un ente sobre su vida no era su fuerte, sobre todo si ese ente quería conseguir la primicia del futbolista, no muy famoso pero futbolista en fin, y preguntaría cualquier cosa para armar un chismorreo sobre él.

-¿entrevista? –el chico trató de controlar el temblor en su voz...siga participando.

_-Sí Eriol, una entrevista_ –La chica hablaba como si Eriol no supiera el significado de la palabra- _preguntas, respuestas, entrevistado, entrevistador...¿te suena?_

-Sé lo que es una entrevista, lo que no se es ¿qué mierda voy a hacer allá?

-_Controla ese lenguaje jovencito_ –Eriol se encogió en su puesto, era inverosímil de que pasando tanto tiempo Nakuru todavía pudiese intimidarlo- _Vas a ir a esa entrevista, porque yo_ –resaltó el yo- _tu representante, prima y amiga te lo ordena_.

Eriol suspiró cansadamente, esto era peor que ser modelo de Calvin Klein.

-Vale¿dónde y a que hora?

_-Hotel "Fraitz", ocho treinta, no llegues tarde._

El chico cortó la llamada sin esperar mas indicación, y siendo precavido, apagó el aparato, no quería mas reclamos de Nakuru, se acercó a sus "compañeros de debate" con la mejor sonrisa que le salió –enseñada por su entrenador en el momento de perder un partido- y respiró hondo, esto sería penoso.

-Chicos –habló colocando las manos en la espalda de cada uno- lamento informarles que debo retirarme –sonrió un poco mas- mañana tengo una entrevista así que busco a Tommy y me voy.

Los chicos miraron al lugar donde Tomoyo se encontraba hablando con su familia, se veía feliz, a Eriol hasta le dio pena retirarla.

-No te preocupes Hiragizawa –Jackes hablaba con un tono despreocupado- yo la llevo a su casa –agregó señalando a Tommy.

A Eriol no le agradó mucho la idea, pero se mordió la cara interna del cachete para no reclamar, recuerda Eriol, su amor infantil se terminó , le dirigió una sonrisa al chico susurrando a la vez "_gracias_", y abrazó a Ashley para despedirse.

-Te cuidas ¿eh, nos estamos hablando

La chica asintió respondiendo el abrazo.

Bien, ahora solo quedaba decirle a Tommy, la buscó con la mirada estirando el cuello para ver si la veía, pero lo único que logró ver fue a Sonomi viniendo hacia él.

-Querido –Sonomi usaba ese tono de voz tan elegante y distinguido que tenía para cerrar los tratos de la empresa, ese que Tomoyo tanto odiaba- ¿ya te vas? –preguntó al ver a Eriol listo para salir.

El chico asintió con algo de pesadez.

-Tengo un compromiso mañana temprano, lo siento –le brindó una de esas sonrisas que a todas le encantan y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bien, si nadie mas se interponía, encontraría a Tomoyo, cuando por fin vio su azabache cabellera se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba hablando con aquel rubio que se había ofrecido a llevarla, y estaba mirando hacia él mientras sonreía, así que apuró el paso hasta llegar donde ella.

-Tommy, lo siento

-No te preocupes Eriol, Jackes me contó que te tiene que ir, él me llevará.

Eriol volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces te cuidas ¿eh, hasta mañana –se despidió de Jackes con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------

-A ver si entiendo –Meiling tomó aire antes de continuar- la pimienta evita que la bola de queso pase, al atraparla se la tira al perejil que se la pasa a la zanahoria –mientras hablaba señalaba cada uno de los elementos que nombraba- para poder llevar la bola de queso al plato del azúcar ¿no?

David asintió sonriente.

-¿Y eso es fútbol?...lo creí mas complicado...

El chico agrandó su sonrisa.

-y ¿Eriol cuál es?

-El perejil, pero no tan famoso, está esperando a que lo convoquen al equipo nacional, Beckam se retiró y están buscando suplente en los equipos "menores", Eriol es uno de los favoritos, dicen también...

Meiling asintió escuchando a David hablar, ya veía porque creyó en un principio que David era...raro.

-Creo que él va a ser el elegido –David siguió hablando- es mucho mejor que Langdon y que Osuoms ya verás como pronto volverá a Inglaterra.

Las palabras _"volver a Inglaterra" _provocaron que la chica volviera a mirar a David.

-¿Volver a Inglaterra? –interrumpió el monólogo del chico- ¿Eriol va a volver?

David se encogió de hombros.

-Sí lo eligen tendrá que volver.

Meiling suspiró extrañada. Si Eriol sabía que lo podían fichar para el equipo ¿por qué volvió a Japón?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Para mí que ellos dos deberían estar juntos –habló Sakura.

Syaoran rodó los ojos, Sakura podía ser bonita, inteligente, graciosa y tierna, pero en ser obstinada y terca nadie le ganaba¿qué acaso no entendía que no podía ir de Cupido por la vida así no mas?

El chico suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-Saku, no puedes hacer que Eriol y Tommy vuelvan a estar juntos –Syaoran hablaba con infinita calma mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica recostada en sus muslos- ellos ya tuvieron lo suyo, y si no funcionó fue por algo.

-¿Cómo que no puedo hacer que vuelvan? –La chica arrugó la nariz- ya una vez hice que estuvieran juntos y...

-Pero eso fue hace años Saku –la interrumpió- tal ves sus sentimientos cambiaron.

Sakura no pudo hacer nada mas que sonreír¿Por qué Syaoran siempre tenía que ser el razonable del grupo¿Por qué no podía incendiar un edificio o algo así, la chica cerró los ojos, dijera Syaoran lo que dijera, ella era buena siendo Cupido, solo faltaba ver lo que ocasionó la utlima vez, gracias a ella y solo a ella, sus amigos habían terminado juntos.

Usando psicología inversa, había logrado que Eriol le dijera a Tommy lo que sentía, y la verdad fue que triunfó, aún sonreía cuando recordaba ese día, había estado hablando con Eriol durante la hora del almuerzo y cuando el momento justo llegó lo soltó así de fácil como si hablaran del clima.

_-¿Por qué no le dices a Tommy de una vez que la quieres? –dijo Sakura como si del clima hablaran._

_Eriol que por nada del mundo se esperaba esa pregunta detuvo abruptamente su caminar, es que Saku definitivamente era una cajita de sorpresas, pasaba de hablar de los maravillosos atributos de Beckam –donde por cierto cada uno hablaba de diferentes tipos de atributos- a decirle que él quería a Tomoyo._

_-Saku, creo que Tommy ya sabe que la quiero, es mi mejor amiga._

_La chica, sorprendida por lo imbécil que su amigo podía llegar a ser -¿acaso no era ella su mejor amiga, traidor- lo miró frunciendo el ceño._

_-Eriol, no de querer como amigo, querer como algo mas._

_-Ahh –Eriol aprovechó al máximo el tono misterioso que siempre le rodeaba- un querer como el de Syao y tú._

_-Exacta –la chica se interrumpió- ¡No! -¿Por qué tan de repente sentía tanto calor?- Syaoran y yo solo –recalcó en el solo- somos amigos, nos tenemos bastante aprecio, pero querer de quererlo no es para mí._

_-Y ¿eso por qué Saku? –ahora hablaba como psicólogo barato- ¿fue acaso un trauma infantil¿desarrollaste algún odio por los chinos?._

_-Pues una vez en el jardín de niños –Sakura se detuvo nuevamente- ¡No cambies el tema, estamos hablando de Tommy y de ti, no de mis traumas infantiles._

_-El problema Saku –los chicos siguieron caminando esta vez en silencio al ver pasar a Tomoyo junto con Yamazaki –Eriol se tocó los lentes- es que no existe un "Tommy y yo"._

_Sakura sonrió triunfante, sin darse cuenta su amigo había caído en su trampa._

_-¿Así que admites que eso es un problema?_

_Eriol detuvo nuevamente su andar._

_-Yo no quise decir eso –exclamó aceleradamente, provocando que Kinomoto volviese a sonreír, Sakura no había visto a tan rojo a Eriol desde aquella vez en que se conocieron teniendo once años, y por error había caído Tommy sobre él- lo que quiero decir es_

_-Que estás loca y totalmente enamorado de Tomoyo –remató la frase su amiga._

_-Aunque lo estuviera –habló Eriol con un tono derrotado- no pasaría nada porque a ella –señaló con su mano hacia atrás, el lugar por donde Tomoyo había caminado junto con el chico- está loca y totalmente convencida –Sakura frunció el ceño ante la burla- de que yo solo la quiero como amigo y no la quiero de querer querer._

_-¿Podemos dejar de repetir palabras, esto me está agotando –Eriol soltó una carcajada- ¿quién te garantiza que Tommy no te quiere de querer querer?_

_-Habíamos quedado en omitir la repetición de palabras –acotó Eriol._

_-Es que es imposible –exclamó la castaña reproduciendo en su rostro la misma mueca que Syaoran hacía cuando no le prestaban atención- el punto es que tienes que decírselo a Tommy, no vaya a ser que encuentre a otra persona para querer de querer y querer y tú te quedes sin nadie para querer de querer..._

_-Saku –la interrumpió Eriol poniendo una mano frente a su rostro- capté la idea._

_-Bien, ahora anda a decírselo._

_Pero como en estos momentos las leyes de Murphy siempre llegan a dañar esos mágicos momentos que la vida nos ha brindado, la campana sonó, indicando así dos cosas, que el almuerzo se había acabado y que llegaban tarde._

_-Después de clases Hiragizawa –jadeaba Sakura mientras corrían al salón¿quién les mandó a alejarse tanto? –o si no, te quedarás sin nadie que te quiera de querer querer y tú no tendrás a _

_-¡Ya capté Saku!_

_Al llegar al salón, gracias a todos los dioses del Olimpo o de donde sean, el profesor no había llegado, pero¡sorpresa1, todos los integrantes del salón estaban ya adentro –incluidos el aporte silencioso, aquellos que se quedan dormidos- y como son adolescentes en plena faceta de "experimentación sexual" y "descubrimiento de identidad", los murmullos, codazos y "Uhhhh" patrocinados por los "mal pensados" del salón, no se hicieron esperar, y es que ver a Kinomoto, despeinada, jadeando y con la falda desacomodada, no hubiese sido raro, la chica siempre llegaba tarde, pero que detrás de ella llegara Hiragizawa en igualdad de condiciones y con la corbata desacomodada daba mucho que pensar._

_Moraleja chicos, antes de entrar, arréglense, no importa que lleguen un par de minutos tarde¡arréglense! sobre todo si uno de los involucrados está a escasas horas de declarársele a alguien, no importa lo inocente o decentes que sean, tienen algo en común con las decenas de ojos que los miran:_

_¡SON ADOLESCENTES!_

_Pasado el vergonzoso momento en que a los chicos les tocó atravesar, juntos por si alguien lo duda, al frente de toda la clase para llegar a sus puestos, ambos pudieran respirar tranquilamente, Sakura estaba roja, roja, roja y roja, Eriol, como siempre, había logrado mantener al compostura y se encontraba sonriendo incómodamente a Syaoran que lo miraba con una cara bastante...maniática._

_Tomoyo en cambio, sonreía comprensiva, y Eriol, maldijo y maldijo y adivinen, maldijo¿por qué demonios la chica se escudaba en esa sonrisa¿no podía al menos demostrar un ápice de celos o si quiera de felicidad, lo hubiese dicho, pero viendo que Syaoran no le hablaba, Sakura le pegaría si le hablara y Tomoyo le hubiese dicho "mira quien habla", se quedó callado, en su puesto, y temiendo que Syaoran tomara la afilada punto del compás para cometer algo bastante...doloroso con sus partes nobles._

Sakura abrió los ojos mientras se reía bastante animada.

Syaoran la miró.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me acordé de la vez en que Eriol y yo –la chica tomó aire- llegamos tarde a clases y todos creían que él y yo, que él y yo –Sakura no aguantó mas y siguió riendo como maniática.

Syaoran suspiró y siguió viendo la televisión, ese día no fue muy de su agrado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Luces, estrellas, mas luces, mas estrellas, y lluvia, mucha lluvia ¿acaso no había nada mas para ver en la ciudad?

Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto en el auto alquilado de David, se había tomado fotos con todo el mundo, y caminar de aquí para allá recibiendo besos y abrazos de parientes que ni siquiera sabes que existen, puede ser muy agotador, así que Tomoyo al sentir los primeros síntomas –dolor de cabeza y en los pies- le pidió a Jackes –si no era mucha molestia- que la llevara a su casa o si no ella tomaba el taxi, el tipo, tan caballeroso siempre, se levantó inmediatamente de su mesa, dispuesto a llevarla.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? –habló de una vez David, llevaban una media hora de viaje y Tomoyo no había hablado para nada, y eso, le extrañaba bastante, conociendo a la chica, estarían hablando de todos los lugares a donde ella lo llevaría.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –respondió Tomoyo, como siempre con una pregunta.

-De que llevamos mas de media hora en el auto y no me has dicho a donde vamos a salir mañana.

La chica se acomodó en el asiento y lo observó por largo rato.

-¿Sabías lo de Eriol y Ashley?

-Tommy –David habló en un tono bastante burlón- me enorgullece mucho que creas que mis habilidades psíquicas funcionen, pero lamentablemente, no conocía ni a Ash ni a Eriol como para saber lo suyo.

La chica frunció los labios, odiaba ese tonito de voz de Jackes.

-pero ¿por qué te interesa tanto el tema?

La chica lo miró extrañada -¿qué no es obvio¿mi mejor amigo y mi prima se iban a casar y yo ni por enterada?

Jackes alzó las cejas.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-¿Por qué mas quieres que sea¿acaso te parece poco?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que lo que te duele es que tu prima y tu ex novio se fuesen a casar.

Tomoyo bufó enojada.

-¿Por qué demonios no te puedo mentir a ti?

-Por la misma razón por la que no dices palabrotas, eres muy buena para eso.

La chica dibujó una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué soy incapaz?

-¿De qué¿De mentir?

Tomoyo negó sonriendo.

-De resignarme a no estar con él.

David la miró esbozando una varonil sonrisa.

-Que rápido cambiamos de tema ¿eh¡Auch! –Tomoyo le había propinado un "suave" golpe en el brazo.

-¿Tú sabes acaso, por mas que me propongo olvidarlo, siempre algo me lo impide.

-Un clavo –comenzó David

-No sigas, sabes muy bien

-Tommy, solo inténtalo ¿no?

La chica ignoró su comentario y se dio vuelta para seguir mirando por la ventana...primero de Agosto, justo ese día Eriol y ella...Suspiró al darse cuenta en la manera en que los recuerdos llegaban a ella, en forma de pequeñas y suaves oleadas de melancolía, durante ese tiempo con Eriol se había sentido como si nada pudiese salir mal, y todo comenzó con un pequeño incidente entre Sakura y el chico, se permitió una sonrisa al darse cuenta como en la ventana se podía percibir la tristeza presente en sus ojos.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser igual que antes? Donde los dos eran felices sin importar los problemas, donde el IVA, la bolsa y todas esas porquerías no les afectaba, si tan solo pudiera volver, y nunca haber aceptado sus sentimientos por Eriol, como en aquel jueves gris...

Lluvia, tonta lluvia, justo como aquel día en que las gotas de agua le impedían ver mas allá, un paraguas gris se posó sobre su cabeza.

_-Eriol –fue lo único que pudo decir la chica, llevaba mas de una hora esperando a su madre, supuestamente la iba a llevar a comprar ropa para ir al "famoso" y "agradable" club, pero como no, Sonomi al parecer había encontrado mas interesante una pila de papeles que recoger a su hija, entonces había decidido caminar sola a casa, pero¡mala suerte, la lluvia empezó a caer como si todo el mundo tuviese auto y nadie se fuera a pie a su casa._

_-¿Qué haces aquí mojándote Tommy? No me digas que se te quedó el paraguas_

_Tomoyo rodó los ojos._

_-No te preocupes Eriol, estoy aquí parada en la lluvia arriesgándome a una Neumonía solo por amor al arte._

_-Bien, entonces no te importará que me vaya –dijo sonriente empezando a caminar¡se estaba salvando de la humillación de su vida, ya tendría motivos para decir por qué no habló con Tommy._

_-¡HIRAGIZAWA! –vociferó Tomoyo- ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí –murmuró entre dientes._

_El chico detuvo de inmediato su caminar._

_-Andamos mal geniadas ¿eh Tommy?._

_-Cállate y camina –ordenó la chica acomodándose la mochila, no estaba para las bromistas de Eriol._

_A veces había momentos en que el chico se preguntaba que le vio a Tomoyo, era la mas bajita de su clase, muy inteligente, simpática y bonita, pero tenía un genio de los mil demonios, aunque a veces cuando esas dudas se posaban en su cabeza, Tomoyo le sonreía con esa sonrisa que hacía que le temblaran las piernas y tartamudeara como tal idiota._

_Tomoyo suspiró relajando el gesto._

_-Lo siento Eriol –susurró abrazándose a él, el chico no supo si era por sentirlo o porque tenía frío, daba igual, correspondió al abrazo- mi madre se olvidó de mi y pues estoy temperamental y..._

_Eriol la silenció poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la amatista._

_-No te preocupes Tommy, te conozco desde los once años, ahora, aprovechando que mi casa está mas cerca, vamos a la mía y esperamos a que deje de llover._

_La chica asintió pasando un brazo por la cintura de su acompañante, ese hecho, que por cierto ya se había vuelto bastante común entre ellos, hacía que a Eriol le sudaran las manos, el chico se obligó a serenarse y pasó el brazo libre de paraguas por los hombros de Daidouji._

_-¿Qué hacías en el colegio a estas horas? –preguntó Tomoyo extrañada, hace mas de una hora que habían salido de clases y las prácticas de fútbol eran a la hora de deportes, es decir, el chico no debería estar en el colegio a esas horas._

_Eriol se tomó su tiempo para responder._

_-El entrenador extendió un poco mas las prácticas –El chico se sintió culpable de mentirle a Tomoyo, pero ¿cómo decirle que se había quedado con Sakura ideando la forma de declarársele, además no era una...mentira mentira como la denominaría Sakura, era una mentira verdadera, porque en parte el entrenador sí había alargado las prácticas._

_De repente una idea llegó a Eriol, podía decirle a Tomoyo todo rápido, salir corriendo y al día siguiente fingir que todo estaba olvidado ya y que el silencio de la chica había sido interpretado como un rechazo, eso sí, no olvidaría dejarle el paraguas a Tomoyo, la chica tenía una extraña obsesión por dejarse mojar gracias al amor al arte._

_Eriol se detuvo de repente, provocando que la chica también lo hiciera._

_-¿Puedes sostenerme esto? –murmuró Eriol estirando el paraguas a Tomoyo, la chica lo tomó sin preguntar y el joven se agachó a atarse los cordones de sus zapatos deportivos._

_-La verdad Tommy –el chico se levantó lentamente sin tomar aún el paraguas- es que –tomó aire- yo te quiero de querer querer, ósea te quiero como mas de lo que se le quiere a una amiga, te quiero,..de querer de verdad querer- Eriol maldijo en su interior, donde había quedado el no repitas querer de Sakura, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, en menos de lo que dices queso el chico se dio a la huída, claro que no contó con dos factores de verdad apasionantes de la acelerada ecuación, número uno: piso mojado, número dos: al fingir atarse los cordones se los había soltado, dando como producto: Eriol en el piso, mojándose, y a menos de dos metros de Tomoyo, mal cálculo._

_-La chica se posó a su lado, sentándose, arriesgando a manchar su falda, quedándose en silencio._

_-Así que me quieres de querer querer_

_Eriol se quedó en el piso, humillado, derrotado y bastante avergonzado._

_-No deberías de burlarte –contestó todavía boca abajo._

_-No lo hago, solo me pregunto por qué saliste corriendo._

_El chico se encogió de hombros aún en esa incómoda posición._

_-Supongo que sería mas fácil sufrir la humillación de esa manera –su voz era amortiguada por el pavimento bajo él._

_-¿humillación? No me digas que Eriol Hiragizawa, conquistador por naturaleza, tenía miedo de lo que yo, Tomoyo Daidouji pudiese responder._

_-Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez._

_Silencio, a Eriol le incomodaba el silencio..._

_-Yo también supongo que te quiero de querer querer –susurró Tomoyo._

_Eriol la miró por sobre sus lentes._

_-Bien –respondió_

_-Bien_

_Y así como si fuera natural, se quedaron hablando sentados en el pavimento, así empezó todo, con un jueves gris, donde llovía._

_**Continuará...**_

**Bien, sé que me merezco una visita a la hoguera por dejar de actualizar semanalmente, pero diversas cosas se pusieron en mi contra, y aquí estoy, arrepentida, publicando este capítulo nuevo, que no responde nada pero pregunta mucho...ahora mismo debería estar estudiando economía pero estoy acá, desobedientemente escribiendo esto, nuevamente lamento la tardanza, y pues informo, antes de tardarme nuevamente, que las actualizaciones serán realizada a mas tardar cada 2 semanas, lo lamento, pero los estudios me están acosando.**

**Ahora con el capi, ya saben algo mas de Jackes, la "romántica" declaración pasada de Eriol y Tomoyo y un poco mas sobre la pareja de Nakuru...ahora, todas aquellas con deseos de matar a Ashley tienen una aliada, Sonomi estará presente para exterminarla...bien, advierto que de ahora en adelante nuestra querida Kotaeru saldrá mucho mas...**

**Bien, muchísimas gracias por sus review, espero este Cáp. les guste.**

**Muchos besos**

**Klausss **


	8. pensar en ti

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, salvo algunos de aparición esporádica.**

**PROBLEMAS DE CONVIVENCIA**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**POR: Klausss**

Tomoyo extrañamente se sintió flotando, intentó, aún con los ojos cerrados, analizar la situación, generalmente en los sueños uno flota cuando se siente feliz ¿no, pues ¿podía alguien explicarle qué tenía de feliz ver a Eriol casarse mientras todos murmuraban que ella no tenía pareja, no señor, a ella le podían decir de todo, menos de que ese sueño era feliz, era una ¡pe-sa-di-lla!.

Por lo tanto, volviendo al tema de flotar, solo había dos opciones, ante esto Tomoyo frunció el ceño-todavía con los ojos cerrados y "flotando"- su vida últimamente se había limitado a la existencia de dos opciones¿por qué tendría opciones¿no sería mas fácil aceptar lo que llegara y punto?-, en fin, solo había dos opciones: la primera, que en el sueño, preso del dolor, su espíritu haya decidido abandonar su cárcel corporal para salvarse de ese trágico destino, y la segunda que Jackes caballerosamente, haya decidido no despertarla y, amablemente, la estuviese cargando hacia la puerta, se inclinó por la segunda opción, pero como para comprobarla había que abrir un ojo, decidió que esta vez, no importaba cual fuera la opción.

-T-chan –escuchó a lo lejos una voz, genial solo faltaban los bombos y ya harían de ese sueño lo suficientemente molestoso como para seguir durmiendo, apenas se despertara completamente mataría a Jackes por ese apodo tan...fastidioso.

-Tomo-chan –demonios, vamos de mal en peor¿qué no podían dejar los apodos?

Jackes por su parte estaba tratando, en vano, de despertar a Tomoyo, la chica nunca fue perezosa, pero al parecer, estando tanto tiempo con Sakura la cosa se pegaba, lamentablemente, Jackes no conocía a Sakura, por lo tanto se quedó con la duda de la pereza de Tomoyo.

Situaciones drásticas requieren medidas drásticas, prepárate Tomoyo.

-¡Tommy¡Hiragizawa se está comiendo tu pudín de vainilla! –dicho y hecho, Tomoyo se levantó como si un cubo de agua fría le hubiese caído encima.

-¡Mi pudí...

Tomoyo no pudo terminar la frase, las carcajadas de Jackes la interrumpieron, el chico debía dar gracias a cualquier Dios de su devoción de que la chica fuese alguien medianamente civilizada.

-¡Auch!

¡Medianamente!

Jackes alternó su mirada de cachorrito medio muerto siendo abandonado entre Tomoyo y su brazo lastimado, brazo, Tommy, brazo, Tommy¡Diablos, la chica era fuerte.

-A la próxima –hablaba con un tono de mafiosa- te lo corto.

Jackes ahogó un gritito.

-¿Qué me cortas que?

La chica ignoró esta última pregunta y empezó a buscar sus llaves, aún con cara somnolienta¡diablos, debería empezar a hacerle caso a Eriol, eso de sacar chicles y mentitas cada cinco minutos para no encontrar las llaves era molestoso, la mano de Jackes se posó sobre la suya y Tomoyo levantó la mirada.

-Tommy –El francés/italiano se veía bastante confiado al hablar con ella, no era como Eriol que antes de tener mas de tres años de conocerse ni le tocaba el hombro¡Diablos, otra vez Eriol, debería dejar de pensar en él si no quería enloquecer completamente, claro que Sakura le dijo una vez que...¡genial, ahora divagaba, debería empezar a prestar atención a Jackes y dejar sus pensamientos banales para otro día¡sí, eso sería lo mejor.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece? -¡carambolas¿cuándo se había perdido la mitad de la conversación, Tomoyo le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Jackes.

-No escuchaste –afirmó.

Tomoyo sonrió como disculpa.

-No sé donde tengo la cabeza, creo que lo mejor será dormir un ratito, pero dime ¿qué me decías?

-Te comentaba sobre la teoría de un clavo saca a otro clavo –respondió metiéndose una mano al bolsillo.

La chica suspiró –y ¿si el clavo está muy metido?

-Siempre hay posibilidades ¿no? –susurró acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se acomodó la corbata mientras suspiraba, estaba frente a las puertas del hotel "_Fraitz_", y como siempre, le sobraba un minuto, el guardia le abrió la puerta brindándole una sonrisa, el chico, observó con lentitud el vestíbulo que se alzaba ante él, Nakuru había elegido un gran lugar para la entrevista.

Dobló a la derecha y se dirigió al restaurante, tras decirle su nombre al encargado, lo dirigieron a una mesa donde una bonita pelirroja tomaba café, la chica al ver al futbolista se puso de pie y le brindó una sonrisa.

-Señor Hiragizawa –saludó la chica- un placer conocerlo, Kotaeru Ichikawa a sus órdenes –habló extendiéndole la mano al inglés.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tomoyo despertó al sentir los potentes rayos de sol sobre su cara, se apoyó sobre su codo y dirigió su mano hacia su mesa de noche donde reposaba su reloj.

_9:00 a.m. _-La chica se desperezó y salió como pudo de su cama, posó su pie desnudo en la fría baldosa, su madre siempre le reprendía esa acción, y se encaminó a la cocina tallándose el ojo derecho, Eriol ya debía de haber salido, por lo tanto estaba sola con Spinnel, al no ver al perro se calzó las pantuflas dejadas por Eriol al lado de la puerta y se colocó aquel chaleco de Eriol puesto en el sofá, ya era costumbre que la chica tomara lo que encontrara en su camino, el que salía perdiendo era su compañero, debido a que verlo con una camisa rosada no era muy favorecedor.

Iría al departamento de Syaoran a pedir desayuno, comenzó a buscar su celular, por las llaves no se preocuparía, cada uno de sus amigos tenía una copia de las llaves del otro, por lo tanto podías entrar al departamento del otro como Pedro/Juan/Poncho por su casa.

Se sentó en el sillón tratando de recordar donde había dejado su cartera con el móvil ayer, al hacerlo, la imagen de Jackes vino a su mente, se mordió el labio, simplemente esperaba que su respuesta hubiese sido la correcta.

Bufó exasperada mientras se quitaba las pantuflas y el chaleco, se acurrucó en el mueble, tal vez podría desayunar un poco mas tarde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura se levantó ese día con ganas de quedarse tirada en su cama, volteó a ver a Syaoran el cual había ido a parar a su cuarto quien sabe como, sacudió su cabeza, no tenía tiempo para eso, debía arreglarse, a las doce debería estar en casa de su padre para los tradicionales almuerzos familiares de los Kinomoto, un domingo al mes, su padre, Touya y ella se reunían a almorzar, para no perder el contacto.

El problema, ese almuerzo no sería tan pacifico como los anteriores, desde un principio Touya odió a Syaoran por ser simplemente Syaoran, el odio disminuyó notablemente al Touya darse cuenta que Syaoran le ayudaba en la ardua tarea de espantar a los cuervos que acechaban a su hermana, pero ahora que ella y el chino salían¿cómo reaccionaría Kinomoto?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eriol sonrió por sobre el borde de su taza de café, esa chica era bastante entretenida, llevaban aproximadamente dos horas hablando, y milagrosamente el inglés no se aburría, esa chica era eficiente.

-Bien, Hiragiza- Eriol –corrigió la chica a tiempo ganándose una sonrisa del inglés, el chico no era muy dado a formalidades, aunque toda su vida lo criaron de esa manera, a penas sus padres no lo veían, le pedía a medio mundo que lo tuteara.

-Entonces¿es cierto lo de tu compañera de departamento? –el chico rodó los ojos divertido, llevaban mas de quince minutos hablando sobre ese tema y no sabía como decirle a Kotaeru lo de Tomoyo sin llegar a vulnerar la privacidad de su amiga, el chico observó detenidamente a la pelirroja, sonrió al darse cuenta de la ausencia de grabadoras en la entrevista, simplemente detestaba que una persona estuviese a punto de meterle el grabador en la boca para obtener unas palabras de él, la chica aseguró la presencia de buena memoria y solo sacó una pequeña libreta para anotar las frases mas importantes de la conversación.

-Hiragizawa –volvió a llamar su atención la chica.

Eriol levantó la vista y sonrió enigmáticamente.

-No voy a ventilar mi vida privada.

-Eso no es lo que te pido –habló Kotaeru en un tono suspicaz- te pido simplemente que compruebes o niegues un rumor

El chico suspiró y se rindió.

-Sí salí con Tommy, pero ahora nuestra relación es pura y básica amistad, la mejor, pero solo amistad.

Kotaeru sonrió mientras dejaba de morder la tapa de su lapicero y se dedicaba a escribir la respuesta de Eriol, esa sería una noticia maravillosa para muchas jovencitas, lástima que el chico pronto se iría de Japón.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tomoyo mordió su labio, no había podido dormir mas de cinco minutos, el temor a perder la amistad de Jackes la asaltaba hasta en sueños, el chico le ofreció un romance de unos cuantos meses para despejar la mente, y le prometió que si su relación funcionaba haría todo lo posible para ser trasladado a Japón, entonces ¿por qué ahora después de haber respondido era cuando tenía miedo?

Suspiró y sacó su móvil de la cartera, se pegó con la palma de su mano en la cara, todo este tiempo estuvo a su lado, marcó el número de Meiling, a esa hora, Sakura estaría encaminándose a casa de su padre, tal vez mas tarde visitara a Li, ahora necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre hombres, y Syaoran, por muy hombre que fuera, no era de gran ayuda.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nakuru observaba expectante su reloj de pulsera, había aprovechado la ausencia de Touya para poder trabajar mas a fondo el tema de los futbolistas, se había enterado de la publicidad que Tomoyo haría sobre Eriol, ahora estaba armando la última propuesta para la chica, pero su mente la torturaba y decía que debía contarle a Touya lo de Eriol, debería empezar a hacerle caso a su mente.

¿A qué hora pensaba llamar Eriol, Eriol, últimamente todo giraba alrededor de ese chico, miró la revista ubicada en su mesa, en la página abierta se podía observar claramente una foto del chico junto con Daidouji, y al lado el titular que profetizaba el fin del supuesto "romance" entre los amigos, debido a que el chico era el favorito para ingresar a su equipo nacional.

Nakuru mordió su uña, pero de inmediato la retiró¡tanto que había luchado para que le crecieran, eso era la preocupación, se supone que su primo debería ser feliz, y hasta la fecha solo lo había visto verdaderamente feliz con Tomoyo a su lado, ellos debían, estaban en la obligación de estar juntos, y de eso se encargaría ella, claro, que una pequeña ayuda de vez en cuando no viene nada mal.

Alzó la vista y divisó a lo lejos una elegante figura dirigiéndose a su mesa, retiró los papeles esparcidos en ella y levantó su brazo para ser vista.

Orgullosa y elegantemente Sonomi se dirigió hacia donde Nakuru.

-Señorita Akizuki –saludó educadamente al llegar al lado de la chica.

Nakuru se levantó mientras inclinaba su cabeza respetuosamente.

-Señora Sonomi –habló animadamente la chica mientras señalaba la silla frente a ella- un gusto volver a verla.

Sonomi sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo, pero si no es mucho atrevimiento, quisiera saber ¿para qué me ha citado?

En ese momento un mesero llegó a la mesa tendiéndole a cada una el menú, tras ordenar se quedaron un rato en silencio, Sonomi recorrió el lugar con la mirada, era un buen lugar, "Florenz", era el restaurant mas concurrido de Japón desde la fecha de inauguración, sentada en la terraza, se podía observar los transeúntes y tener una charla amena sin la necesidad de escuchar toda clase de conversaciones, definitivamente un buen lugar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tomoyo bufó mientras presionaba el botoncito rojo de su móvil, provocando así, el fin de la llamada, Mei tenía el celular apagado y en casa no contestaba, a esa hora, Sakura estaba camino a su almuerzo familiar, por lo tanto solo le quedaba Syaoran.

Poniéndose de pie y tomando las llaves del departamento de sus amigos se encaminó a dicho lugar.

Syaoran estaba comiéndose un gran tazón de cereales cubiertos con chocolate cuando vio a Tomoyo entrar, la chica tenía cara de no haber dormido mucho, sin decir palabra alguna, le sirvió un café y un tazón de cereal igual de grande que el suyo, Tomoyo lo recibió con un amago, sobra decir una mueca bastante extraña, de sonrisa.

Se sentaron en el sofá, frente al televisor, en silencio, esa era una de las cosas que Tomoyo adoraba de su amigo, en el momento indicado, sabía guardar silencio y darle al asunto la seriedad correspondiente.

Tras terminar su cereal en silencio, Tomoyo posó el tazón sobre la mesa de centro y se recostó un poco mas en el respaldo del sofá, se mantuvieron unos minutos mas en silencio hasta que Tomoyo decidió romper el silencio.

-Tengo un problema.

Syaoran sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sé Tommy, si no lo tuvieras no estarías desayunando cereales cubiertos con chocolate, odias comer eso los domingos.

La chica esta vez soltó una verdadera sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí?

-Eres mi mejor amiga Tommy, creo que debería saber eso.

-Y Saku es...-A Tomoyo de verdad le extrañó que Syaoran la considerara de esa manera, siempre creyó que Sakura era su mejor amiga, aunque cada vez que tenía un problema recurría a ella sin importar si tenía a Eriol o a Sakura al lado, la chica volvió a sonreír.

-Saku es mi novia, mi amiga, mi compañera de departamento, pero mi mejor amiga, no –El chico guardó silencio un momento- sería imposible salir con mi mejor amiga.

La chica lo miró interrogante.

-Va a llegar un momento en que no se sabe si el amor es de verdad o simplemente es la costumbre de estar juntos lo que los une además del fuerte cariño por su amistad.

Syaoran no sospechó que con estas palabras Tomoyo sembrara millones de dudas en su interior.

-Entonces Eriol y yo...

El chico como adivinando lo que venía decidió intervenir.

-Tommy, no te voy a negar que Eriol y tú siempre han sido muy unidos, pero lo de ustedes va –el chico se detuvo- iba, mas allá de la amistad, desde el primer momento se notó pero ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta, inclusive Saku lo notó primero –Syaoran sonrió burlón- en cambio yo, siempre tuve los roles definidos, tú eres mi mejor amiga y Saku siempre fue la amiga que me gustó.

-Gracias Syao, pero tengo otro problema.

El chico la miró levantando las cejas, animándola a seguir.

-Jackes volvió.

Syaoran no parecía sorprendido, al contrario, amplió mas su sonrisa.

-Ya sabía yo que ese te lo preguntaría otra vez.

-Pero el problema es...

-No estás segura si aceptarlo.

Daidouji asintió.

-Tommy, no te parece que deberías estar un tiempo sin pareja, buscando tiempo para ti misma, aclarando lo que sientes.

-Eso es lo que llevo haciendo desde que Eriol se fue.

Syaoran negó.

-Todo ese tiempo estuviste pensando sobre si la decisión fue o no correcta¿no crees que es hora de dejar el corazón por un tiempito y dedicarte a ti?

Tomoyo lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Syao.

-Lo sé Tommy, lo sé.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Por lo tanto, de esta manera ambos serán felices –finalizó Nakuru su discurso de las razones por las cuales Eriol y Tomoyo deberían estar juntos.

-Pero Akizuki –el tono de Sonomi era pausado- a mi no me importa si Tommy sale o no con Eriol - mentirosa pensó Nakuru- solo quiero que sea feliz, claro, yo sería mas feliz si saliera con Eriol pero...

Dejó la última frase sin completar tratando de crear suspenso así.

-Pero de esa manera ambos serían mas felices, sobre todo –Nakuru fue interrumpida por un sonido proveniente del bolso de Sonomi, la chica se detuvo, mientras observaba a la señora buscar el móvil en su cartera.

Sonomi susurró un disculpa antes de contestar, cuando finalizó la llamada guardó el celular en su cartera y observó a Nakuru por unos minutos.

-No puedo elegir por ella –susurró antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas- debo irme –habló viendo como la simpática señorita se levantaba de su asiento- lamento no poder ayudarte mucho.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando Sakura entró al departamento no se extrañó en lo absoluto de escuchar carcajadas desde el baño, se encaminó a este, mientras se sacaba los zapatos, dejaba las llaves y su correa sobre la mesa.

Tomoyo y Syaoran estaban "cepillándose" los dientes, o al menos eso trataban, claro que a Sakura le extrañó ver que lo único que había en el baño era un gran charco de agua, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida.

-Así que fiesta en el baño ¿eh? –habló alzando la voz para darse a escuchar por sobre las carcajadas.

Los chicos la voltearon a ver para luego acercarse a ella, aún entre carcajadas, dando saltos por el baño para evitar resbalar.

-¡Saku! –jadeó Tomoyo llegando agitada a su lado- ¿cómo te fue?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mismo de siempre, papá tratando de convencer a Touya, preguntándome sobre ustedes y cosas así.

-y ¿cómo te fue con eso? –Preguntó Syaoran llegando a su lado para luego besarla en la mejilla.

Sakura volvió a encogerse de hombros, en un gesto de indiferencia no muy creíble.

-Ya sabes, gritos, amenazas de muerte, lo de siempre.

El chico se estremeció.

-Entonces¿desde ahora Syao es el enemigo de tu hermano?

La chica negó con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía, también entre saltos, al lavamanos.

-Digamos que Touya cree que está en deuda por tantos años de servicio –usó un tono bastante burlón- por parte del señor aquí presente –señaló a Syaoran- en la difícil materia de espantar cuanto chico se me acercara –esto último lo dijo con una mirada asesina.

Tomoyo no pudo reprimir una carcajada, ante las miradas de incomprensión por parte de sus amigos, trató de calmarse un poco.

-¿Se acuerdan cuando Syao creyó que Eriol estaba detrás de Saku?

La castaña tampoco pudo reprimir la risa, provocando así que el castaño mirara al cielo en un claro gesto de "¿Qué hice yo?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eriol se recostó un poco mas en la silla del restaurant con una sonrisa mientras veía a la grácil y delicada figura de Kotaeru recoger sus cosas, regadas de una manera bastante desorganizada por la mesa.

-De acuerdo –aceptó la chica terminando de guardar la última carpeta en su portafolios- entonces ¿mañana a la hora del almuerzo?

Eriol asintió levantándose de su asiento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nakuru suspiró nuevamente mientras observaba por la ventanilla del auto de Touya, hace diez minutos que Kinomoto la había recogido en el restaurant y no había dicho palabra alguna.

-¿Vas a decirlo de una vez o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza? –preguntó de repente la castaña.

Touya se detuvo en un semáforo para luego voltear a ver a su acompañante.

-¿De qué?

La chica levantó una ceja indicándole a Touya que no fingiera ante ella.

El chico sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de lo compenetrados que se encontraban, se tomó su tiempo para contestar, volvió a mirar a la bella mujer a su lado y sonrió recordando el día en que habían empezado a salir.

-¿Te acuerdas del día que empezamos a salir oficialmente?

Nakuru le dirigió una extraña mirada.

-No trates de cambiar d...

-Fue bastante vergonzoso –el chico decidió pasar por alto la interrupción de su novia.

-Touya ¿qué tratas de hacer? –preguntó bajándose del auto y dirigiéndose al departamento que desde hace años compartía con el chico.

-Solo digo que hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos –la abrazó por la cintura y siguió avanzando- que no es necesario un papel que afirme que tú me perteneces y yo a ti –la chica sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, dejándose invadir por el aroma tan masculino que expedía –claro que si tú lo quieres...

-¡Touya! –exclamó la chica emocionada- todo lo que quiero ya lo tengo y está materializado frente a mí –respondió mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero es que hay personas que piensan que esto es pecado y no quiero...

-¿Volviste a discutir con tu padre?

El hombre asintió con pesadez.

-¿Sabes que el matrimonio no cambiaría en nada nuestra situación?

El castaño volvió a asentir.

-Pero creo que antes de conversar esto seriamente, te tengo que decir algo.

Kinomoto alzó ambas cejas instándola a seguir.

-Eriol –Nakuru trató de pasar por alto el gesto de disgusto de Touya- Eriol –repitió- ha vuelto a Japón y soy su representante.

- Lo sé, tú interés por el fútbol no puede ser tan repentino –contestó con burla.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tomoyo observaba la lluvia caer desde la ventana de su oficina, despertó del trance al ver el auto arrancar, dirigió su mirada hacia la esquina derecha de su oficina y observó sus diseños¡diablos¿quién creería que habían pasado ya tres meses, sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las cosas, Touya casado ¿quién lo creería, este pensamiento le provocó una gran sonrisa.

La chica suspiró orgullosa, gracias a su colección, lanzada con bastante éxito, no necesitaba buscar un compañero de departamento nuevo.

Tomoyo dirigió su amatista mirada hacia una de las fotos que reposaba sobre su escritorio, Eriol hacia casi tres meses que estaba en una seria relación con Kotaeru, esto lo había llevado a cambiarse de departamento, ya que la pelirroja tenía celos de Daidouji, gracias a todos los dioses, Tomoyo tenía dinero para seguir pagando sus gastos, incluyendo el departamento, durante un tiempo mientras lanzaba su colección.

Aún así, seguían en contacto, el chico ahora llevaba una semana en Inglaterra, debido a pruebas para ingresar a su equipo nacional, y si todo resultaba tal como estaba planeado, Kotaeru se iría con él, Tomoyo no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor que la atravesó¿no se suponía que era un amor infantil?

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Hola¿cómo están, espero no con ganas de matarme por poner a Eriol con nuestra amiga pelirroja...omitiré comentarios, bien¿les gustó¿muy corto, pienso lo mismo pero es que...luego entenderán.**

**Les aviso que esto ya está llegando a su final U.U, bien, ahora sí, agradezco las buenas vibras enviadas para mi exámen de historia¡muchas gracias, les informo, por si a alguien le interesa, que saqué la mejor nota , entonces tengo un poquito mas de tiempo ahora.**

**Espero me disculpen si el color del cabello de Nakuru no es castaño, o si es negro, castaño oscuro, negro claro xD, o lo que sea, es que se materializó castaño y no lo puede evitar .**

**Bien, ya nada que decir salvo que muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, y además, una aclaración, yo no odio a Kaho, aunque no lo parezca xD, y aunque esté totalmente a favor del TxE, Kaho me parece un personaje bastante "aprovechable", y si la puse en la historia como al vieja, amargada, gorda, fue por pura ocurrencia, cuando pensé en el personaje enseguida me vino Kaho a la mente, así que lamento mucho si alguien se sienta enojado por poner a Kaho de la "mala".**

**Bien, muchas gracias por leer¡dejen rr!.**

**Besitos**

**Klausss**


	9. Para bien o para mal

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, salvo algunos que aparecen esporádicamente.**

**PROBLEMAS DE CONVIVENCIA  
CAPITULO: IX**

**POR: Klausss.**

El día de la vuelta de Eriol a Japón llegó de un modo tan repentino que no dejó a Tomoyo prepararse psicológicamente , el chico había sido, según todo narrador deportivo, el mejor ejemplar futbolístico, solo faltaba que se confirmara su elección, y Eriol, junto a Kotaeru, viajarían a Inglaterra, para posiblemente no volver.

Al principio, los chicos, e incluso David, trataron de buscarle todo tipo de error a ese plan, pero Eriol lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, Kotaeru obtendría empleo en un diario inglés ayudada por los contactos de la familia Hiragizawa, encantados con la chica y una nueva posibilidad de herederos, y todo resultaría.

Tomoyo miró su reloj mientras cambiaba la estación de radio, el vuelo de Eriol llegaría con una hora de retraso, por lo tanto solo tenía veinticinco minutos para llegar al aeropuerto, tarea fácil.

Al llegar estiró su cuello para tratar de ver a alguien conocido, solo encontró una gran señal, montones de ingleses, que por algún motivo estaban en Japón, reunidos para esperar al nuevo integrante del equipo nacional, una cabellera pelirroja, un rubio, dos chinos y una castaña, no fue tan difícil.

Al llegar junto al gran grupo, con la mala suerte que Tomoyo cargaba esos días, trastabilló un poco con equipaje mal ubicado, empujando a Kotaeru, la pelirroja le dirigió una fría mirada da Daidouji.

-Lo siento –jadeó Tomoyo.

-No lo digas si no lo sientes –contestó Kotaeru en un susurró lo suficientemente audible para Daidouji y Meiling, cuando la china iba a acercarse a escuchar un poco mas Tomoyo intervino.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira Daidouji –la chica aún mostraba esa falsa sonrisa al ver las cámaras apuntando hacia ellas, la actual y la ex eran una gran portada- sé muy bien que estás muerta de envidia, te gané a Eriol y no puedes revertirlo, pero trata de no dañarme el atuendo –finalizó alisando una arruga invisible de su chaqueta.

¡Tomoyo no iba a permitir que esa periodista con aires de más la pisoteara , pero como su madre siempre le decía, "no te metas en peleas de barrio", sonrió a los chicos y les pidió que la disculparan con Eriol, "debo atender un asunto de la colección" mintió.

Al pasar al lado de Kotaeru se acercó a su oído.

-No hables de él como si fuera un objeto, antes que mi ex novio, es mi amigo, y te aseguro que así tu relación se perderá enseguida.

Y se fue lo mas dignamente posible, cabeza en alto y espalda recta.

Kotaeru no tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada, el anuncio de la llegada del vuelo del inglés la distrajo, sonrió y relajó su gesto.

La chica se guindó del cuello del futbolista antes que nadie, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y susurró un "te felicito" en su oreja, pero al percatarse de que su novio buscaba a alguien mas entre la multitud, se soltó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Se me olvidaba- habló falsamente- Tommy ha dicho que debía atender un tema mas importante y se fue.

Cuando Meiling, indignada, fue a desmentir a Kotaeru, David la tomó de la cintura y con una sola mirada bastó para que la chica entendiera que Eriol debería darse cuenta por sí mismo de la víbora que tenía al lado.

Eriol suspiró derrotado, había esperado siquiera que al empezar una relación con la pelirroja, su amistad con Tomoyo continuara, pero al parecer no fue así, aceptaba que todavía sentía esas cosas extrañas al estar cerca de Tommy, cosas que jamás había sentido con Kotaeru, pero si la chica afirmaba que todo era un amor infantil, debería buscar un amor mas maduro, y esa era la relación que tenía con Kotaeru, las risas tontas y las mariposas en el estómago, se habían acabado, debía empezar a madurar.

Dirigió su vista hacia sus amigos y vio a Sakura y a Syaoran compartiendo un chocolate, él consideraba un amor verdadero el de esos dos, entonces ¿por qué no se sentía feliz con Kotaeru , la chica era fantástica, y siempre estaba para ayudarlo, pero faltaba algo, se volteó al percibir un brazo en su cintura, sonrió y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, si Tomoyo lo había olvidado, él haría lo propio.

-¿Entonces? –comenzó Syaoran mientras ambos se saludaban con una serie de choques de manos bastante difíciles pero dominados a través de los años- ¿A Inglaterra de nuevo?

Eriol sonrió, y se acercó al castaño.

-No le digas a nadie –habló con un falso tono confidencial- pero me pidieron ir organizando mis papeles de viaje.

Sakura se colocó frente al futbolista.

-Y ¿ya lo pensaste bien? –preguntó recibiendo una fea mirada por parte de Kotaeru, claro, la chica no quería que le arruinaran su oportunidad, ese trabajo es lo que siempre había deseado.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que siempre quise.

-Pero ¿es lo que quieres ahora? –insistió la castaña.

Antes de que Eriol tuviera oportunidad alguna de responder Kotaeru interrumpió.

-Saku, Eriol está completamente seguro de su decisión –hablaba en un cínico tono de voz no notado por Eriol, pero sí por el resto del grupo- ¿verdad amor?

El chico asintió ausente.

En fin, Kotaeru debía volver al trabajo a organizar su carta de renuncia y una par de trabajos no terminados, así que los chicos, aprovechando la ausencia de la "víbora" (como Sakura y Meiling habían apodado a la pelirroja), decidieron celebrar el triunfo y avance de Eriol, pero al momento de decidir el lugar de reunión, un enorme silencio se armó.

-Mi departamento es pequeño –habló David al final, el chico se había vuelto parte fundamental del grupo, no solo por salir con Meiling, Eriol se había dado cuenta de lo transparente y simpático que era el diseñador.

-El mío está desordenado –dijo esta vez Meiling.

-El nuestro...- Sakura y Syaoran se miraron tratando de encontrar una excusa.

Eriol los miró con una ceja levantada.

-Vamos al mío –susurró derrotado por las miradas de cachorritos de sus amigos.

Al llegar a su departamento, Eriol tiró su equipaje por cualquier parte y Sakura y Meiling dijeron algo de ir a buscar a Tommy a su departamento.

Mientras tanto Syaoran se dirigió al refrigerador.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó desde la cocina, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ese lugar.

-¡Eriol ¿dónde está el chocolate? –preguntó Syaoran como si no encontraran al presidente.

El inglés se encogió de hombros ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos.

-Kotaeru me dijo que no debía comer chocolates porque...

-A ver, a ver, a ver –lo interrumpió David- dejaste el chocolate ¿por qué una mujer te lo dijo?

-¡Sometido! –chilló Syaoran como si fuera eso el mayor de los sacrilegios.

------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Sakura entró al departamento de Daidouji, estaba conciente de que no vería a la chica llorando en un rincón o destrozando cosas, Tomoyo tenía la costumbre de guardarse todos los dolores hasta llegar a un lugar donde nadie la viera y ahí poder desahogarse, Kinomoto sabía muy bien de que Tomoyo sospechaba que ella iría a buscarla, por lo tanto no se sorprendió de verla tomando fotos como si su vida fuera perfecta.

La castaña ciertamente estaba enojada, ya odiaba a Kotaeru lo suficiente como para que le sumaran otra cosa en su contra, pero la pelirroja había pasado los límites, Meiling le había contado la conversación que Kotaeru y Tomoyo sostuvieron en el aeropuerto, y con Daidouji nadie se metía si no quería enfrentarse a la furia de cuatro personas bastante enojonas, con Eriol en esa "batalla" no se podía contar, el chico estaba cegado con la falsa actitud de la hija de Kaho.

Tomoyo dejó la cámara en su _trípode_ al escuchar el portazo propinado por Sakura al abrir la puerta de su departamento, nunca se imaginó verla así de enojada, Sakura era mas de ir por la conversación o de retirarse de la pelea, no era como Meiling, mas dada a la violencia, se acercó a sus amigas con una sonrisa, Sakura, aunque enojada, comía un chocolate –al parecer el estar con Syaoran le había afectado- y Meiling tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ahora que pasó? –preguntó acercándose al desayunador mientras con la mirada buscaba la taza con la que tomaba leche.

-¿Qué pasó¿qué pasó? –chilló Sakura

-Pues sucede que deberías estar llorando y rompiendo cosas y no ahí sentada –Meiling hizo un gesto abarcando el sofá- como si nada hubiera pasado.

Daidouji se encogió de hombros fingiendo no comprender.

-¿Por qué debería estar llorando?

-Pues porque la novia de tu mejor amigo

-Del cual por cierto estás enamorada hasta las pestañas –acotó Sakura.

-te acaba de insultar y ha dejado tu imagen en el piso frente a Eriol.

Tomoyo pareció reaccionar.

-¿Qué hizo qué?

-"Se me olvidaba, Tommy ha dicho que debía atender un tema mas importante y se fue" –imitó el tono de voz de Kotaeru la castaña.

La amatista se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Como si me importara.

Sus amigas levantaron una ceja en un claro gesto de "claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra".

-¿Por qué me miran así?

-Porque eso no se lo cree ni Sakura.

-¡Oye! –reclamó la aludida.

Meiling se encogió de hombros dando a entender que era la pura verdad.

-En fin¡el punto es que te ordeno que empieces a llorar y a comer cantidades industriales de helado y luego vayas donde Eriol y le digas que deje a la bruja de Kotaeru porque lo amas mas que Syao al chocolate!

-Exacto –la apoyó Meiling.

Tomoyo suspiró tratando de expulsar todo el estrés acumulado.

-No voy a ir donde nadie, Eriol ya tomó su decisión y yo –se encogió de hombros- haré lo mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me voy a París a promocionar mi colección.

A Meiling y a Sakura les costó cerca de dos segundo procesar las palabras de Daidouji, cuando lo lograron se miraron entre ellas y rápidamente se acercaron a Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te vas¿nos dejas¿así como si nada?

-Saku, es una oportunidad mara...

-¡Oportunidad maravillosa la que te estás perdiendo por andar como una cobarde! –gritó la castaña- te puedo consentir cualquier cosa menos que huyas de tus problemas.

-No estoy huyendo –respondió la amatista masticando cada una de las palabras.

-¿Entonces qué haces¿tomar un descanso? –ironizó Meiling.

-Simplemente voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho ya.

-Pero vas a estar sola –chilló la castaña.

Tomoyo la miró sonriendo dulcemente.

-Voy a vivir con Jackes.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eriol nunca se imaginó estar en una posición tan incómoda, por un lado tenía a sus amigos pidiéndoles su apoyo para convencer a cierta amatista del error, y por el otro tenía a la ya nombrada chica, pidiéndole su apoyo para tomar cierto riesgo, que ¿para qué negarlo? Según él, era un error.

El chico suspiró y dirigió sus azules ojos hacia Tomoyo, siempre le había gustado el cabello de Tomoyo, aunque lo mas atrayente a simple vista fueran sus ojos, el cabello de Daidouji daba la impresión de siempre esconder algo, y le invitaba a querer hundir sus manos en aquella mata de cabello negro, los problemas llegaron después cuando las hormonas provocaron que quisiera hundir sus manos en partes menos...apropiadas.

En fin, sus pensamientos amorosos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que todos sus amigos lo volvían a mirar expectantes, esperando que su decisión los favoreciera.

Suspiro.

-No puedo obligarla.

Se encogió de hombros.

Miradas asesinas.

Mirada asesina por parte de Sakura.

Un nuevo suspiro se escuchó en la sala rompiendo momentáneamente el silencio.

Esta vez fue Syaoran.

-Tommy –el castaño carraspeó un poco- si la decisión está tomada, solo nos queda apoyarte.

Silencio.

Tomoyo bajó su mirada examinando sus manos...de verdad necesitaba la manicura.

A Daidouji nunca le gustó el silencio, en su casa, cada vez que daba una noticia y había silencio, equivalía a reproche.

Levantó la vista encontrándose con su amigo inglés mirándola, la chica trató de sonreír.

¡Trató!

Sakura también se sentía incómoda, como aquella vez en que le dijo a Nakuru que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella, y la chica simplemente sonrió para luego dejar aparecer a un furioso Touya.

Lo de siempre.

Muy, muy, muy incómodo.

Esta vez fue Meiling la que rompió el silencio.

-No me parece una buena idea.

Todos la miraron.

Sakura sonrió, por fin alguien cuerdo en esa sala.

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó Daidouji.

-Vas a estar en un lugar desconocido...

-Yo ya conocía París.

Meiling hizo caso omiso de la interrupción.

-Sola...

-Voy a estar con Jackes.

Eriol la miró torciendo el cuello a una velocidad impresionante, provocando a la vez un pequeño _crack_ .

-No nos habías dicho eso –habló David.

Daidouji se encogió en el sofá, frente a ella se encontraba una mesita con la "_adorable_" foto de la "_adorable_" pareja, en medio de un "_adorable" _beso, si consideramos _adorable_ a Kotaeru tratando de meter su lengua hasta la garganta de Eriol.

Daidouji evitó un estremecimiento.

Esta noche tendrá pesadillas.

-Fue un pequeño detalle que...

-¿Pequeño detalle?

-¡Bien! –admitió la chica- puede que no se los haya mencionado antes pero

-Pero –la apuró el inglés, al parecer a punto de un colapso nervioso y tocándose los lentes repetidamente.

-Pero ustedes conocen a Jackes, es una persona confiable.

-Puede ser un violador empedernido –refunfuñó Kinomoto opinando por primera vez en la conversación.

Todos la miraron.

Interrogantes.

-¿Qué !

-Olvídalo –Susurró Syaoran a su lado.

La chica se hundió en su asiento.

No la dejaban ser.

-No me parece que –comenzó Eriol.

Daidouji, al parecer presa de una rabia interna, se levantó y lo enfrentó.

-¿Qué no entiendes que no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no?

-Tommy –trató, en vano, de tranquilizarla Sakura.

-¡Tommy nada, vengo a comentarles mi decisión¡no a que hagan una junta para ver si están de acuerdo!

-¡Tomoyo! –habló Meiling.

-¿Sabes qué? –interrumpió Eriol- si te quieres ir –señaló la puerta- adelante, simplemente te pido que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacer una idiotez como la que vas a hacer.

-¿Te parece idiotez acaso que trate de hacerme una vida?

Todos los presentes estaban mudos moviendo sus cabezas de una lado a otro según sus amigos hablaban si como de partido de _Ping Pong_ se tratase.

-¡No! –gritó Hiragizawa- me parece una idiotez que trates de huir.

Tomoyo abría y cerraba la boca buscando algo que decir.

-¿Huir? –musitó con los ojos acuosos.

-Huir de lo que sientes T-chan –susurró Eriol antes de encerrase en su habitación.

Tomoyo solo salió de su estado de ensimismamiento al escuchar el _click_ de la puerta.

Se secó una lágrima rebelde y luego salió cabizbaja.

Todos se miraron al escuchar por segunda vez un suave _click._

--------------------------------------------------------

Decir que Hiragizawa Eriol estaba encerrado en su habitación tirando cosas por doquier, era una blasfemia, el chico se desahogaba de otra manera, el no gritaba ni tiraba cosas, simplemente se sentaba a analizar la situación y tratar de hallar una solución.

Ese día no era la excepción, claro, si no tomamos en cuenta que el chico en vez de estar analizando la situación estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas abrazadas, cabizbajo y jugando con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón que colgaba de una cadena atada a su pie y susurrando algo.

Frases como "amor eterno" y "llaves tontas" brotaban esporádicamente de los labios del chico.

El chico apretó el puño al escuchar una puerta abriéndose.

Aún sin mirar al frente suspiró.

-Saku no quiero hablar ahora.

El hecho de decir _"Saku..."_, era una costumbre adquirida con anterioridad, cada vez que uno de ellos tenía un problema, rifaban el hecho de ir a hablar con esa persona de la forma mas madura que pudieron encontrar a los doce años. "_papel, tijera, piedra 1, 2, 3" ,_ y Sakura siempre perdía...

-No soy Saku –habló la grave voz de Syaoran- aunque dicen que me parezco de perfil –agregó en tono burlón unos minutos después.

Eriol sonrió.

-¿Has perdido esta vez tú? –al ver asentir a Syao sonrió- ¿Has perdido la racha ganadora que tienes desde los doce años?

El ambarino se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que se la he cedido a Saku.

Hiragizawa rodó los ojos.

-El amor te vuelve imbécil.

Syaoran sonrió.

-Pero un imbécil feliz.

Eriol le dio la razón¿de qué le servía toda la porquería material que tenía si no estaba con Tomoyo, claro, tenía a Kotaeru, pero ¿realmente la quería, si siquiera tuviese un indicio de que Tomoyo todavía lo quería _de-esa-manera _todo sería mejor en su vida¡pero no, el era Eriol Hiragizawa, _presunto asesino de un sacerdote en su vida pasada_ al que nada le podía salir bien.

Bufó exasperado.

-No debiste decir eso –aportó Syaoran a su autoestima.

Eriol lo miró asesinamente.

Era obvio que el chico ya había llegado a esa deducción.

-Eres muy dependiente.

Al ver que tenía toda la atención de Eriol, Syaoran continuó.

-Tú no quieres a la tal Kotaeru, la chica es bonita y todo lo que quieras, pero después de unos cuantos meses de relación, si el cariño no surge, estás..._mu-er-to_.

-Yo _si_ quiero a _K-chan_.

-pero ¿la quieres _de-esa-manera_?

Eriol titubeó.

Syaoran sonrió triunfante.

-Lo que sientes es puro cariño, surge tras la convivencia con una persona.

-¡No puedo dejar a Kotaeru!

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque ella me ayudó en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba.

-¡Pero no te puedes atar a una persona que no quieres solo por _"gratitud"_!

-¡Eso es cierto! –se escuchó la voz de Sakura amortiguada por la puerta.

Syaoran rodó los ojos, e hizo un gesto a Eriol indicando un "_espérame un momentito" ._

El inglés sonrió, pese a que solo podía escuchar unos cuantos "_deberías dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas" _y unos "_si me hubiesen dejado entrar a mi no estaría haciendo esto" _, sus amigos eran fantásticos, y se veían tan...enamorados, a veces le daban envidia, ellos pueden estar con la persona que realmente querían, y él...él simplemente no podía seguir así.

--------------------------------------------

Tomoyo era una persona que podía ser denominada, entre otras cosas, como fuerte, no tenía la _"fuerza física"_ que la llevara a ganar un pulso, si no esa fortaleza _"espiritual"_ que Sakura tanto envidiaba, era capaz de regalar una sonrisa aunque se estuviese desarmando interiormente, pero por mas fuerza _"espiritual"_ que Daidouji pueda tener, siempre llega el momento en que todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones exigían ser liberadas de cualquier manera, la forma mas usada, el llanto.

A Li Meiling pocas cosas le sorprendían, después de crecer bajo el brazo protector de Yelan Li, se podría decir que había visto de todo, por lo tanto es bastante extraño que se viese sorprendida por el hecho de ver a una chica tan débil a la vista como los es Tomoyo.

La china se acercó rápidamente al sofá donde su amiga estaba recostada, dando gracias a todos los dioses por el hecho de tomar la llave del departamento de la chica antes de salir, porque si era por Daidouji, no le abriría la puerta.

La abrazó y esperó pacientemente a que la chica se tranquilizara, cuando Daidouji fue capaz de hablar la miró mientras se retiraba los húmedos cabellos de la cara.

-¿Perdiste en _"papel, tijera, piedra"_?

Meiling al ver las intenciones de Tomoyo para cambiar de tema decidió seguir el juego.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que Syaoran ha cedido su suerte.

-El amor lo vuelve tonto, antes no soportaba perder.

Li negó con la cabeza.

-Antes no soportaba perder estando Saku presente.

Silencio.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

La chica se limitó a mostrar la llave roja sacada del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

-Fue una buena idea lo de las llaves.

-Eriol a veces tiene buenas ideas –sentenció Li.

-¿No quieres hablar? –volvió a hablar Meiling.

-Digamos que me siento bastante patética.

-No deberías.

Tomoyo sonrió, por muy alocada o brusca que Mei pueda parecer, es una amiga fantástica, que siempre estaba dispuesta a dejar botado su trabajo para llevarte _Kleanex_.

-Nunca los había visto pelear tanto.

-Nunca habíamos discutido.

-¿Ah no? –se burló Meiling- y ¿qué hay de aquella vez en que casi le tiras la cadena que tienes aquí colgada –tomó el dije en forma de llave- en su cara por un malentendido?

Tomoyo sonrió, acariciando el dije que aún colgaba de su cuello.

Meiling al percibir el estado de Tomoyo suspiró y se levantó encaminándose a la cocina.

La chica ni percibió el movimiento, aún se acordaba de ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, Eriol, tras su "majestuosa" confesión de amor, había decidido sacarle una respuesta a la chica.

_Ese día había amanecido mas lluvioso, gris y monótono que el anterior, aún así, Daidouji Tomoyo, había amanecido con una bonita sonrisa, la misma que había tenido al llegar empapada a su casa y estornudando.  
_

_Después de desayunar salió de su casa todavía con esa sonrisa en el rostro y cuarenta y cinco minutos para recorrer el camino de solo quince minutos hacia la escuela, como hacía todos los días, se apoyó en la pared blanca de la casa de la señora Mihao y esperó pacientemente a que uno de sus amigos llegara._

_Cuando volteó a ver si por la calle se acercaba alguno de los chicos, empezó a sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas dándole un color totalmente, según ella, ridículo, Eriol venía caminando como si nada y ella no se había puesto a pensar como quedaba su relación con Eriol desde esa "confesión"._

_Afortunadamente cuando el chico se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, el pequeño aparatito que estaba en el bolsillo delantero de su blusa comenzó a vibrar, pudo ver en la brillante pantallita la palabra "Saku", suspirando contestó._

_-Bien._

_-Si._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Mejórate._

_-Besos._

_-Adiós._

_Antes de que Tomoyo mirara a Eriol el chico habló._

_-¿Está enferma?_

_-Se mojó ayer –contestó comenzando a caminar._

_-Y ¿Syao?_

_-Llegará mas tarde, tiene cita médica._

_Silencio._

_Silencio, muy incómodo._

_Eriol carraspeó._

_-Creo que debería preguntarlo formalmente._

_Tomoyo lo miró extrañada sin detener su andar._

_-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –preguntó tan seguro y conquistador como siempre, muy diferente al Eriol del día anterior._

_Tomoyo se mantuvo en silencio, mas por sorpresa que por no querer contestar._

_Eriol lo interpretó como una negación._

_Bajó la cabeza, derrotado y detuvo su caminar._

_Sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo y se la puso sobre la palma de la mano a la chica._

_-Puede que la respuesta ahora sea no, pero por lo mismo, te doy esto-abrió la cajita todavía apoyada en la palma de la chica, un bonito dije en forma de llave colgada de una cadena de oro._

_-Esta es la llave de esto –sacó otra cadena de su bolsillo, esta vez el dije era un corazón._

_-Y solo te pertenece a ti, cuando la quieras usar, solamente dímelo, yo te lo entregaré completamente, aunque solo de modo metafórico, ya que de modo literal sería difícil –se detuvo un momento a pensar- aunque realmente mi corazón es todo tuyo, t-chan –y antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, selló el trato con un leve beso._

_Después siguió caminando como si nada, con una sonrojada Daidouji a su lado._

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Bien! (me he dado cuenta de que siempre empiezo con esa palabrita) lamento la demora, es que mi monitor murió U.U y no me gusta escribir en el nuevo . , pero ya tengo uno nuevo y pues, es mas bonito xD, aunque yo quería mucho a Jon (tiendo a ponerle apodos a las cosas) en fin¿que les ha parecido¿debo cuidarme de sillas voladoras y motos bomba, díganme en un review.**

**Listo, eso sería, solo queda, nuevamente, agradecer por todas sus opiniones, tanto en este fic como en "Ayúdame Freud", todas son bien recibidas y utilizadas, sobre mi último "one-shoot", puede que no lo sea ¿eh?**

**Muchas gracias otra vez.**

**¡Opinen!**

**Besitos**

**Klausss**

_**Aclaración: por ahí me preguntaron de donde saco los nombres de los capítulos, en fin, son nombres de canciones que tienen o una frase o una "idea" del capítulo, la mayoría son de Arjona y Voz veis, si quieren saberlo, solo avísenme. **_


	10. Un amor como el nuestro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, salvo algunos de cortas apariciones, pertenecen a CLAMP**

**PROBLEMAS DE CONVIVENCIA**

**CAPITULO X**

**POR: Klausss**

"_Un amor como el nuestro no se puede acabar" (_un amor como el nuestro_. Servando, Sandino y Florentino)_

Eriol entró por la amplia puerta de la revista local en la cual su novia trabajaba, se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor, saludando en el trayecto a algunas personas, la oficina de Kotaeru quedaba en el último piso del edificio, presionó el botón azul con el Número "_siete_" en él, y esperó pacientemente.

El chico suspiró tratando de calmar su respiración, lo haría tal cual le dijo Syaoran, sin rodeos ni alargues, la chica en este momento estaría elaborando su carta de renuncia, así que si tenía suerte, Kotaeru no alcanzaría a presentarla.

Mientras recordaba porque estaba apunto de hacer eso, las palabras de Syaoran le vinieron a la cabeza _"no puedes estar unido a una persona por agradecimiento"_, él merecía ser feliz al igual que la pelirroja.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el particular sonido del elevador, indicando que ya estaban en el séptimo piso, Eriol sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta de que estaba seguro que si hubiese sido religioso se hubiese bendecido y rezado un padre nuestro en el ascensor.

Al llegar a la oficina de Kotaeru, se dio cuenta de que lo único que no estaba empacado, era el ordenador de la chica, todo su material de trabajo estaba perfectamente distribuido en cajas de cartón colocadas alrededor de su escritorio, su pelirroja cabellera estaba suelta y caía libremente por su espalda, las puntas de su cabello tocaban la silla negra en la cual la chica estaba sentada, al parecer Eriol no se había equivocado, estaba escribiendo su carta de renuncia.

-Detente –jadeó el inglés apenas cerró la puerta tras él.

Kotaeru se dio vuelta sorprendida de la presencia del chico.

-¡Eriol ¿sucedió algo? –indagó levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él.

El chico sonrió con melancolía, desde lo de Tomoyo, nadie se había preocupado tanto por él, aún así, su propósito no se le iba de la mente.

-No –apartó disimuladamente su rostro cuando la chica lo iba a besar- o sea sí...debemos hablar.

Kotaeru trató de reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo, estadísticamente hablando, en las relaciones de mas de dos meses en las parejas, después de vivir juntos un tiempo, el _"debemos hablar_", solo se escucha en dos ocasiones: la primera, y totalmente absurda en su caso, es que el chico se dio cuenta de que necesitaba _"su espacio",_ lo que en palabras de mujeres exageradas significa _"ándate que no te quiero"_, y la segunda, obviamente la que ella esperaba, era la propuesta de asumir un compromiso mayor, la chica sonrió inocentemente.

-Dime –lo animó con una falsa voz, si todo resultaba, todo en su vida sería mejor, un nivel y fama que su madre nunca creyó que ella, la escuálida y patética Kotaeru, pudiera alcanzar.

-Creo –tomó una gran bocanada de aire- que lo nuestro no está funcionando y debemos darnos un tiempo, cada uno necesita _su espacio_.

Kotaeru tardó un poco en comprender la magnitud de las palabras de Eriol, estuvo apunto de gritar "¡_Si_!" mientras extendía su mano para medirse su anillo cuando las palabras llegaron a su cerebro, procesando cada una de ellas y su significado conjunto¿acaso Eriol acababa de decir que necesitaba "_su espacio_"!

-Eriol nosotros –las palabras de la chica se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de Eriol.

-_K-chan_, por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil.

-¡Mas difícil! –chilló- para ti no es nada difícil decir _"necesito mi espacio_", pues ¡sorpresa genio, estás desequilibrando por completo mi vida.

-Kotaeru, por favor.

-¿Por favor ¿por favor qué Eriol ¿acaso ibas a decir _"por favor acepta que te deja tirada y sin trabajo"_?

-No te estoy dejando tirada y sin trabajo, aún no has presentado la renuncia.

-¡Pero Eriol , yo...¡yo te amo!

El chico cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños.

-Si tanto me amas solo..._déjame ser feliz._

* * *

Tomoyo salió al balcón del departamento tratando de buscar aire puro, Meiling se había ido hace unos minutos debido a una llamada urgente de su secretaria y le había pedido que se tranquilizara antes de hablar con Eriol y tomar una decisión completa, la amatista preferiría mil veces no tener que hablar con el chico, pero debía dejar las cosas claras con Eriol. 

Habían estado juntos durante muchos años, y pese a las diferencias, discusiones y obvia atracción, siempre había estado la amistad primero¿acaso estaba dispuesta a perder la amistad de Eriol por sus sentimientos, su relación con el chico había terminado junto con cualquier esperanza de volver, lo mejor sería dejar la etapa de _"me gusta mi mejor amigo_", y ser solo _"mejores amigos_".

Estaba Tomoyo metida en sus pensamientos, cuando el ruido tan característico que hace su puerta al ser abierta la trajo de vuelta al mundo real, volteó y asomó su cabeza por la puerta de vidrio que dividía la sala del balcón y al ver la cabellera negro-azulada que ingresaba en ese instante, maldijo la _"maravillosa_" idea de Sakura de tener llaves de cada uno de los departamentos¡la privacidad se había perdido!

Eriol levantó sus ojos azules del suelo provocando que estos se cruzaran con los amatistas de su amiga, carraspeó un poco.

-Creo...que necesito hablar contigo.

Tomoyo pasó saliva, el chico lo tomó como un _"dime"._

-Acabo de terminar una relación y creo que necesito el consejo de una amiga.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, simplemente movió su cabeza afirmativamente mientras las palabras "_terminar_" y "_relación_" daban vueltas en su cabeza, carraspeó antes de sentares en la mesa de centro, frente al chico.

-Tommy, primero que todo, lo lamento –Eriol tomó aire fuertemente- lamento todas las idioteces que dije y lamento el no haber apoyado tu decisión.

Tomoyo no reaccionó, seguía con la mirada baja. Observando sus manos.

-Si lo que de verdad quieres es irte –volvió a carraspear- solo me queda apoyarte.

La chica levantó la mirada.

-Pero antes, necesito, que me escuches.

-Dime –su voz salió ronca, como si hubiese estado guardada hace ya mucho tiempo, como si esa no fuera su voz.

-Kotaeru y yo- levantó su mirada al techo- yo-corrigió- terminé con Kotaeru.

Parecía no haber reacción alguna en Tomoyo, se veía ensimismada, en su interior, miles de sensaciones y sentimientos escondidos explotaron, dándole esperanza de algo mas. Todo eso se vino abajo, Eriol la había olvidado. Solo la veía como Tommy, la chica que le aconsejaba cada vez que estaba perdido. Entonces ¿por qué no quería que se fuera con Jackes?

-Tomoyo –su voz sonó imponente, obligando a la chica a mirarlo- sé muy bien que tarde o temprano vas a irte, pero solo quiero que sepas que en cualquier parte que estés, mis sentimientos por ti, van a seguir tal cual.

Tomoyo lo observó sorprendida¿a qué clases de sentimientos se refería Eriol, unas ganas enormes de saberlo se apoderaron de su ser, pero en el momento en que iba a preguntar el chico se le adelantó.

-Tommy, para nadie es secreto que todo lo que sentía en el pasado por ti, sigue intacto, solo quiero que –el chico suspiró, mientras seleccionaba correctamente las palabras- nos demos otra oportunidad.

La amatista dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, mientras buscaba la forma de lograr que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta bajara y le dejara explicar a Eriol de la mejor manera posible que lo que él pedía era imposible, si el chico le hubiese pedido eso días antes, ella no habría ni dudado en responder afirmativamente, pero ya lo había pensado todo, y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir nuevamente por la misma persona, Eriol tenía su carrera y futuro elegidos, y ella igual, darse una oportunidad sería tener que elegir entre su avance profesional y sentimental, y por mas que ella quisiera a Eriol, no estaba dispuesta a perder todo por lo que había luchado por una persona que tanto daño le había ocasionado.

-Eriol yo –su voz se notaba quebrada por las lágrimas, pero aún así el chico no pudo evitar el observar aquel brillo de determinación en su mirada.

-No tienes que responderme Tommy, estoy conciente de todo el daño que te he hecho, y no pretendo que dejes todo para seguirme, solo quería que supieras que –la observó directamente a los ojos- todo lo que te prometí en el pasado sigue presente aquí-posó una mano en su pecho- y si en algún instante quieres darnos otra oportunidad -tomó aire- yo estaré aquí.

La chica sonrió, Eriol era la única persona que podía deducir sus respuestas con solo mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos verdad? –cuestionó dudosa.

Eriol sonrió con melancolía.

-Por Kami Tommy¿bailé contigo en el acto de preparatoria, humillándome públicamente sobra decir, y ahora pretendes que deje de molestarte? –bromeó.

La chica rió con las lágrimas amenazando por salir.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó antes de lanzarse a los brazos del chico.

-No hay de que _T-chan_ –murmuró dándole un beso en la frente.

Tomoyo se separó de él, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y pegó su frente a la de él.

-Que te quede muy claro Hiragizawa, que todo lo que dije en el pasado también sigue presente en mí, pero creo que es hora, de dejar esto a un lado y seguir, ya nos hemos hecho daño con todo esto, es hora de dejarlo ir, y centrarnos en esto.

-¿Esto?

-En la mejor amistad de todos los tiempos desde el coyote y el correcaminos.

-Ellos nunca fueron amigos.

-En mi rosa burbuja lo fueron –respondió para sacarle la lengua después.

El chico sonrió esta vez auténticamente.

-Muy bien Tommy, seremos los mejores amigos desde el coyote y el correcaminos, pero la llave va a seguir vigente por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Hasta que te cases?

-Nop –movió la cabeza acompañando su respuesta- hasta que te des cuenta –bajó el tono de voz convirtiéndolo en un susurro- que soy el hombre de tu vida.

Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó del sofá.

-Voy a robarle comida a Syao antes de empezar a empacar –comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta- tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Robarle comida a Syao?

Eriol fingió pensarlo.

-Solo si quieres, pero definitivamente deberás empezar a empacar todo.

* * *

-No están juntos – afirmó una confusa Sakura. 

-Nop.

-Pero te dijo que te ama –habló Syaoran esta vez.

-Sep.

-Pero no están juntos –volvió a hablar Sakura.

-¡Bingo! –contestó Eriol.

-Pero-

-¿Pueden superarlo? –exclamó Eriol, ya cansado de tanta preguntadera, cuando iba a robarle comida a Syaoran, los castaños lo habían sentado en el sofá para preguntarle sobre Tommy y terminaron en un tedioso interrogatorio sobre como quedaba su relación.

-Pero es que no comprendo –tomó la palabra Sakura, estaba de verdad confundida¿desde cuando dos personas aceptan que se aman con locura pero deciden seguir siendo amigos?

-¿Qué no comprendes?

-Su relación es tan...

-¿Tonta? –trató Syaoran.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-¿Patética? –intentó el inglés.

Sakura repitió la acción.

Un minuto de silencio por la palabra extraviada, por favor.

-¡Madura! –chilló Sakura al encontrar la palabra exacta.

¡_Plop_!

Esos fueron Syao y Eriol.

-¿Te parece madura una relación donde tras aceptar sus sentimientos decidan seguir siendo amigos? –preguntó Syaoran con una ceja levantada.

Sakura movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, afirmando.

-Es maduro no dejar que lo que sientes no interfiera en tus amistades ni en tu trabajo.

-¿Así que me dejarías si llegara a interferir en nuestra "_mágica_" amistad? –ironizó el chino.

Eriol sonrió burlón.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Lo pensaría.

¡_Plop_!

Y antes de que una nueva guerra mundial se desatara en la sala, Eriol decidió hacer su aporte cultural del día.

-Me voy a comer chocolates.

Y salió lo mas rápido posible.

Al oír el "_click_" de la puerta Syaoran observó detenidamente a su novia.

-¿Realmente me dejarías?

-Claro que no Syao, era para animar un poco a Eriol –se acercó a él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico- yo nunca te dejaría, sino¿quién evitaría que quemara la cocina?

-¿Sólo por eso no me dejarías? –preguntó el chino quien al parecer atravesaba su fase de _"necesito cariño¡abrázame!" _

La chica alzó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Es necesario que te diga que no te dejaría porque eres la única persona que me hace sentir maripositas en el estómago al solo mirarme?

Syaoran sonrió con orgullo mientras pasaba en brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura.

-Pues no estaría mal que me lo dijeras de vez en cuando.

Sakura se sentó de rodillas en el sofá mirando fijamente el rostro del castaño, tomó el rostro del chico con sus manos y lo acercó al suyo.

-No te dejaría por nada del mundo –le dio un besito fugaz- porque te quiero demasiado-volvió a besarlo- además de que estoy segura –lo besó de nuevo- de que lo que siento por ti- le acarició la mejilla- es real, Syao, _un amor como el nuestro, no se puede acabar._

El chico sonrió mientras veía a Sakura regresar a su posición inicial, besó su cabello y se acercó su boca a su oído.

-Yo tampoco te dejaría nunca Saku, aparte de que quiero seguir con mi cocina intacta, estoy seguro de que si tengo un leve indicio de que alguien mas podría besarte, me volvería loco.

La chica le sonrió y le besó al mejilla.

-Te estás volviendo bastante cursi ¿sabes?

-Seehh.

* * *

-No están juntos – afirmó una enojada Meiling. 

-Nop.

-Pero te dijo que te ama –habló un confundido David.

-Sep.

-Pero no están juntos –volvió a hablar Meiling.

-¡Bingo! –bufó Eriol cansado de la misma ronda de preguntas, estos chicos se parecían bastante entre ellos.

-Pero –Eriol le dirigió a David una mirada de _"habla y te la corto_" (no necesariamente la lengua) que provocó que el chico se callara de inmediato.

-Miren chicos –trató de explicarse Eriol- Tommy sabe lo que siento por ella, ella me dijo lo que sentía por mi y un extenso _blah blah blah_ que no les incumbe, el punto es que decidimos seguir como amigos para no hacernos mas daño.

-Pero si tú babeas por Tommy –exclamó la pelinegra.

-Sip.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó con obviedad David.

-Entonces nada, yo le dije que estaría acá cuando ella se diera cuenta que yo soy el indicado para ella.

-Eso fue muy ególatra –opinó la china.

El inglés se limitó a mirarla mal¿acaso en cualquier casa donde quisiera robar chocolate lo interrogarían?

-En fin –se dejó escuchar la voz de David- ¿qué pasó con la pelirroja?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-Decidimos dejarlo.

Meiling sonrió triunfante.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta, esa...tipa, no es para ti, te mereces algo mas...-la chica empezó a hacer aspavientos mientras buscaba la palabra.

-¿Sofisticado? –colaboró David.

-¡Sofisticado! –exclamó Meiling mientras sonreía a David.

-y ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-¿Antes o después de casi tirarme la impresora? –cuestionó Eriol con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la gran y bonita impresora que Kotaeru estuvo a punto de perder.

-Mejor no contestes –se resignó David.

* * *

-Mete una bolita de queso por mi –pidió Meiling mientras abrazaba al inglés, este miró a David en un claro gesto de _"What?"._

-Se refiere a un gol –respondió el rubio cuando llegó el turno de despedirse- suerte ¿eh?

Eriol sonrió en muestra de agradecimiento.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó Sakura por enésima vez en el día.

-No por completo, pero sin riesgos mi vida sería demasiado aburrida –bromeó Eriol abrazándola fuertemente.

-Si te vas a casar avisas –ordenó Syaoran.

-Le avisaré a Saku, a ti, tal vez ni te invite –respondió Eriol antes de abrazarlo.

-¡Rayos! –se quejó el chino intentando que no se notara sus ganas de pedirle a Eriol que se quedara- ¿a quién venceré en _play station_?

-No lo sé Syao, a mi nunca me venciste –bromeó el inglés provocando las risas de todos.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Tomoyo se despidieran todo el mundo miró hacia partes diferentes.

-¡Mira David , un _"Duty free" _–exclamó la china llevándoselo a rastras bajo la burlona mirada de los presentes.

-Syao –el chico dirigió su mirada hacia su bonita novia- Creo que sobramos –le susurró.

El chico captó.

-Creo que iremos a salvar al "_Dutyfritero_" de las garras de Mei –comentó a Eriol- vendremos antes de que te vayas.

Tomoyo y Eriol los observaron caminar hasta que se convirtieron en pequeños puntos.

-Son malísimos disimulando –rompió Eriol el hielo.

-Seeh demos gracias porque son mejores en sus trabajos que actuando.

El chico coincidió con ella.

-Creo que llegó el momento.

Tomoyo miró a su amigo, le ardían los ojos, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar y sentía un nudo en su garganta.

-Te cuidas ¿eh? –susurró Eriol mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja- no dejes que Saku queme la cocina.

-Syao se asegurará –respondió Tomoyo entre lágrimas.

-No me gusta que llores. –murmuró mientras le retiraba una lágrima con el pulgar.

-Lo sé –contestó Tomoyo sonriendo entre su llanto- me lo dijiste cuando me caí de aquel árbol.

El inglés sonrió.

-Te visitaré seguido cuando estés en París.

-Mas te vale Hiragizawa, y espero que cuando te vea seas el jugador de fútbol mas reconocido de todo tu equipo.

-¿Físicamente hablando? –bromeó.

-Profesionalmente –lo reprendió Tomoyo- ya tienes el puesto cinco en la lista de _"los hombres mas atractivos del deporte", _no necesitas mas.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-Te voy a extrañar demasiado ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Nop, pero ahora lo tendré presente –respondió antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo.

-Te cuidas, y avisas si te vas a casar –le susurró en su oído.

-Me casaré cuando decidas usar esa llave.

-Eriol ya sabes que-

-Shhh –el chico posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la amatista- Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, cuando digo que conseguiré algo, es porque lo haré¿recuerdas aquella competencia de nado?

Tomoyo entornó los ojos antes de volver a abrazarlo.

-Te quiero muchísimo niñito.

-¡No me digas así! –Eriol hizo un puchero- me traumaste la infancia diciéndome así.

-¡Vamos, hace rato no lo decía.

-En fin –el chico carraspeó- yo también te quiero, demasiado como para ser sano.

La amatista sonrió.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo número 2561 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, por favor abordar por la puerta número cinco"_

-Llegó la hora. –susurró Eriol.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Duty Free :**En los aeropuertos, generalmente se encuentra un puesto con este nombre, venden todo tipo de accesorios (perfumes, regalos, dulces) libres de impuestos._

_**Dutyfritero: **Esta palabra surgió en el aeropuerto de Colombia, media hora antes de que abordáramos el vuelo hacia Chile, el encargado del "Duty free" me saludó y yo le dije "buenos días señor Dutyfritero" desencadenando una serie de burlas hacia mi léxico, en fin, se refiere a las personas que atienden en el "Duty free"_

_**Seeh: **Es como decir Sip, en un tono muy... volado, como uno de los muñequitos de buscando a Nemo (no me acuerdo de su nombre)_

_**Venga que no necesito virus, me informaron que en casos puntuales las sillas bomba no son de utilidad xD, bien, me querrán matar por dos razones, la demora (lo siento muchísimo) y por no haberlos dejado juntos y terminar el fic ahí (créanme, lo pensé), pero prometo darles un final a la altura de todos ustedes (creo que he dejado la vara muy alta), ya el próximo es el final U.U.**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que derramaron sus deseos de descanso eterno hacia Jon a través de un review , y gracias también a todos aquellos que dejaron su opinión en capítulos anteriores, bienvenidas nuevas lectoras y saludos a las "pioneras" (amo esa palabra xD)**_

**_En fin¿dudas, comentarios, sugerencias? (parece buzón de supermercado), siéntanse libres de dejar un review._**

_**Gracias por leer, y por opinar.**_

_**Muchos besitos**_

_**Klausss**_


	11. nota autor retirada para el prox cap

De acuerdo, debo admitir que me siento horrible, no he actualizado, y para acabar de rematar dejo esta nota haciéndoles creer que es un capítulo…debería ir a la hoguera…o a algo parecido.

Sé muy bien que no tengo justificación, dije que actualizaría a mas tardar dos semanas y ya ha pasado mucho rato sin dar señales en este fic, les comento que me he visto sometida a una gran presión…de todos modos todo está explicado en mi homepage (la pueden ver en mi perfil) y próximamente escribiré ahí un adelanto del fic…también, necesito una beta –como ya dije, mas información en mi homepage- el punto es que me voy a demorar mas de lo esperado.

Lo siento…besitos a todos

Klausss

http: Klausss-s . livejournal . com (sin espacios)


	12. Disculpa

Bien, primero que todo, lo lamento, muchísimo, en serio, creo que muchísimo es poco comparado con el montón de tiempo que he estado desaparecida y algunas me querrán pegar, pero es que este año a sido como "Ewww" y muy "blah" y he estado en las nubes de muy mala manera.

Segundo, muchísimas gracias a los que han dejado reviews pese a que yo no de señales de vida, muchos han preguntado si lo seguiré y la respuesta siempre es sí, no pienso dejarlo a medias, es solo que estuve releyendo el fic y, pensaba editarlo de algún modo (obviamente primero lo terminaré) porque no estoy conforme con algunas cosas ¿alguien se ofrece a ayudarme con eso? Prometo incansables horas de conversación egocéntrica sobre el fic y uno que otro momento dramático ¿alguien se apunta[no bromeo, tu dejame un mensaje privado que yo estoy desesperada

Tercero, ¿a alguien le llegan las respuestas de los reviews? Si no es así ya saben, un mensaje privado para castigarme a mi misma sniff

Y por último, como estoy más que desaparecida por aquí tengo una pagina donde como mínimo aviso que vivo, así que pueden pasarse por mi profile [ahí arribita donde dice "arroz con leche" (1) y hacer click donde dice "Homepage" o en el link que aparece más abajito.

Hee, si, me cambié el nick, pero, hey, pueden seguir diciéndome Klausss

Besos enormes


End file.
